Lost Angels
by williewildcat
Summary: Castiel and Brooklyn go missing leading Dean and the gang to an underground auction house where angels are sold to the highest bidder. Their love is challenged when an old foe comes between them. COMPLETE! Reviews are appreciated and loved!
1. An Angel Goes MIA

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but merely borrowing them so please do not sue me. I want to thank everyone out there that has been supportive and receptive to these stories and characters. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!

_Gabriel goes missing…_

The Archangel walked barefoot along the shore as the moonlight illuminated his vessel's strong handsome features. Now that Brooklyn was healed from Samael's taint, he could breathe a bit easier but still remained on alert as they were at war. He could feel his thoughts turn to the rash of vanishings. Angels and their allies were going missing. At first it was a few angels that had disappeared but then the trend had increased at an alarming rate. The turning point was three days ago when Raphael went missing in Dallas. He had tried everything to locate his missing kin but his searching had produced nothing. Uriel had also attempted to track down the missing seraphs but he was unable to find any of the vanished angels or other beings either. It was almost as if they dropped off the face of the Earth.

As he continued along the shore he realized that he wasn't alone. A powerful evil presence was close by as Gabriel spun to face his invisible foe. The sharp eyes of his vessel scanned the horizon searching for the one that stalked him. He could feel Chris, his vessel, tense up as he too could sense the entity. Thinking fast, Gabriel drew a pentagram in the sand standing in the protective circle.

_Your talisman is weak against us…_A cold menacing voice filled the air around the Archangel.

Gabriel couldn't tell where the voice originated from as the moonlight did a poor job providing any light for him to see with. As he continued to search, the faint sounds of chanting could be heard upon the ocean breeze. As the ancient language reached his ears, Gabriel was forced to his knees by some unseen force. He no longer had control over his vessel as the cold touch of steel wrapped around his throat. Gathering what little strength he had, Gabriel raised his hands to the metal collar grabbing at it only to have his fingers' flesh tear and bleed.

_Stop him! His value drops if he's injured!_

The voice commanded as the Archangel felt strong cold rough hands grab his arms pinning them behind his back as a pair of manacles were snapped on his wrists. As the metallic restraints settled against his skin, he could feel the potent dark magic they held. He couldn't leave his vessel nor unfurl his wings for whatever had him was very powerful and malevolent. As he remained on his knees, he felt a cold liquid poured across his still bleeding fingers. The liquid was thick and sticky as it bound to his wounded fingers healing them.

_There, that will heal his wounds up nicely. We need him in pristine shape. Take him where the others are!_

Gabriel felt a scratchy fabric touch his skin as a hood was placed over his head preventing him from seeing where he was being taken. As he was led away, Gabriel realized he would have his answer as to the fate of the others. As he was being taken away, Gabriel wondered what the voice meant saying his value would drop. Whatever it meant, it wasn't good.

The truck roared to life as Gabriel was placed on floor of the trailer as the door was pulled down leaving him alone in the darkness. He could feel his vessel begin to panic as the vehicle began to lurch forward and roll down the road. The Archangel did everything he could to calm Chris down as the truck picked up speed.

_Where are they taking us!? _

_I don't know, Chris. What I do know is that they wanted to make sure that I wasn't going anywhere. These shackles hold very strong black magic. I cannot even unfurl my wings or reveal my true form. _

Chris went silent as the only sound that could be heard was the truck as it rolled down the highway. Gabriel leaned back against the interior of the trailer closing his eyes. He remained like that for what seemed like hours until he felt the truck begin to decelerate as it started down a slow incline until it stopped and turned to the left and picked up speed once again. But this road was rougher as the truck bounced up and down as it hit several potholes which caused Gabriel to bounce around. He grabbed a hold of the wheel well balancing himself until the truck came to a complete stop for a few moments then began moving forward once again but at a much slower rate of speed. Finally the truck came to a complete stop and the engine went silent.

The driver and passenger exited the cab and headed around to the trailer door. The taller man unlocked and pushed the door up. As the door lifted up, Gabriel couldn't see that they had arrived at a moderate sized building somewhere in the mountains. As the men climbed up inside, Gabriel kicked the first man sending him against the opposite side of the trailer. But just as fast the other man raised a hand chanting softly in an ancient tongue that sounded familiar to the Archangel. As the man's voice and words touched his ears, Gabriel began to feel his body freeze as his arms went limp in his lap and legs refused to move on their own.

The other man stood and knelt in front of Gabriel roughly pulling him up as he spoke in harsh tones:

"If you behave, Archangel, we'll make sure you are well cared for. But if you fuck up the consequences will be dire for you. "

The men pulled Gabriel out of the trailer leading him towards a large heavy steel door. The smaller man punched in a numeric code then placed his palm on a scanner. As the blue light scanned his hand, a loud click indicated the door was unlocked. Gabriel was pushed inside as he was pulled down a dark large hallway with doors on both sides. The massive walkway seemed to go on for forever as they continued walking in silence until stopping at one of the solid steel doors. The smaller man unlatched then pulled the door open as the taller man led the Archangel inside.

As the hood was pulled off, Gabriel saw the room had one single bed with pillow and blanket, a small sink and toilet. The taller man roughly pushed Gabriel on the bed. The Archangel landed on his stomach, feeling the manacles push up into his ribcage. Gabriel rolled over staring up as the men glared down at him revealing empty black pools where their eyes should be.

_Demons?! What the Hell is going on here!? I thought you could smite these clowns!? _Chris said in a panicked tone. Gabriel narrowed his green eyes at the two demons as they turned and left leaving him alone again.

The two demons latched the door as the smaller one recited an ancient spell placing a powerful barrier upon the door. They had done that will all the "guests" that were here waiting to be sold. The Archangels would fetch small fortunes. But there were not just Archangels and angels being held. The demons had captured several Wiccans and had wrangled up a few hunters. But these hunters were the cream of the crop, the best of the best. Some would fetch higher prices than others but all would fetch a handsome amount nonetheless.

The smaller man grinned up at his taller companion then looking at the captive held behind the door.

"Gabriel will fetch a very high price as will Raphael. Ever since the boss started this little business, life has been pretty good wouldn't you say?"

The taller man nodded in agreement grinning maliciously at the Archangel who was now lying on the bed with his eyes closed. "Not only does the boss make a killing off selling them to the highest bidder, but it makes things easier for us, Darius."

Darius turned heading back towards the door they entered through. They had more angels to capture for the auctions. Darius had been selected to head up the hunting parties because of his intricate knowledge of the dark arts for in life he was one of Lucifer's most powerful warlocks. And now he was putting those talents to good use in capturing the magical entities that were kept below. Darius leaned back in his seat as his companion, Malus, started the truck back up and headed off to their next destination: Phoenix.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brooklyn tossed and turned in her sleep as the same vision repeated itself over and over in her mind. In her premonition she saw Gabriel being surrounded and captured by demons. He couldn't fight back as he was under a powerful spell robbing him of his will to fight or resist. She was standing there while the whole scene unfolded. She started running to him but felt him slipping away from her. That was when the things turned blurry and she couldn't see what was happening to him.

"Gabriel!!!" She would cry out as he was taken away from her. The last thing she would see was Gabriel reaching out for her stretching his hand out as far as he could. She struggled to reach him and when their fingers touched he would vanish.

She bolted up as she heard herself screaming out Gabriel's name. Castiel was jerked awake hearing her cries seeing her breathing hard with eyes and hair wild and disheveled.

"Gabriel. Something's happened to Gabriel, Cas" She said still breathing hard. Castiel moved around her to face her.

"Are you sure, Brook? Was it just not a nightmare or false premonition again?" He asked touching her face. She swallowed hard as she shook her head.

"I wish it was, Cas, but it was neither. The way he looked at me, pleading with me to help him. I felt his pain and fear. He was reaching into the inner most depths of my soul and I couldn't lift a finger to help him. We have to find him, Cas." Brooklyn was beside herself as Castiel leaned forward taking her hands within his seeing the sorrow across her face. Even though Gabriel was not around for long due to the ongoing war, to Brooklyn he was still family for it wasn't for him she wouldn't be here.

Castiel sat there as his thumbs caressed the top of her hands feeling her anxiety as if it was his own. That was the thing about being soulmates; they were able to feel the other's emotions and sensations as if they were their own. He knew Brooklyn wouldn't rest until she found her beloved Archangel and Castiel would be by her side every step of the way as he had a suspicion the search would be difficult. He looked at his angel as she was stricken with worry. He reached out stroking her face before he pressed his fingers upon her forehead sending her into deep slumber. Castiel gently lowered her back onto the bed looking down upon her with blue orbs that reflected the deep love he held for her.

"I'm sorry, Brook" he whispered as he kissed her lips and curled up next to her holding her flush with him. He knew she wanted to start right away but she needed her rest to focus on the daunting search ahead. But he also knew that his brothers would be looking for him as Gabriel was a well known and respected Archangel. Castiel prayed that Gabriel would be located and unharmed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gabriel lay motionless on the worn mattress as he remained in a deep state of mediation. He was able to feel the presence of those who were here before him, angel and ally alike. As he remained in the state of semi-consciousness, he was being watched from out in the hall way. The olive skinned vampire was observing the Archangel as she did with all the new arrivals. She was impressed with Darius and Malus for they had obtained a second Archangel for the auctions. Ciara was given the responsibility of checking all arrivals and registering them for sale. She couldn't believe that this wasn't thought of sooner. So far they had been a huge success capturing and selling angels and their various allies to the highest bidder not caring what happened to them once they were sold and processed. As she turned back to Gabriel she grinned revealing needle sharp fangs that had slightly lowered from her mouth.

Colin was a fucking genius! Yet again he was an Elder Vampire and had centuries to conjure up various ways of revenge against the forces of Heaven. Not only that, Ciara was also his mate and partner in this auction house. Colin entrusted her with keeping track of all of the arrivals and managing their books and she had proven herself time and time again to him. She grinned to herself as she closed the slot and moved down to the next arrival.

The occupant of the next room was a Wiccan that was captured in Wisconsin according to the records. Sliding the slot, Ciara observed the woman that was shackled and on the floor in a state of prayer.

_Pray all you want, witch, but these walls are prayer proof…_Ciara thought as she watched the witch for a few more moments before closing the slot and moving on. She was always present for every auction and loved watching the buyers as they fought one another. She had a feeling the next auction would bring them in a small fortune especially since they have not one but two Archangels for sale. Ciara continued on with her business as she had many more to look at and get processed before Friday night. Running a hand through her layered jet black hair, Ciara stopped at the next door and started the process all over again. A process she never tired of doing despite the tediousness of it all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Brooklyn awoke the next morning to see her angel looking down into her half open grey eyes. She knew her angel had done this and she was upset with him for it. She wanted to find Gabriel and they had lost several hours start!

"Cas, why did you let me sleep?! We need to find Gabriel! Cas, what's wrong? Did you find something out about Gabriel?" The angel remained silent as Brooklyn saw his eyes darken with an emotion she could not name. Castiel took a deep breath as he gently took her hand.

"You are emotionally drained, Brook, and you needed the rest. While you slept, I spoke with the other angels and they too are aware of Gabriel's disappearance and are searching for him" he said with those bright blue patient eyes. She nodded solemnly as she got up throwing the covers back. She was still upset with Castiel but felt it begin to subside when he took her in his arms holding her tight.

"Don't worry, Brook, we'll find Gabriel." He said with certainty in his voice.


	2. Last Night Together

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural for I am only merely borrowing the boys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear however. Once again I want to thank everybody who has been supportive by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!!

_Castiel and Brooklyn head to Louisiana unaware they are being watched…_

After taking their morning shower together and dressing, Brooklyn and Castiel began their search for the missing Archangel. Brooklyn packed the Avalanche with their bags and plenty of protection in the form of shot guns, handguns, knives, swords, Ruby's dagger and of course the Colt. The last two items sat up front with them placed strategically between their seats in the console. As she shut the back of the truck, Brooklyn looked at her angel as he stood there dressed in his trademark holy tax accountant clothes. Brooklyn thought she had finally broken him of wearing that at all times and wearing clothes that didn't make him stick out like a sore thumb in some instances. She sighed and got in the truck with Castiel sliding in the passenger seat. She took a deep breath as she started the truck and put it in gear.

The men in the Acura watched as the truck sped off as the driver lowered the binoculars and turned to his partner.

"Looks like they're headed off to find the Archangel, Malus" Darius said in a matter of fact tone. Malus nodded as they waited for the truck to get ahead far enough that they could safely follow the angels. Darius knew the angels would fetch Colin and Ciara a lot of money as a pair but what made it even more lucrative were the identities of the angels. One was Castiel, the one who pulled Dean Winchester from Hell. The other was Brooklyn Ravenwood, the last daughter of Gabriel and now an angel. He wanted to surprise the vampires with this catch as way to show his gratitude for putting such power in his hands and entrusting him with it. Once he sensed they were long down the road, Darius started up the car and picked up the trail of the two angels.

Brooklyn remained fixated on the road before them as headed north to catch I-10 as the interstate would take them straight into Louisiana. She hoped that they would find a clue as to what happened to Gabriel. She feared for him as they were at war with Hell's legions and didn't want to entertain any thoughts of what could be happening to him. She shook her head and took a deep short breath. Castiel sat silent in the passenger seat alternating his gaze between looking out the window and Brooklyn. He knew she was beside herself with apprehension and fear. He had thought the same thing she had. What if Lucifer's legions had captured Gabriel, Raphael and the other angels? It would be a serious blow to their side. Their numbers were limited as is and losing even a few angels was bad enough. As he rubbed his eyes with thumb and finger in a human fashion, Brooklyn looked over to him seeing the distress in her angel. She extended her arm across the console taking her hand in his, locking their fingers together. Castiel looked over at her then down seeing their hands linked together. Brooklyn saw something that she had not seen in two days: a smile on his face. She felt her hand squeezing his in support. Her angel lifted their hands and kissed hers before holding it to the side of his face.

"Do you think he's alright, Cas?" Brooklyn asked as they caught their connection with I-10 and started to trek east.

For the first time since he met her, Castiel did not have an answer. "I'm not sure, Brook, but I wish I did know." He took a deep breath as the sun was now behind them. It would be night soon and they would be in need of a place to stop. Brooklyn wanted to continue on but she knew that she would need rest and knew that Castiel would harp on her until she would finally relent and pull over somewhere. She decided once they got into Texas they would stop. She just wanted to find Gabriel and bring him home and punish the one responsible. Brooklyn shook her head. Since when did she think and talk like that!? Then she remembered the black pair of wings that she had obtained several months ago. It seemed that she also got some of Cas and Gabriel's mannerisms when they turned her into an angel. But it was worth it as she and Castiel had become closer as a result of it.

As the angels continued eastward, the Acura continued a half mile behind them. Darius heard his cell ring and handed it to Malus who answered it. It was Aaron, another demon helping Darius and Malus calling in.

"Do you have the truck ready?" Malus asked the demon.

"Yes, it's ready and waiting for you and Darius here in Louisiana. How many days away are you?" Aaron asked.

"Right now we are tailing the angels through New Mexico. We should be there tomorrow night. Be ready when we call." Malus snapped the phone shut and turned to Darius.

"Aaron is awaiting our 'friends' in Louisiana. He will be awaiting our call." Darius nodded as he saw Malus grin as he said the word friends. Darius felt himself smile for tomorrow night they were snagging the last daughter of Gabriel and her angel. He leaned back focusing on the road as the demons were halfway through New Mexico.

Three hours later Brooklyn pulled the Avalanche into the Holiday Inn Express killing the engine. She fell back in her seat looking at Castiel as he had fallen asleep in New Mexico. Not wanting to pass up an opportunity, she undid her seatbelt and leaned over kissing him on the lips. Castiel slowly came around to the feeling of soft lips upon his. Brooklyn pulled back smiling at him as he sat up noting they had stopped.

"Where are we?"

"Texas, Cas." Brooklyn said as she hopped out of the truck jogging around to the passenger side. The angel slid out of the vehicle feeling cramped from sleeping in such an awkward position. Brooklyn saw the shadow of pain cross his face when he moved his neck. Even an Angel of the Lord can fall victim to sleeping in the wrong position. His wincing made her suppress a smile as she hurried around the back opening the back and starting to grab the bags. When she had closed and locked the truck she saw her angel with the bags in hand and smile on his face.

"Come on, Cas. I'll work that knot out of your neck and shoulders for you" Brooklyn offered with a wink of her eye as she led her angel by the arm and entered the lobby.

The Acura pulled up in the far corner of the lot backing up into the stall to get a full view of the building. Darius killed the engine and lights waiting for the angels to reappear. He wouldn't have to wait long as Castiel and Brooklyn strolled out and headed to the right. The demon's eyes followed the two until they disappeared into room 156. Darius remained silent as Malus finished up his meal of fried chicken and biscuits. The nonstop chomping and smacking of Malus' mouth and teeth was beginning to drive Darius insane.

"Could you be any more obscene?" He growled.

"What?" Malus asked with his mouth full of chicken and bread.

"Your dining habits are left to be desired, Malus" Darius answered trying to keep his temper from flaring. "Honestly, Malus, must you eat like some uncivilized peasant? This is 21st Century North America, not 13th Century Britain. Eat like it!"

Malus finished his meal in silence not wanting to piss off his partner anymore than he was. Seriously though, Darius was being such a bitch tonight. What was he so upset about anyways? Malus shook his head as he dug into his dinner. Once Malus finished and cleaned up, he turned to Darius.

"So now what are we doing, sitting here and waiting? "

"We wait until they leave tomorrow and then we trail them to Louisiana where Aaron is arranging things as we speak" Darius replied flatly. "We shall let them have their time because tonight is the last time they will be together."

Malus chuckled as he sat back letting his brown orbs turn black as he and Darius remained fixated on room 156.

As the demons spied on the room, Brooklyn had flipped on the lights revealing their room. The bed was a California king with a couch adjacent to it. The bathroom was large with a spacious tub/shower. Castiel had dropped the bags and was checking out the room his eyes wide with wonderment. Despite being among humans for over a year, he was still amazed by some things. He was still taking in the sights of the room when he felt his tan jacket being pulled up and off his shoulders. Brooklyn eased the familiar garment off her angel placing it across the back of the couch. He tried to wiggle out of the dark suit coat by winced as a sharp pain stuck his neck and shoulders. Brooklyn gently pulled the coat from his frame placing it with the jacket.

"Sit" she said quietly as he seated himself on the couch allowing her to undo the tie and unbutton the white shirt. She slid the tie around his neck and off before taking off the white shirt. He sat there watching her with patience and anticipation while Brooklyn removed the dress shoes and socks. Wearing only his slacks and boxers, he allowed himself to be guided to the bed and placed on his stomach. Brooklyn straddled his waist as she began kneading and massaging his tight neck and shoulders. The angel started to tense up beneath her as she felt the muscle start to loosen up beneath his skin.

"Are you alright, Cas?" She whispered in his ear. He grunted which she took as a yes. Castiel relaxed beneath her as he felt his neck and shoulders begin to finally feel better. Brooklyn was working wonders on him and he was like putty in her hands letting her do whatever she wanted to him. She decided to go lower working on his middle and lower back. Brooklyn felt a great deal of tension in the angel's back as she worked lower and harder releasing the pent up tension in the angel's body.

Castiel felt himself getting hard at her touch as it got lower down his body. Brooklyn leaned to the side seeing a small smile on his face then placed a kiss on his cheek finishing up her massage.

"Feel better?" She asked teasingly as the angel began to rise with her still on his back. In one move he rolled over sending her on the bed and he on top of her. He gently held her wrists pinning her down.

"Not yet" he said with a hint of hunger in his voice. Castiel lowered his body down taking her mouth in his as he released his hold on her. Brooklyn ran her hands down the angel's bare back sliding her hands in his slacks grabbing his tight ass. Castiel ran his hands up her shirt reaching around and snapping her bra off. Castiel pulled her up ripping her navy blue shirt and bra off tossing them aside. Castiel made quick work of her jeans as he unbuttoned and unzipped them feeling the soft bare skin beneath. Castiel felt his desire rise even faster and higher as he slid his hand down her jeans feeling the dampness pooling and the heat between her legs. Wanting to go further, the angel pulled her jeans and boy shorts down revealing her naked body. His mouth crashed against her stomach kissing and licking downward feeling her body tremble at his touch. He continued this all the way to her zone. Brooklyn felt him part her legs followed by the soft touch of his tongue around her clit. Brooklyn hissed out in pleasure as her angel ran his tongue around her zone only driving her madder with passion and lust.

Brooklyn cried out as she felt her orgasm hit her with an intensity that she never experienced before. "Cas!" She cried out as he continued tracing her with his tongue increasing the duration of her orgasm. She thrashed her hips wildly as she gripped the comforter tight feeling him move back up kissing her sweaty skin tasting the salt on her body. She looked up seeing those blue eyes bright with passion and love. Brooklyn wanted his naked body pressed tight to hers having him fill her. With her nimble hands, she pulled his belt off and jerked the button and zipper down, nearly ruining his pants. She pulled them as far as her arms would allow her as Castiel finished removing the last two articles of clothing from his body.

Castiel climbed on her taking her mouth in a searing passionate kiss as he eased inside her. He thrusted in slow steady movements wanting to feel all of her, all of his angel as they made love. Brooklyn moved her hips in sync with his enhancing the sensations they both felt as each felt the other's emotions and sensations. Brooklyn ran her fingers through Castiel's dark hair playing with the soft tresses. Her angel moved his head nipping her shoulders and neck as his hand gently fondled and massaged her breasts.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her again. Brooklyn moaned as she could feel another orgasm building as her angel continued his slow thorough thrusts. When the angel broke his contact with her he stared down into those rich grey eyes. "I love you, Brooklyn."

"I love you too, Castiel" she whispered back as she felt her body tremble with an orgasm. She gasped as she moved her hips faster and harder against his. She cried out feeling the tears roll down her eyes as her body exploded on her angel. Castiel moaned as she tightened up on him only driving him closer to his own climax. With the feelings and emotions surging through her, Brooklyn rolled them both over until she was on top of him riding him. Her black wings extended from behind her as she continued to ride the sexual rapture she was feeling. Castiel grabbed her hips so tight he swore there would be bruises later but Brooklyn didn't seem to care. He rocked her harder as he felt his body prepare to give in to his orgasm.

Castiel arched his back as he felt his body explode inside her feeling wave after wave of his release filling her and making her his. But he didn't have to as he had her heart and always would but this was only yet another way to further cement it. Brooklyn collapsed on him as her black wings furled back up and vanished. Castiel gently rubbed the spot on her shoulders where her wings met flesh. She panted hard feeling her heart racing wildly within her chest. She wanted to stay where she was for a few more minutes. She loved feeling him as they remained intertwined. As she lifted her head, Brooklyn kissed her angel as she stroked his sweat drenched hair and damp face.

She gently rolled up and beside him propping her head up and stared into his deep rich blue eyes. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand as he reached up stroking her face. She kissed his palm as he ran his fingers along her mouth. She placed her hand over his heart feeling it beat hard.

"I love you, Cas" she whispered.

"I'm in love you more, Brook" he whispered as he pulled her in close as their naked bodies touched. They stared into one another's eyes as their lips met halfway in a gentle kiss that spoke volumes.

"Why don't we get cleaned up and order in?" Brooklyn asked as she walked her fingers along Castiel's side.

"Alright" Castiel answered as he led her towards the bathroom and that spacious shower. They took their time cleaning their bodies in between kisses and running their hands over each other's bodies. Brooklyn felt so right being in the arms of Castiel, her angel and soulmate. They continued their shower until the water turned cold. The angels slowly and sensually dried each other off making sure they didn't miss any square inch of skin. This night definitely helped her take her mind off things as they dressed and Brooklyn began searching for the nearest pizza place.

When the pizzas arrived, Brooklyn dug in not caring if she was eating like a savage. Their intense and hot love making made her famished she noted but she didn't care. The angels enjoyed their meal leaving no slices behind. As they lay there holding one another, Brooklyn yawned as she felt tired. Castiel smiled at her as she leaned back into her angel feeling his arms wrap around her and kissed her cheek. She felt her eyes get heavy with sleep while listening to Castiel's heart beat strong and proud.

Castiel looked down and saw his angel fast asleep. Moving as not to wake her, Castiel pulled back the bedding placing her down in them and soon joining her. Castiel reached over flicking off the light and settled in beside her holding her tight.

"Goodnight, Brooklyn, my angel" he whispered.

Darius and Malus turned and grinned as they knew that the angels better enjoy this time together, for tomorrow it's off to the auction house for them.

**Ok everyone next chap up soon!!! **


	3. Ambushed

_**Note**_: I do not own the characters from Supernatural I am only borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear however. I want to thank everyone out there that has been very supportive by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!!

_Brooklyn and Castiel arrive in Louisiana and right into a trap…_

Castiel woke to find Brooklyn still asleep in his arms causing the angel to smile and kiss her on the forehead and wrapping them with his wings. She was pretty worn from last night but she needed it to take her mind off of what they had to do today. Seeing the time was 5:25, the angel saw no reason to get up so soon and instead closed his eyes and snuggled back in to Brooklyn for a little bit longer as she needed the rest. Brooklyn had been mentally drained ever since Gabriel turned up missing and Castiel saw that she was denying herself much needed rest.

Outside, the Acura remained still as the demons continued their surveillance of the room. The light had not come on yet but Darius was well versed in patience. Malus on the other hand was dozing off in the passenger seat. His mouth hanging open as a horrid sound that passed for snoring escaped his mouth. Darius shook his head as he continued his watch over their room. His ears got a much needed break from Malus' snoring as his cell went off. It was Aaron again.

"Yes, Aaron?" Darius asked irritated that the demon had called.

"Sorry to call you, Darius but we need to arrange a new meeting place. Our rendezvous point has been compromised."

"Compromised!? How!?" Darius felt the anger rapidly rising.

"Some dumb whore got cut up down the way and the cops are all over the place. We have a safer place near the town of Slidell in Eastern Louisiana. It's still close to where you nabbed the Archangel and it's a safe place for demons."

Darius felt his anger drop as he listened to what Aaron had to say. "You did well, Aaron, I'm glad you called. We are in Texas now waiting for our pawns to move. Remain by your phone" He snapped the phone shut and turned to see Malus still in the same position. Darius rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forehead. For being a powerful warlord in life, Malus sure didn't act like it sometimes. Taking a deep breath, Darius focused back on the room seeing the room still shrouded in darkness.

Several hours later, Brooklyn awoke to find her angel beside her stroking her hair and looking down at her. She propped her head up looking into his beautiful blue eyes. She quickly kissed his lips and jumped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. They needed to get moving and they had lingered too long as it was. Brooklyn could feel the urgency rising within her again as she turned on the water and stripped. She knew she wasn't alone as she spun around she saw her angel had joined her. Grabbing the cloth and soap, they took turns bathing one another as it was something they always loved to do. But today time was of the essence as they hurried and dried hastily. Brooklyn packed the bags and headed towards the truck.

Darius immediately saw the angels leaving the hotel. He sat up watching them load the truck and hop in as the truck could be hear starting up.

"Malus wake your dumbass up!" Darius shook the demon awake as Malus sat up rubbing his neck.

"Darius, what the fuck!? I was having awesome dream about this bordello and hookers…."

"Enough of your wet dreams! The angels are on the move." Darius growled as he started up the car as the truck sped off and headed towards the interstate. The demons waited for several minutes before leaving the hotel lot following the Avalanche. Darius felt the grin crossing his face as they got closer towards Louisiana.

Brooklyn and Castiel continued their trek as the sun raised up over the Texas sky. The landscape changed from arid plains and rocky terrain to marsh and swamplands as they neared Houston. Brooklyn was fidgeting as she drove. Castiel could feel her apprehension as they got closer to Houston.

"Can't these people move any faster!?" Brooklyn growled in frustration as they slowed to a crawl. Castiel leaned over covering his hand with hers looking at her with patient eyes.

"Brook, have faith and patience. We will get to Louisiana." His words and touch calmed her down as they inched along the interstate with Downtown Houston in view. As the angels crawled through traffic, the demons were still behind them. Darius tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as the Acura rolled along with the rest of the cars. Oh how he hated humanity and awaited the day that Lucifer would walk the Earth and wipe out these cockroaches called humans.

It felt like hours before traffic was finally moving and Brooklyn was only more than happy to drive like the rest of the maniacs. Castiel grabbed on the handle as Brooklyn weaved in and out of traffic speeding past anyone that was moving too slow. It seemed that despite being an angel, Brooklyn still maintained her crazed driving skills and habits which scared Castiel to no end.

"Brook, please be careful" he said through gritted teeth as she continued careening through traffic as if it stood still. Brooklyn laughed.

"What's wrong, Cas? Don't trust my driving?" Castiel responded by closing his eyes and gripping the handle tighter. Brooklyn grinned as she drove on. "We're about 100 miles from the Louisiana line so relax and enjoy the ride."

Darius was able to keep up with her though as the two vehicles sped out of Houston and east across the swamps. He noted the DeTaurius woman drove like a maniac as she continued passing and maneuvering around cars but was able to maintain tabs on her as they hurried towards Beaumont then the state line. Malus was watching the road ahead of them as Darius continued his distance.

"This is gonna be good, Darius" Malus said with an evil grin. Darius nodded as they were halfway to Beaumont.

Brooklyn and Castiel drove nonstop through Beaumont and finally into Louisiana. Brooklyn felt the anxiety building in her chest as they cruised along swamplands and bayous. If she had calculated it right they would be on the east coast of Louisiana within the next three hours. She looked over at Castiel seeing her angel was relaxed and had his eyes open. She grinned at him reaching over and holding his hand.

"Bout another three hours and we'll be there, Cas" she said softly. He merely responded by holding her hand tighter and looking back out the window at the swamps never seeing such creations up close. Brooklyn knew the landscape fascinated him as he was still exploring and learning what was out there. As she looked out the rearview mirror she saw a Honda Acura in the pack that was behind them. She didn't think a thing of it as her eyes focused back on the interstate. The angels breezed through Lafayette along with other numerous towns that dotted the map until they hit Baton Rouge. As they crossed the Mighty Mississippi, Castiel craned his neck to get a better look at the massive waterway below. Brooklyn smiled to herself as he reminded her of a child with the expression he had on his face.

The Acura remained behind them as they headed around Lake Ponchartrain and towards the small patch of Louisiana coastline. Brooklyn was able to determine that the largest town nearby was Slidell and that would be where they started. Brooklyn looked back out her rearview mirror and saw the same car. She thought it odd but then again this was a major interstate and it did connect several major US cities and perhaps they had business elsewhere. Still she couldn't shake the notion that something was odd about the whole thing. Despite it being a half mile back, her vision had become like that of a hawk since she turned. As she looked forward the sign read Slidell 45. They were almost there.

Darius saw the same sign and grinned wider as they got closer towards their destination. Wouldn't Colin and Ciara be thrilled to see who they bring back this time as he knew that Colin would show his gratitude as he always had.

Within an hour, the Avalanche was pulling into the city of Slidell. They pulled into a motel getting a room before heading out towards the shore. Neither felt hungry but she knew Castiel had to eat to keep Jason alive so she stopped at one of the many fast food joints grabbing a quick bite then heading off to the south. The Acura kept a greater distance this time as they continued to follow the angels.

Darius pulled out his phone and dialed Aaron.

"Aaron, get the truck ready, we're on our way."

"Consider it done, Darius"

"Excellent. Now have the others watch for them and wait" Darius closed his phone. Black pools dominated as the demons saw the outline of the Louisiana shore. Ahead of them they saw the taillights of the Avalanche turn off towards the beach parking lot. The Acura slowed down killing the headlights as it pulled in the underbrush nearby. Darius and Malus exited the car and stalked the beach where the angels had already started their search.

Brooklyn ghosted her hand over the soft sand feeling for any trace of Gabriel. She closed her eyes and concentrated as the costal breeze tickled her face. She felt her mind and soul focus on the Archangel as she felt his presence. He was here! He was walking here on the beach alone. But he wasn't as he was watched and ambushed. It was then she heard the soft chanting. Chanting in a language she thought sounded familiar but at the same time was foreign to her ears.

Castiel stood over her as she was knelt on the sand. Suddenly, his senses kicked it in overdrive as they weren't alone. He quickly grabbed Brooklyn by the arm jerking her back to reality.

"Cas?! What's wrong!?" She asked seeing the alarm in his eyes.

"We need to leave, now. It's not safe here" the angel said running with her in tow back to the truck. The first demon struck delivering a blow to Castiel's chest. Brooklyn fell backwards as her angel fell back against the hit. They landed in the sand as they found themselves surrounded by demons. Brooklyn jumped up as Castiel soon followed suit. They were outnumbered but that didn't stop them from going down fighting. Brooklyn pulled the Colt and fired off several rounds killing the smallest demon of the group.

Turning to the other demons, Brooklyn then delivered a blow to the demon on her right and then left knocking them on the ground. With a hand pressed on each forehead, she exorcised them out sending them back to Hell. As she was exorcising the demons, Castiel fought off the one called Aaron as the demon delivered a sweep kick trying to bring the angel down. Brooklyn came up behind the demon kicking him in the back sending the creature straight to Castiel. The angel pressed his hand tight against the body sending the demon screaming back to the Pit.

"Let's go, Cas" Brooklyn said as they started to spread their wings. As they opened the impressive spans, they felt their bodies freezing and their wings furling back up. They tried in desperation to move but did so in vain. The chanting got louder as Darius approached with Malus in tow. Darius grinned as he laid eyes on them. Castiel and Brooklyn Ravenwood, two of the most powerful angels on Earth here and theirs for the taking. Malus held two steel collars grinning maliciously at the angels. Darius swept the angels' legs from beneath them sending them to their knees. Brooklyn felt the cold collar snapped around her neck feeling the black magic it possessed. She looked over at her angel seeing the fear in his eyes. She wanted to reach out and touch him but couldn't move her arms. Darius grabbed the Colt admiring it as he slid it in the waist band of his jeans.

"Cas…" she cried softly as Darius firmly grabbed her arms placing the set of manacles on her wrists. She felt the tears roll down her face as she felt helpless and at the mercy of the demons. Castiel felt her fear and anguish as Darius snapped the other set of manacles on his wrists. Though they couldn't physically touch, she was able to feel him spiritually which provided little comfort at this point.

Darius grabbed Castiel by the arm bringing him to his feet as Malus lifted Brooklyn in his arms carrying her to the waiting truck. One of the demons lifted the door up as she saw Darius and Malus bringing the angels. The female demon glared at the angels as she covered their heads with hoods.

Brooklyn merely stared at the blonde haired demon as she roughly pulled down the hood. Darius had made it quite clear that the angels were not to be harmed no matter what. The sounds of shuffling feet and drowned out voices surrounded them. The scratchy hoods may block out all light but they still could hear what was going on. Brooklyn found herself being lifted by strong arms and placed on a hard mat as she felt her angel being placed beside her. Almost immediately they sought out one another pressing their bodies against one another for support and comfort as the door was slammed shut and locked.

They felt the truck roar to life and jump start as it started to roll down the road. Brooklyn leaned her head on her angel's shoulder as he leaned his against hers.

_Where are they taking us?_

_I don't know, Brook._

_Do you think they had something to do with Gabriel, Raphael and the others going missing?_

_I'm certain they are, Brook. _

They sat in total silence the entire way as the large truck rolled through Louisiana heading north. Darius and Malus turned and grinned wickedly at each other as they headed towards the auction house with their latest cargo.

The truck was uncomfortable to say the least as Brooklyn and Castiel felt their bodies become sore and stiff from the hard mat and walls of the trailer. Brooklyn closed her eyes as she hoped that Brady, Markus or even Dean would come find them. She had to have faith that they would be found. But it was hard keeping that faith as they remained bound and hooded in a truck bound for destination unknown.

They would be on the road for several days feeling the truck stop for breaks as their captors would pull up to demonic safe houses feeding and bathing them before they were loaded back up like cattle as Darius drove the truck northward. Brooklyn hated being watched like an animal as she and her angel would eat what meager items the demons would feed them. How their black pools glared with hatred and malice as her bright grey ones met theirs with the same intensity. They sneered at her when she couldn't smite them or even unfurl her black wings or even use any of her powers. The collar made sure of that as its binding spell was very powerful. She was helpless and they knew it.

Several demons touched and ran their hands over the angels wanting to touch two of Heaven's most powerful warriors knowing that they would no longer be a threat. Castiel saw as Brooklyn closed her eyes as she shuddered at the demonic touches.

"Leave her alone" Castiel said coldly as Darius turned to the angel coming within inches of his face. Black pools locking into the angel's now dark blue eyes.

"You're not in charge, Castiel. Not now and not ever" Darius growled as he touched the collar around his neck causing Castiel to groan in pain.

Brooklyn jerked her head flashing anger in her eyes at the demon. Darius merely grinned as he focused his attention to the other angel.

"Brooklyn Ravenwood, the last daughter of Gabriel. You will fetch a high price indeed" he whispered in her ear as he ran his fingers through her auburn tresses. Brooklyn jerked her head back.

"Keep away from me, demon" she spat back as Darius snickered before he nodded at the two demons standing against the wall. The demons approached the angels placing the hoods back on them before loading them back in the truck.

They were confined to their dark mobile Hell for one more day as on the last day of travel the truck rolled to a stop and the engine went dead. Brooklyn and Castiel sat up as they heard the doors slam shut followed by the sound of feet crunching gravel moving around to the back. The door latch clicked followed by the door being lifted upward. Castiel heard voices and footsteps enter the trailer.

"Are they separate or together?" One voice asked.

"Darius says keep them together as they can fetch Colin a higher price" another answered.

Brooklyn felt someone lift her and hand her off to another waiting on the ground. Castiel was brought to his feet by the one in the truck as another demon helped him out and led him towards the building. Darius unlocked the door as the brunette and black haired demons led the newest arrivals towards their holding room. Castiel could feel the concrete descending as cool damp air brushed his hands. After heading downward for minutes the angel was stopped as the sound of a heavy metal door opening echoed through the corridor. Brooklyn was placed on the bed as Castiel was shoved on the bed beside her. The black haired demon pulled the hoods off their heads revealing for the first time where they were. Brooklyn looked around seeing the one toilet and sink and the bed they were on. Her eyes darted to her angel seeing Castiel looking straight at her.

"Awwww how sweet, the angel and his love, together at last. Darius was right, you two will fetch a high price" the brunette demon said as he and the black haired one slammed and locked the door.

_A high price? What was that demon talking about?_

_I don't know, Cas and I'm afraid to find out._

As the angels shifted their bodies to lay flush and facing one another, Darius watched them from the hall. He silently patted himself on the back for this job as he shut the flap and headed up to find Ciara and Colin to show them the newest arrivals.

**Thanks again to everyone out there!!! Update soon!!!**


	4. They Will Fetch A High Price

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear however. Again I want to thank everyone out there who has been supportive by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts. YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!

_Brooklyn and Castiel come face to face with Colin and Ciara…._

Darius hurried up the stairs without breaking a sweat until he reached the landing for the ground floor of the auction house. Turning the knob and pushing the door open he saw the preparations being made for Friday's auction. Darius made his way past the area where the sales took place and through the main opening turning left to head up the stairway marked Employees Only. He took two steps at a time as he wanted Colin to see this.

Reaching the second floor he saw a younger red haired man with a medium build and flashing green eyes sprawled out on the couch. He looked up seeing Darius heading towards the door that led to Colin's private office.

"Darius" the man greeted.

"Matthias" Darius responded back in kind as he entered his boss' private quarters.

Darius entered the plush office lined with paintings and decorated with large inviting pieces of furniture. In front of the window was a large antique desk to which a handsome blonde haired man with brown eyes that betrayed his true age was seated. On the desk was Ciara in a tight tank and short skirt. The blonde man was on his cell with a cross look upon his face obviously pissed at the person on the other end.

"I don't care, Anderson, we need to be sure that we keep those fucking hunters off our asses! Well, tap my contacts in the law enforcement circles and other political rings. They will be more than happy to help you if they wish to continue seeing their annual donations from me. Fine, keep me informed." The man slammed his phone shut sighing in disgust.

Ciara ran her fingers through his spiky blonde hair causing him to relax beneath her touch. Darius stood tall waiting to be addressed as the man looked up at his lead hunter.

"Darius, you're back. Is everything alright in the field?"

"Excellent, Colin, in fact I wanna show you the two latest arrivals that just came in" Darius said grinning widely. Colin looked at the demon knowing that this had to be good for him to personally come up like this. Rising from his chair and taking Ciara by the hand, the vampires followed the demon down towards the holding cells. They took the back passageways as to avoid the commotion downstairs taking in the solitude that came with the back secret halls.

The trio headed down the dark corridor until Darius stopped at one of the many steel doors unlocking it and pulling it open. Allowing the Elder Vampire and his mate to enter first, Darius followed shutting the door.

"Well, what do we have here?" Colin said quietly as he approached the sleeping angels. He felt his mouth creep upward into a grin upon realizing who was lying on the bed. Quickly he looked back at Darius who stood there with his hands behind his back observing Colin's reaction.

"Darius, are they…?" Darius nodded his head.

"We captured the last daughter of Gabriel and her angelic lover last night in Louisiana. Seems they were looking for Gabriel."

Colin looked to face Ciara seeing her grinning at the two forms on the bed. She had heard stories about Brooklyn Ravenwood as how she was the last daughter of Gabriel and that she was turned into an angel to save her life. The man was Castiel. The same Castiel that pulled Dean Winchester from Hell and fell in love with Brooklyn Ravenwood. This was just too good to be true. They would fetch them a high price that was for sure.

Castiel opened his eyes seeing the three figures standing before them. He could sense two were vampires as the other was Darius. Instinctively he pulled Brooklyn closer to him protecting her as best he could with the manacles on. Colin saw the movement and approached the angels until he was hovering above them. The Elder Vampire merely smirked at him as he leaned down until he was face to face with the angel.

"So, we finally meet, Castiel. I was expecting you to be bigger considering all of the things I have heard about you" Colin could smell the angel's blood causing his fangs to start to lower. He extended a long finger tracing the angel's neck feeling his pulse beneath his finger. Castiel shuddered at the vampire's caress feeling the taint of evil upon the creature. Colin pulled back turning to Ciara and Darius nodding in approval as he turned back around to be greeted by Brooklyn kicking him square in the solar plexus. Colin was knocked backwards landing on his back. Ciara and Darius were immediately by his side lifting him to his feet. Ciara started to lunge for the angel but Colin's arm shot out holding her back.

"No, Ciara" he said flatly. She glared at Colin then back at Brooklyn who was now being restrained by Castiel.

"Don't you ever touch him again, you blood sucking bottom dweller!" Brooklyn shouted as she fought against her angel to have another shot at the vampire. No one touched him and got away with it! Colin was rather amused with the auburn haired seraph with the anger and hatred flashing in those bright grey eyes. She had a lot of attitude, energy and power and he found that alluring. She was definitely going to make one of his customers very happy. Some of them would see breaking her as a challenge and they never backed down from a challenge.

Colin waltzed up to the struggling angel grinning at her. She had the Archangel's spirit and determination that was for sure. He avoided her kicks grabbing them and holding them in place with one arm. Brooklyn found she couldn't move her legs as Colin grabbed her face locking his brown eyes to her grey ones. She found herself becoming tired and groggy as he imposed his will upon her. Castiel pulled her away from the vampire as he placed her on the bed protecting her.

"Stay back, vampire" he warned. Colin put his hands up in surrender as he backed up. Castiel knew the vampire was mocking them as the creature was grinning in a sinister manner. This only caused him to hold Brooklyn closer to him. Castiel never took his eyes off Colin as he left along with Ciara and Darius.

"That little bitch is going to pay for striking you" Ciara declared as they reached Colin's office. He looked at her seeing the rage burning in her eyes. It seemed the angel had struck a nerve with his mate when she attacked him.

"No, Ciara, we will leave that to her new master whoever that may be. Besides, it would be very unbecoming of you to do such a thing" Colin said in an admonishing tone. Ciara nodded head as she still seethed below the surface. She wanted to make Brooklyn suffer for her insubordination. No one hit her Colin and lived to see another day. But as she looked into those ancient brown orbs she knew it would be fruitless to do such a thing. Colin kissed her before he said softly "You should rest my dear for you are weary and besides I have an important personal call to make."

Ciara turned to leave the office leaving Colin alone. The vampire grabbed his phone and punched in a very familiar number.

"Yes" the dark voice answered.

"It's me, listen I have some new arrivals that you will be very interested in" Colin said.

"I'm listening" the voice responded.

"Come to the auction house and I'll show you."

"I will be there in one hour" the line went silent as Colin leaned back in his chair smiling to himself as he knew that his visitor will be very interested in the angels. This auction would be their best yet.

An hour later came a knock on the door. Colin looked up to see the raven haired vampire enter.

"Judas" Colin said coming around the desk to greet his Sire. Judas smiled at the younger vampire. Colin was his youngest progeny, the last to be chosen.

"Take me to these new arrivals you were gushing about over the phone, Colin" Judas instructed as he led his Sire down the back stairs towards the basement area. Colin could barely keep in his excitement as they stopped at the cell door. Colin unlocked and pulled the door open allowing Judas to step in first. As the Master Vampire approached the pair he immediately recognized the angels on the bed. Brooklyn gasped in fright as she saw Judas closing in, holding Castiel tight as the vampire stopped before the bed eyeing both angels.

"Where did you find them?" Judas inquired turning back to Colin.

"Darius and Malus got them in Louisiana while they were searching for Gabriel."

_The Archangel…He's here?_

_Yes, along with Raphael…_

Judas grinned as he turned around leaving the cell and heading back up towards the auction house. Colin turned and left as well, leaving Castiel and Brooklyn alone once again. Castiel encircled her with his manacled arms holding her against his body. Brooklyn breathed deeply as she leaned into him.

"Do you think anyone will find us, Cas?"

Castiel stroked her hands thinking how to answer her. A part of him kept the faith while the other part held doubt.

"Keep the faith, Brook. We will be found, I promise" he leaned in kissing the top of her head. The angels sat there holding tight to one another in silence.

Judas stood in the hallway as Colin locked the door double checking the steel lock. Turning to his sire, Colin saw a pleased look etched on Judas' face. The vampire reminded himself to reward Darius handsomely for his efforts as Judas stepped into Colin's personal space.

"You did well, Colin" he said touching his progeny's face before leaving. "I'll be at the auction Friday" he said as he left. Colin hurried back up the stairs for he had much to do before Friday.

The phone was on its sixth ring when Brady dove for it knocking it off the stand.

"Shit! Hold on! Don't hang up!" He yelled as he grabbed the receiver. "Hello?"

"Brady? Hey it's Bobby."

"Bobby, what's up?"

"I don't want alarm you or Markus but I got at call from a state trooper friend of mine in Louisiana and they found Brooklyn's truck abandoned. Is she alright? Have either one of you heard from her recently?" His voice laced with concern.

"Abandoned!? No, neither one of us has heard from her or Castiel. What were they doing in Louisiana!?"

"That I can't tell you, Brady. But I'm headed down there to Phoenix. Something big is going on and we need to talk."

"I'll tell Markus. Bobby, what the Hell is going on?" Brady was on the verge of panic by this time as no one had seen Brooklyn or Castiel and now her truck was found with no driver.

"Not over the phone, Brady. I'll see you in a few days" Bobby hung up leaving Brady in a daze.

Brooklyn and Castiel were MIA and Bobby wouldn't say what the fuck was going on. The hunter slumped in the chair still feeling as if he was lost in a fog of confusion. How was he going to tell Markus that his daughter and her angel were missing? Brady sat there numb all over unable to move as it sunk in his best friend and one constant person in his life was gone. As he remained there in the chair he closed his eyes as he grabbed his cell phone and punched in a familiar cell number.

The phone vibrated on the stand rattling against the phone and alarm clock. Dean hurried to grab it banging his knee into the corner of bed causing him to curse and swear as he reached his phone.

"Brady, hey man" Dean was surprised to hear from Brady making his heart start to pound.

"Dean, I got some bad news. Brooklyn and Castiel are missing. Cops found her truck in Louisiana abandoned this morning" Brady heard the breathing on the other end knowing Dean was not taking this well at all.

"Bobby let me know about the truck and he's headed here to Phoenix. Where are you and Tariel at?" Dean rubbed his eyes with thumb and finger trying to get himself back together.

"We're in Salt Lake City. We'll finish up here and then head straight there. Was there anything else that Bobby had to tell you?" Dean pleaded with Brady hoping he had anything else no matter how minute it was.

"Nothing he would say over the phone, Dean. Look, just get down here okay? We're gonna find her and Cas, Dean" Brady said trying to comfort Dean in his own odd way.

"We're on our way, Brady. Call me if you hear anything and I don't care how minor it is ok?"

"I promise, Dean" Brady told his friend as they hung up.

Dean sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Even though he was very much in love with Tariel, a part of his heart would always be lost to Brooklyn and it was that part of his heart that was hurting. They had to find her and Cas! As he sat there, Tariel sat down beside him having heard the entire conversation. She turned his head so he was looking at her.

"Dean? Dean, look at me. We are going to find her and Castiel. Castiel is my brother and Brooklyn is my sister and I love them both and there is no way I'm going to lose anymore brethren to this war than what I have lost" she said as Dean looked at her. He nodded taking her in his arms holding her tight. Tariel knew he was hurting but she also knew he was happy to have her in his life and she had been his rock. Dean pressed his forehead to hers stroking her face seeking comfort in her arms and Tariel was more than willing to give him that very comfort. She leaned in pressing her lips to his in a searing passionate kiss. Dean deepened it as they fell back on the bed as Tariel lay on top of him letting her take control.

Brooklyn woke up still leaned in against her angel. She could feel his deep steady breathing as he was still asleep. She carefully turned her body until she faced Castiel and watched as he slept. He looked at peace with no weight upon his shoulders, no worries of Lucifer walking free or any other burden. Leaning up she softly kissed him feeling the warmth between them as she let them linger there before pulling back. She snuggled in to her angel stroking his face not wanting to ponder what their fate will be. At least they were together and that was what mattered no matter where they were.

_I love you, Cas. No matter what happens or where we are, I will always be with you, my angel. _

As she fell back asleep, Colin was observing them. He could feel the strong bond and love they shared. He may be a vampire, but he knew what love was when he saw it. A part of his humanity had remained intact when he was turned and it was that small shred of his soul that saw to it they would go together but after that it mattered not what happened to them.

Judas had finished off a young tri athlete and was headed home when he thought about the angels. He was determined to get them for he had special plans for the two warriors and money was no object as he would pay whatever price deemed necessary to get Brooklyn and Castiel. He smiled as he thought of what he had in store for them.

Dean sped like a bat out of Hell towards Phoenix. Tariel looked at him seeing the distant look in his bright green eyes. She knew he was very much in love with her as she was in love with him but sometimes late at night, she would hear him whisper Brooklyn's name in his sleep. She had come to terms that they would each have a part of one another's hearts as Castiel had come to understand but sometimes she had to wonder. Dean looked over at her seeing those brilliant eyes full of concern mixed with love. She saw those green orbs lighten up at the sight of her gentle eyes as they touched his heart. He took her hand kissing it as he held it gently. Dean had to keep those raging emotions at bay as Brooklyn was with Castiel and now an angel but that didn't stop him from caring a lot for her and Castiel.

Bobby was headed southwest taking the back roads as to avoid any cops. He knew Dean would be beside himself as Brooklyn was missing. He knew the man still loved her and if anything had happened to her he would probably never forgive himself even when the situation was beyond his control. He worried about the man he had thought of as a son as he continued on. Dean had been literally through Hell and now this. The old truck rumbled across the Iowa/Nebraska line as the sun started lower in the sky.

**Ok everyone!!! Update soon!**


	5. Auction Day

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear however. I want to thank everyone out there who has been supportive and positive through reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts: YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!!!

_As everyone gathers in Phoenix, the day of the auction has arrived…_

Brady and Markus sat in silence unsure of what to say. Brooklyn and Castiel were missing and Bobby knew something was going on but couldn't or wouldn't say over the phone. And now Dean was in a state of shock and anger upon hearing Brooklyn was missing. Brady ran his hand down his face as he was frustrated that they were sitting on their asses when they should have been out looking for the angels.

"That's it!" Brady slammed his fists into the chair in frustration standing up and pacing about the room furiously. "Why are we sitting here when we could be out looking for Brook and Cas!?"

"Brady…" Markus warned the younger hunter. Brady continued pacing about the room with his hands balled up into fists. Markus shook his head as Brady continued pacing like a caged animal.

"Markus, we should be out there" he pointed out the window. "Looking for Brooklyn and Castiel." Brady sat back down with his face in his hands growling in frustration. Markus sat down next to the younger man.

"We'll get them back, Brady, even if we have to go Hell and back to do it." Markus said taking Brady into a much needed embrace as the younger hunter broke down sobbing into Markus' shoulder.

Today was the day. Colin rose with a grin as today was auction day. Soon the angels would be sold off making him a small fortune. Ciara remained asleep beside him as the sun rose streaking through the curtains as he slipped out of bed waltzing towards the shower wanting to start the day off right.

Castiel woke up seeing his angel still asleep against him. He had admit to himself Brooklyn took a calculated risk in attacking Colin but it was rather satisfying seeing him get outfoxed by her. He felt her turn on her side as she remained fast asleep. They had to figure out how to get out of here but with the manacles and collars on them they couldn't use their powers to get them out. Colin had thought of everything it seemed. Castiel felt helpless as they remained a prisoner of Colin waiting to be auctioned off like cattle to the highest bidder. The thought disgusted the angel causing him to shudder.

His shuddering woke Brooklyn as she looked up seeing what she thought was disappointment in his eyes.

"Cas, what's the matter?" Brooklyn asked with a hint of sadness in her voice. Castiel pulled her up until their foreheads met closing his eyes thinking of what to tell her. How could he tell her that he felt responsible for the mess they were in?

"Castiel, listen to me. This is not your fault, none of it is. I don't blame you and I never will. Why do you blame yourself?"

"I was supposed to protect you and keep you safe and I didn't. If I was doing what I was ordered to do we wouldn't be here waiting to be sold like cattle." Castiel saw deep sadness flash in her eyes as Brooklyn extended her cuffed hands up towards his strong face lightly running her fingers along his face and jaw line. She smiled as she saw her angel lean into her touch closing his eyes tight.

"I never once thought you were at fault for any of this and I never will my angel" she whispered as she leaned against him. Though he was deeply touched by her words of confidence and love, Castiel still felt responsible. He felt as if had failed her as her guardian and he wasn't sure if he could forgive himself.

"Castiel, you need to forgive yourself" Brooklyn's words reverberated through the room fading as they reached the walls and were replaced by complete silence except for the sounds of their breathing.

The silence was broken by the sound of the door unlatching and opening as a red haired green eyed man stepped in followed Darius and Malus. Brooklyn and Castiel grabbed onto one another as if their lives depended on it as the three approached the angels. Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at the red haired man as he stopped crossing his arms across his chest. His head tilted to one side as if he was studying the two angels before him. After remaining in the stance for several seconds he straightened back up before finally speaking.

"So, these are the two powerful angels everyone has been talking about?" He asked the two behind him without turning.

"Yes, Matthias" Darius answered with an air of respect. Matthias leaned in holding her chin in his hand before he ran his hand down her neck. He turned to look at Castiel who held Brooklyn tight to his chest. Matthias merely sized him up before turning back to Darius and Malus.

"Colin says they need to be bathed and dressed for tonight as do the others. We need them to look their best for the paying customers" Matthias ordered as he turned to leave with Darius and Malus on his heels.

The thought of being separated from Castiel made Brooklyn cringe as the angel stroked her hair trying to soothe her.

"No one will tear us apart, Brook. I promise" Castiel vowed kissing her forehead. All they could was wait.

Bobby's truck pulled up in the drive, the engine roaring loud enough to wake the dead. The older hunter cut the engine hesitant to climb out. He struggled to form what he was about to tell Brady and Markus. Hell, even he was having a hard time comprehending what he learned. But Markus and Brady had to know they deserved to know. Finally gathering the courage after remaining in his truck for several minutes, Bobby opened the door and stepped out slamming the door behind him.

Markus had finally calmed Brady down with a few shots of whiskey when the doorbell rang. Markus sprinted to the door opening it to find Bobby standing there with a nervous smile on his face. Markus could tell he was hiding something.

"Robert, please come in" Markus opened the door wider for his friend to enter. Bobby nervously looked around as Markus shut the door and led him to the living room where Brady was seated with the Jack Daniels and a shot glass before him. A blank stare greeted the men as Bobby eased himself into the chair opposite Brady. The older hunter felt his heart racing as he swallowed down a lump in his throat. Markus wearily eyed his friend as Bobby fought to say the words that needed to be said. After sitting in silence for a few moments, he finally gathered the courage to tell them.

"Markus and Brady we need to talk. We may know where Brooklyn and Castiel are. Have either one of you heard of the Nightingale?" Both men absently shook their heads as Bobby nodded his before continuing on.

"For a while now, hunters had been vanishing without a trace across the country and we didn't know how or why. Well a few months ago one the hunters in Tennessee informed us of this place. Very hush hush, not too many knew about its existence. Anyways, when angels and others such as Wiccans started to go missing, all signs were pointing towards the Nightingale."

"Bobby! Spill it out, please!?" Brady pleaded with desperation in his eyes.

"The Nightingale is run by an Elder Vampire named Colin. It's an auction house. We suspect the missing angels and others have wound up here and are being sold to the highest bidders" Bobby saw the anger and shock that lit up the men's faces. Brady shot up with rage in his eyes.

"An auction house?! Who the fuck buys them!?"

"Do you really need me to answer that Brady?" Bobby asked as Brady realized the horrid truth. His best friend was going to be sold like a commodity to some sick evil bastard and do whatever they wanted to her. Markus grabbed Brady pulling him back down on the couch. Markus knew Brady wanted to go to Tennessee and get Brook, but they needed a plan. Just then the door swung open and shut as Dean and Tariel had finally arrived. Bobby quickly looked away unable to meet Dean's sharp green eyes.

"Not everyone speak up at once" Dean said as he saw the somber faces. "Someone wanna tell me what the Hell is going on here?" Bobby stood forcing himself to meet Dean's worried expression.

"Sit down, son" Bobby said clasping a hand on his shoulder guiding the hunter and his angel to the chair.

"Bobby, man, come on spill it" Dean pleaded as Bobby took a deep breath trying to find the best way to break the news to him.

"We may have located Brooklyn and Castiel. We need to head to Tennessee, like yesterday."

Dean knew Bobby was tip toeing around the real issue at hand. He felt his frustration rapidly rising as he fought to keep it in check.

"Bobby, please, tell me!" At this point Dean was one level below yelling as Bobby realized there was no point in hiding it any longer.

"Dean, I'm not sure how to tell you this but we think Brooklyn and Castiel are at a place called the Nightingale. It's an auction house that caters to the Other side" Dean cut him off.

"A what!? NO!!! No it can't be!" Tariel grabbed Dean holding him as he started to shake uncontrollably. They had to find them before they were lost for good! Tariel looked over at Bobby praying what he said wasn't true. Bobby could only look with sadness as Tariel got her answer.

"Dean, we will find them. You need to have faith" her voice firm and her hazel eyes showed determination and certainty. She wasn't going to lose anymore brethren especially when it was Brook and Cas.

Brady leapt up racing to his room throwing clothes and his toiletries in his bag. "What are we standing here for!?" He yelled racing out the door. Markus quickly gathered up his own things soon joining the others outside. The Impala and truck sped towards Louisville as Dean hoped they wouldn't be too late.

Matthias opened the door as two new demons followed behind him. He turned towards the dark haired woman pointing at Brooklyn.

"Alexis, take the female angel and have her cleaned up for tonight. Marcos, you take the other angel and see to it he is readied as well." The demons nodded as they approached the sleeping angels. Brooklyn woke up to see them inching towards her and Castiel. Immediately she moved her body from his ready to fight. Alexis, the female demon, tackled Brooklyn touching the collar around her neck. She cried out feeling pain shoot through her draining her of any will to fight or resist. Alexis merely picked her up around the waist taking her down the corridor. Castiel had awakened to his angel's screams of pain only to see her being taken away from him. He felt himself jolt up to stop the demon from carrying her away but was stopped by Marcos, the other demon. He sneered at the angel as Castiel desperately tried to reach Brooklyn. Marcos slammed him against the wall wrapping his large hand around the metallic collar. The angel's ears rang as his vision went black at the demon's touch feeling the pain course through his body.

"I'm in charge here, angel" Marcos growled in his ear as Castiel lost all will at the demon's touch. Darius was a bloody genius when he came up with this way to keep the angels in line seeing how these little babies bound an angel's power rendering them useless. And when they tried to fight back a very uncomfortable charge shocked them but not harming them.

Castiel felt his body being hoisted over Marcos's shoulder as the demon took the angel down the corridor, one step closer to what appeared to be an inevitable fate.

Brooklyn felt herself being lowered onto a bench as Alexis began removing her clothing. Brooklyn fought against the demon's invasive hands but was no match for the powerful dark magic that controlled her. She felt the manacles being removed from her wrists as the female demon turned to remove her shirt and bra. Brooklyn felt exposed and vulnerable in this state with her soul crying out for Castiel as she shivered and felt the tears welling in her perfect grey eyes until they rolled down her face and onto the floor. Alexis felt no sympathy for the angel as she knew that when she was human, Brooklyn was responsible for the countless deaths of her sisters and brothers. This was sweet revenge as far as the demon was concerned.

"Up" she commanded coldly. Brooklyn rose as Alexis led her by the elbow to a second room which housed a shower and towels already placed out. This was it. It was auction day.

Alexis pushed Brooklyn ahead of her into the room which was warm but its appearance was deceiving as to what its purpose was. Brooklyn eyed the room feeling alone and cold inside. Alexis spun her around so their eyes met. Brooklyn could see the undying hatred and malice in the demon's eyes as they remained locked together.

"Colin says you need to be cleaned up. Get in there and clean up" she barked at the angel. Brooklyn eyes narrowed until they were slits throwing back the emotions Alexis had shown her but moments ago.

"Are you deaf, Ravenwood?! I said get your angelic ass in there and clean up. I will not tell you again" the tone in Alexis' voice turned menacing as Brooklyn stood there still defiant.

"Make me, demon" she retorted seeing the demon's face turning red with anger as her eyes flashed coal black. Alexis reached out grabbing her neck sending sharp jolts of energy through her. Brooklyn's legs buckled as the pain became unbearable. She collapsed to the floor in a naked heap at Alexis' feet. The demon grinned seeing how much pain Brooklyn was in. But she had to get this damn angel ready and she wasn't about to endure Colin's wrath. Again. Alexis grabbed Brooklyn roughly by the arm bringing her to her feet as she dragged the angel towards the shower.

Alexis started the water making sure it wouldn't burn the angel's skin before shoving her in. Brooklyn stood there as the hot water cascaded over her. She heard the demon's voice over the water.

"Time's ticking, Ravenwood, I would seriously suggest you get cleaned up."

Brooklyn looked to find the body wash and sponge sitting on the shelf as she started to wash her body. Her tears mixed with the soap and water as she washed her face. She felt so alone without her angel beside her. Her thoughts wandered to him as she continued to clean herself up. She didn't realize he was on the other side of the wall being subjected to the same treatment as she.

Castiel had put up a fight with Marcos every step of the way until Marcos once again sent the all too familiar waves of pain through him. He had to stop or Jason would surely suffer a great deal so he relented to Marcos as the demon quickly and effortlessly stripped him down tossing his clothing aside. He removed the manacles before pulling him towards the showers.

"Get moving, angel" Marcos commanded as Castiel felt his body obey the demon and step in the shower. The steady rush of water ran over him as he thought about Brooklyn. He had half expected her to be there lathering his waiting body with those gentle hands but found himself alone. He fought to feel her soul but failed to as the walls were blocking him from sensing her. He fought back the overwhelming sadness and tears as he washed his body and hair trying to block out the pain. His mind drifted back to happier times when they would bathe one another and revel in the presence of the other. How he would hold her tight against his body feeling the heat of her body. And of the many times they had made love in the shower whispering words of love and undying devotion. He could only pray that they would be reunited.

The demons had laid out what it was they were to wear for the evening's events as Colin liked to treat his customers to well groomed and dressed angels and beings. He always made the final inspection before they were brought out for to be paraded for the sea of buyers.

As Brooklyn finished drying her body and hair, Alexis had laid out a smoke grey silk gown with spaghetti straps and matching undergarment. Brooklyn wearily eyed the undergarment seeing there was very little left to the imagination. Then again, that was the idea. Alexis watched as the angel dressed in the gown and garment. Her auburn hair cascaded down her neck reaching her shoulders in layers. Once she was cleaned and dressed, Alexis once again dragged Brooklyn down the hall with her wrists bound together. Her heart raced as she hoped she would see her angel. She couldn't bear the thought of being separated from him. Her soul had continued to cry out to him as she was led down the hall and finally to the door at the end.

Alexis swung the door open leading the angel by the elbow. Brooklyn's eyes went wide with shock as she saw who else was there as well.

"Raphael! Gabriel!" She cried out as Alexis roughly grabbed her and seating her down on a long bench.

"Easy on the manhandling, Xena" she spat out as Alexis hooked her bound wrists to a chain connected to the floor. She noted that the Archangels were bound just as she was. A tsunami of mixed emotions washed over seeing her beloved brethren well and alive. But no Castiel. Gabriel watched his daughter become racked with sadness as her angel was nowhere to be seen. Brooklyn lowered her head not wanting the Archangels to see her pain and tears.

The door swung open as Marcos dragged Castiel in. Brooklyn looked up through her red and puffy eyes to see her angel before her. Relief washed over her as Marcos pushed Castiel down beside her locking his manacles to the floor.

"Cas…" she whispered not caring if the tears were rolling down her face for all to see. Her angel looked heartbroken as they sat there in silence. Brooklyn stretched her hand pleading with her eyes for her angel to do the same. The Archangels watched as the angels clasped hands pressing their foreheads together as they were reunited.

The Impala and truck raced across the New Mexico desert only stopping for food. But even then it was drive through as they pressed onward hoping to make it to Tennessee by tomorrow. They would take turns driving the vehicles so everyone rested or something that resembled rest. Brady and Markus would each drive then trade off with Bobby and Dean at night.

"We have to find them, Markus. We just have to" Dean said as his voice was strained from exhaustion and melancholy. The steel blue eyed hunter looked at the weary hunter. He knew Dean still loved his daughter as she still loved him but they had found new loves but would always have a place in their hearts for each other. He had been angry at first with Dean for breaking Brooklyn's heart but he saw Dean truly did love her and that something else was responsible for their misery; Markus gave the man another chance and came to love him like another son.

It was at Amarillo they stopped to break and change drivers. Markus knew Dean was nervous about letting him drive his baby but his fears soon subsided as Markus treated her with kid gloves. Brady drove Bobby's truck as the older man was lulled into a restless sleep.

**Ok everyone! Next chapter up soon! Thank you again to everyone that is following this story!**


	6. Sold!

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but am only merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's though. For everyone out there that has been showing support for these characters and stories: YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!!!

_Brooklyn and Castiel learn their fate as the crew makes it to Tennessee…_

The buyers gathered in the auction house anxious for the night's sales to begin. Their invitations had indicated this would be an auction not to miss as there were several special auctions to be held. The atmosphere was charged with excitement and anticipation as the potential buyers wondered what the special auctions could be. Speculation rose as to what Colin had in store for them this evening as they continued to file in taking their seats. The sea of buyers reflected a cross section of powerful figures from the Other side. Vampires, demons and even some humans in powerful positions had gathered to take part in the evening's events. Many already owned slaves used for various personal gains.

Colin stood above the masses smiling to himself as Ciara came up beside him. Her green eyes flashed with excitement as he continued to stare down below. For her this was a sweeter payback for that damned daughter of Gabriel. She reached over snaking an arm around her mate's waist leaning into his body as she observed the scene play out below.

Castiel looked over as Brooklyn strained to see through the small gap in the curtains seeing only shapes and movement. Sighing, she turned her head back and looked at the chains bound to her wrists as she tugged on them. The dark magic Darius had placed on the manacles had ensured that their powers could not be used in any escape attempt or against their captors. Brooklyn could feel the dark energy burning into her skin as the cold metal cuffs remained tight around her wrists. She made a note to track down Darius when she got out of this mess. She let her mind wander as anxiety and uncertainty swept over. She hated not knowing what was going on on the other side of the black velvet curtain. She could hear multiple voices echoing through the grand hall. She didn't even have to ask whose voices those were as she already knew the answer. They were the buyers anxious to fight against one another to be the sole owner of her and her angel. The thought of being owned by something so foul disgusted her deeply.

Castiel had watched her as her mind wandered in thought. He felt her disgust and anxiety as she sat there knowing they were going to be sold to some dark creature. He leaned over holding her hand in his lifting to his lips as he pressed them against her soft skin. Brooklyn felt herself smile at him as the love she shared for him pushed out all other thoughts. He felt her brilliant grey pools locked deep into his sapphire blue ones blocking the world around them out. He pressed his forehead against hers offering what little comfort and contact he could as they remained bound.

"Cas, I'm scared…" she whispered softly. Her angel sensed she was afraid of losing him after all they had been through. It was killing him he couldn't reach out and wrap his arms around her small waist and hold her tight.

"I know you are, Brook. If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell a soul?" Brooklyn nodded her head looking in his bright blue eyes.

"I'm afraid too, Brook. I'm afraid that no one will be able to save us from this nightmare." His words of doubt did not surprise Brooklyn as she too had harbored her own doubts about being saved from this living Hell.

"You're not the only one, Cas. I don't think anyone will be able to find us in time and that we will all be ripped apart forced to face an unknown fate."

Raphael and Gabriel could watch as the angels sought what solace they could in one another. It was breaking their hearts to see them be torn apart once again. His daughter had finally found peace and solace with Castiel only to now face that same serenity being threatened. Gabriel made a solemn vow to stop Colin when they got out of this. He had a suspicion Colin was working with darker forces as their absence created a disadvantage for Heaven's armies. He could only pray as they sat there hearing the crowd fall silent.

"Good evening and thank you all for being here on this special night as this will be one auction you shall never forget" Colin's voice rang out across the vast room capturing his buyers' attention with those ancient orbs and commanding presence. He grinned as every single set of eyes were now focused on him. He waited a few seconds as the crowd was feeling a little anxious. He started speaking again with his calm and strong voice.

"And without any further delay, let us begin the sale!" The buyers cheered and clapped as he exited the walkway.

Brooklyn heard footsteps as Colin made his presence known to the angels. He eyed the four seraphs as he walked up and down like a drill sergeant inspecting his recruits. He stopped at Raphael first motioning for the demon that followed him to release the Healer. The demon grabbed Raphael by the bicep forcing him on his feet. Raphael's vessel's strong features hardened as Colin sized him up looking him over. He grabbed the angel's face in his hand staring hard into Raphael's hazel orbs. The angel's deep blue eyes went hard as the vampire spoke.

"Raphael, the Healer. For centuries you watched over and healed the sick and injured in battle. Too bad for your kind you won't be around to provide your services. Take him out" Colin barked as the demon grabbed the angel leading him towards the walkway to start the auction. Brooklyn shot a pure look of disgust at the Elder vampire. Colin felt the angel's cold stare burn into his soul as he whipped around grabbing her by the shoulder digging his nails into her flesh. Brooklyn continued to stare into those green ancient depths not backing down from him. She would bring a high price indeed.

Castiel could only watch as his angel continued staring down the Elder as if daring him to try something and see what happened. Gabriel was also witness to the battle of wills as neither refused to relent.

"Brooklyn Ravenwood, the last daughter of Gabriel" the vampire hissed looking over at the Archangel.

"You flinched, vampire" she said coldly as Colin turned around coming within inches of her face his green eyes narrowing into slits as his hand dug further into her skin.

"I'm gonna enjoy watching you get sold to the highest bidder, angel. You and your precious Castiel" he growled as he released her shoulder leaving five angry nail marks that already began to vanish. She looked at Gabriel and Castiel seeing disappointment etched in their faces.

"Brook, what were you doing?" Castiel asked.

"I won. Colin flinched" she simply stated as Brooklyn closed her eyes hearing the crowd scream and attempt to outbid one another on Raphael. The furious voices continued on until she heard a gavel slam and applause roar amongst the buyers. The angels lowered their heads as they knew their brother was gone. Colin soon appeared ready for Gabriel. The Archangel looked over at his daughter seeing sorrow darken her once bright eyes.

"Leave him alone!" She cried out as the demon grabbed Gabriel forcing him up. Colin looked over at her with a smug expression upon his face as he conducted his once over. He nodded to the demon as the Archangel was led away never breaking away from her grey eyes.

"Gabriel…" she whispered feeling the hot tears rapidly well up and fall. She felt her heart breaking as she saw him turn around the corner hearing the crowds react as Gabriel was auctioned off. Castiel sat there feeling helpless as his angel sat there sobbing and grieving at losing her Archangel.

"Why are we being put through this, Cas? What did we do wrong? Is this another test of faith?" Brooklyn sobbed feeling Castiel's hand squeeze hers tightly. She felt her family being ripped apart as the gavel slammed down indicating Gabriel had just been sold.

_I'll find you Gabriel, even if I have to go to Hell and back I will bring you back…_Brooklyn vowed as Colin now stood before them grinning at them. The vampire knew that it was worth saving the best for last.

"Ready to meet your potential owner, angels?" Colin asked as he reached out touching Brooklyn's tear streaked face. The vampire saw his chance to taunt the angel as she sat there sobbing. "What's wrong, Brooklyn? Not so tough are you now that your precious Gabriel is gone. But don't worry, it will soon be over and you will meet your new master." He let his fingers linger as he lightly traced them across her skin like a lover would. He could smell the heavenly essence on her and Castiel as he felt his fangs begin to slide down.

"Get the angels out there" he barked pleased with their appearances. Brooklyn and Castiel were led around the corner as she felt her heart sinking. Colin grinned at them as his fangs remained lowered not caring if the angels were repulsed by the pleasure he was feeling from this.

The one with the coal black irises watched as the angelic pair were paraded around the walkway before being forced to stand in place. He could see the hardness in her grey eyes as the demon showed her off revealing her toned legs and ass for the buyers to see. This only drove up the price as Brooklyn looked at them with pure disgust. The demon turned his attention to Castiel pulling the angel's unbuttoned shirt open exposing the taught chest and abs beneath. Some of the female buyers screamed out with lust and want as they hollered out their bids.

"20 million!"  
"25 million!"

"35 million!"

"38 million!" As the price for the angels continued to climb as the black eyed man stood and watched waiting for the right moment. He felt a smile cross his lips as the price reached 60 million on its way to 70 million.

"80 million!" A red haired demon yelled out daring any of the other bidders to go higher.

"I have 80 million. Do I hear 82 million? 80 million going once, 80 million going twice…"  
"125 million dollars" The ice cold voice echoed through the room as hush spread amongst the buyers. All eyes turned to the black eyed man as he casually strolled down the aisle towards the walkway. The red haired demon flashed coal black pools knowing he had been outbid. The lighting prevented Brooklyn and Castiel from seeing who the man was as he continued his way down. The light bathed him in an almost angelic glow which was ironic considering who the man was.

"Betrayer…" Castiel growled as Brooklyn quickly realized who the man was.

"Judas!" She cried out as the vampire's grin widened revealing a perfect row of white teeth.

The vampire strolled up to his newly acquired purchases sizing them up as he nodded in approval. Brooklyn felt his black eyes burning deep in her soul. She jerked her head to the side as she felt the black orbs still trained on her. Castiel could only glare as the Betrayer turned to greet the angel with a smug expression firmly planted on his ancient face.

"What's wrong, Castiel? Did you really think that you had seen the last of me in Phoenix? Did you really think you and Brooklyn didn't have to fear seeing me again? I swear you angels are so predictable it's sickening" Judas hissed. Castiel narrowed his blue orbs as they turned into dark narrow slits fixed on the vampire's raven black ones. The ancient enemies remained locked within one another's stare as Judas turned to Colin who was now standing behind his sire. Colin saw his sire was pleased with his new "purchases" and was ready to take them with him.

"I want them marked with this" Judas flashed a slip of paper to the demon as he nodded his head. "I want to make certain that everyone knows who they belong to." The vampire grinned at the angels as they were led away from the peering eyes of the crowd and in a smaller room. The confined space was hot and stuffy as the demon forced Brooklyn and Castiel on a bench. In the corner they saw a figure hunched over moving over small vials and holding something in his hand. Brooklyn could sense this being was a demon as it continued to fuss over the various vials and bottles. She felt her body tense up as she felt a presence behind them. She didn't get the opportunity to find out who it was as she felt something sharp in stab her in the neck. Brooklyn felt a numbness spreading throughout her body as she fought to stay awake feeling the powerful drug take over her until she could fight no more. Castiel watched helplessly as she succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Cas…" she said in a slurred speech as solid arms caught her and picked her up.

Her angel soon joined her in darkness and slumber…

Dean and the others remained hidden in the underbrush watching the security guards as they protected their master and his buyers from unwanted visitors. Through the night vision binoculars, Dean could see the perimeter was heavily guarded and well protected as two large guards were heavily armed. The older Winchester man fought to suppress the urge to leap out and take on the rent a goons. Tariel saw his jaw tightly clenched as he never took his eyes off the building. She knew in there somewhere was Brooklyn and Castiel and who knows how many other angels.

They were joined by another hunter who had been the godsend for the group. Callie had been watching the place for months now providing the hunters with information about the place. The Nightingale was an auction house that an Elder vampire named Colin Huntington ran, though that was not his real name. The vampire had demonic hunters that captured various beings such as angels, Wiccans and hunters selling them off to the highest bidder. The auction was by invitation only and no one knew when the auction was until they received their invitations with the date and time. Callie had been able to intercept an invitation the day before seeing that the next auction was tonight.

"What's going on, Dean?" Brady asked as Dean handed off the binoculars.

"Nothing, yet, Brady. Here take a look." Brady peered through the lens seeing the two rent a goons and a large truck. To the right were the cars and limos of the buyers. Brady deduced some of these individuals held high stature in society based on the cars he saw. As he continued scanning the area, Brady though of his best friend, wondering if she had been sold or still remained in there. He felt himself getting anxious.

"What's the plan?" Brady asked hoping someone would answer.

"We walk right in like we own the place" Dean answered flatly as he stood heading to his car.

"Hold on there, son, you can't go barging in there. If you've noticed the place is more secure than Fort Knox" Bobby warned the hunter. Dean turned in a huff as he got in his car. As he sat there, Markus got in staring at Dean. The hunter felt the older man's steel blue eyes locked on him as Dean finally turned to look at him.

"Dean, I know you still love Brooklyn and you're angry that Colin has her but barging in there will get you killed. Do you want to see someone else you love hurt?" Dean knew he was referring to Tariel. The hunter shook his head not wanting her to be put through the pain of losing him.

"I have a plan. Wait for my signal." Markus exited the car and headed in the direction of the building. Dean got out watching the hunter silently dart across the woods to the small clearing. His movements fluid and swift as he edged closer to the two demons. Upon reaching the clearing Markus fell flat pressing his body against the earth as he crawled towards the guards.

The other hunters watched as the ancient one took out each demon with one shot to the head sending them both back to Hell. Dean watched the entire drama unfold through the binoculars waiting for Markus to signal them. He saw the dark form of Markus stand making a short and swift wave of his hand as Dean and the others pushed forward. As they reached the high wall and gate, the group remained in the shadows able to observe the buyers exiting and proceeding to their cars.

"The best way to get in is around the back. The hallway will take us right up to the main area where the auctions were held" Callie said quietly as Dean nodded. Taking Tariel's small hand in his, they hurried to the back while avoiding any detection from the vampires and other beings that were still in the vicinity. The group breathed a collective sigh of relief as they reached the back only to find a hand scanner and card reader blocking their way in.

"Allow me" Callie said as she pulled out some cutters killing the power to the scanners hearing a clicking sound as she pulled the door open. Bobby grinned seeing Callie still had her touch. The group hurried inside seeing the two rows of doors. _These had to be the holding cells the angels were kept in before auction time_, Markus noted.

"We need to cover more ground. Three of us will look for any angels still here in the cell block and the other three head upstairs to find Brooklyn and Castiel" Markus voiced.

"We three will head upstairs" Dean said pointing at the angel and hunter as they hurried down the rows looking through the slits. Bobby, Markus and Callie headed up the stairs with weapons drawn. Markus prayed they could reach his daughter and her angel before it was too late. The older hunter took the lead as they reached the ground level. It was silent as the buyers were all but gone leaving only the slaves to clean up. A black haired woman looked up seeing the trio. Bobby put a finger to his lips in the universal sign for quiet. She smiled and nodded pointing towards the stairs leading to Colin's office. Markus nodded his head in gratitude as they sprinted up the stairs.

Colin was reviewing the sales from the auction as the door was violently kicked open. Markus held his gun pointed at the vampire's head. Colin leaned back in his chair locking his fingers behind his head. His demeanor calm and cold as Markus was joined by Bobby and Callie.

"Markus DeTaurius, what a pleasant surprise" Colin smirked as the hunter's stare was cold and deadly.

"Cut the shit, Huntington. Where are they?" He demanded. Colin shrugged his shoulders feigning ignorance.

"I don't know who you're talking about, Markus" Colin responded with his eyes wide in a mocking manner.

"You damn well know who, vampire. Brooklyn and Castiel" Bobby growled as he pulled out a silver stake. Colin's upper lip turned into a snarl as his green dead eyes rested on the weapon.

"You can kill me, hunter, but you will never know where they are" he growled jumping on his desk opening his mouth to reveal his sharp fangs sliding down from his gums. The hunters remained steadfast ready to face off against the Elder vampire.

As the the hunters squared off against Colin, the black Suburban was being loaded with its cargo. The demons quickly laid the still unconscious angels in the truck as the doors were shut and the driver hit the door signaling for it to go. Dean heard the engine and raced outside seeing the SUV speeding away. He knew who was in the vehicle.

"Brook, Cas" Dean whispered as he watched the truck vanish into the night. He ran after it in vain as the vehicle picked up speed and was racing off into the Tennessee night. The hunter dropped to his knees as the red taillights shrank until they were gone.

"Where we headed?" Malus asked as he looked back at the angels.

"Asheville, North Carolina, Malus for someone is awaiting our friends' arrival" Darius answered as he smirked to himself.


	7. Taste of Heaven

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural as I am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. To the readers out there that have shown support and positive feedback: YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!! Your support is greatly appreciated!

_Brooklyn comes face to face with an old foe…._

The Suburban rolled into Asheville as Malus looked over to see the angels still asleep. Darius had made sure they had plenty of sedative in case either angel began to wake up. Fortunately neither had stirred in the least since they left the auction house with the night sky covering them as they headed north of town into the mountains. Malus could see the symbol that was carved into Brooklyn's wrist marking her as the property of the buyer. The ink used was no ordinary ink though as Darius had placed a very old and powerful binding spell on it to keep the angels from using their powers of their own will, having their wings clipped in a manner of speaking.

As the Suburban climbed up and along the mountain road, a small moan escaped Brooklyn's mouth as she started to wake up. Malus' super sensitive hearing picked up the faint noise causing the demon to react in a heartbeat. The demon grabbed the waiting syringe turning his body around to reach for her arm.

"Cas…Where…Are…You…" she muttered as the drug began wearing off.

Brooklyn slowly opened her eyes to see a dark shape hovering over her as Malus injected the drug in her. He replaced the cap and turned to see the angel go still once again. He smiled at Darius as they reached the large mansion hidden in the woods. Darius pulled up to the gate punching the key code on the pad as the small mounted camera recorded everything. Once the code was accepted, the metal gate swung open allowing the truck to continue up the road as the gravel turned to smooth concrete. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the truck came to a complete stop in front of the large double wooden doors. Darius and Malus jumped out and headed around the back to retrieve the angels.

As the demons approached the doors, the same red haired man from the auction house greeted them. Darius and Malus nodded at Matthias as he shut the doors behind them. His eyes moved from Brooklyn to Castiel then to the demons.

"Put Ms. Ravenwood in the master bedroom on the bed. Put the angel in the den" Matthias said as the demons parted ways to drop off their cargo. Matthias pulled his phone from his pocket and punched in the numbers. It rang twice before the deep voice came over the phone.

"It's me"

"The angels have arrived?"

"Yes and the demons are putting them where you requested as we speak."

"Excellent. I am currently en route to Asheville as our other arrival should be there soon."

"I shall expect him soon then" Matthias closed his phone as Malus and Darius stood before him.

He looked at each demon as he pulled out a large amount of money for them placing two separate but equal amounts in each one's hand. Their eyes lit up at the sight of the large payout they just received.

"Do you need us for anything else, Matthias?" Darius asked.

"No, Darius, your services are no longer needed here" Matthias dismissed the demons as they left the great house. A large clap of thunder shook the house as Matthias went upstairs to check on Brooklyn.

Brooklyn remained deep in slumber as the red haired vampire gazed upon her seeing something on her wrist. Gently turning her wrist over he saw the symbol etched on her skin and grinned. He knew who she was intended for and he would be here soon. Matthias turned and went to check on the angel downstairs. Castiel was sprawled out on the couch in khakis and a blue button up shirt that was open exposing the skin beneath. Matthias noticed the same tattoo on the angel's wrist as well.

The loud knock on the door sent Matthias hurrying to the door as another clap of thunder shook the house. The red haired vampire opened the door to find him standing there as the rain poured down behind the black haired man.

"Aiden, it has been too long" Matthias said as the Elder stepped in. The black haired vampire was dressed casually in jeans and a black shirt with boots to match. His violet eyes scanned the room as he picked up two distinct scents in the house. He looked over at Matthias who was grinning.

"You should head upstairs, Aiden. Someone's waiting for you." Aiden raced upstairs following the scent until he stopped at the master bedroom. The scent filled his nostrils as he opened door and stepped in. His ancient heart raced as he saw the form on the bed. He thought his eyes were deceiving him as he approached the sleeping figure on the bed reaching out to touch her.

"Brooklyn…" he whispered touching her face and hair. It was then it hit him. She was an angel now. Aiden sat down next to her still sleeping form inhaling her angelic essence. He felt himself drunk on her spiritual radiance. Finally after searching and waiting, she was here. As he looked her over he saw the tattoo on her wrist. His eyes went wide as he recognized the symbol. How?

"They were captured in Louisiana and sold at Colin's auction house" Judas said behind him. He smiled at the Elder vampire seeing the appreciation and pleasure in his eyes.

"They?"

"Yes, Aiden. Castiel is downstairs in the den. They both belong to you for they are my gift. And you need not worry about Gabriel for he will not be a problem any longer" he said grinning at his progeny.

Aiden looked back at Brooklyn as she had stirred slightly. He wasn't going to let Castiel ruin things this time. He would keep him locked away while he had Brooklyn all to himself. As Judas turned to leave he left something on the stand next to the bed. A small ring crafted from one of the silver pieces he was given in exchange for his services to Rome. He wanted his progeny to be happy and nothing would stand in his way.

Aiden shifted his frame so he could be next to her when she woke up. He ran his fingers over her soft skin seeing the silk gown she was dressed in. He leaned in kissing her tasting the angel's lips. He continued stroking her face and hair patiently waiting for her to open those gorgeous grey eyes. He wouldn't have to wait long as she began stirring beneath his touch.

Brooklyn could feel a hand caressing her face as she slowly came around. As she opened her eyes she could make out the hazy outline of someone hovering over her. As her vision slowly came into focus, she laid eyes upon the one who caressed her. She felt horror sweep over her as she came face to face with Aiden. Even though she was still very groggy from the sedative, Brooklyn managed to stumble off the bed collapsing on the ground in the process. As Aiden came to her side, she crawled backwards until she hit the wall.

"Stay away from me" she said in a slurred speech. Aiden merely smiled as he knelt down beside her tilting her head as her grey eyes met his violet ones. Brooklyn looked away knowing the hold those deep violet depths could have on her.

_Look at me…._The vampire willed her to look at him knowing she couldn't fight the pull. Brooklyn felt her head turn to face him unable to break free from his hypnotic gaze. She knew he had her right where he wanted him and there not a damn thing she could do about it. Aiden was silently thrilled that he finally had Brooklyn, his beloved, back. The symbol etched on her skin would ensure his power would remain uncontested for as long as he wanted her and he wasn't about to give her back to that blasted seraph.

Castiel! Aiden had nearly forgotten about the angel that was downstairs locked in the den. The sedative probably had worn off and he was calling out for Brooklyn. He would deal with him accordingly and he had a way to do it. He called out for Matthias as he lifted his intended off the floor and back on the bed ensuring her comfort. The red haired vampire entered the room bowing slightly at the Elder as a sign of respect.

"Matthias, be sure that our 'guest' downstairs has something to eat and drink" he commanded softly as Matthias turned to left knowing what Aiden meant. Turning his attention back to Brooklyn, Aiden stroked her face and hair as she lay there on the bed relaxed under his touch.

"Soon, my beloved, you will forget all about Castiel" he whispered in her ear. Brooklyn had gathered enough strength to respond.

"No…Never forget…" she muttered. Aiden knew the love they shared was true and unconditional but he he could be patient and persistent when he wanted something. And he wanted Brooklyn for his mate as he had never ceased wanting that. He had wanted it since the first day he laid eyes on her in the heat of battle. Her soul was that of a fearless warrior as she had fought off the demons. Her body was the perfect weapon capable of delivering a death blow with one move. Markus and Michael had trained her well in the knowledge of battle and arms.

Even now as those thoughts and desires filled his mind he could feel his lust and desire for her rising within him. He had tasted her before when she was human and could only anticipate what it would be like now that she was an angel. The blood lust that was rapidly building within him caused his fangs to lower exposed to the cool air coming to rest comfortably against his bottom lip. Aiden struggled to control the ancient carnal hunger but could feel himself losing to his instincts as he lowered his head sinking his fangs in her shoulder. The coppery warm elixir coursed through his ancient veins filling him with a warmth that enveloped his entire body. Brooklyn could only whimper beneath him as she felt his fangs firmly entrenched in her flesh feeling her blood running down her shoulder and back.

"Cas…" she whispered.

Castiel sat upright as he felt the sharp pain in his shoulder. It felt as if something had pierced his flesh, draining him of his life force. The angel continued to suffer as his Brooklyn did until the pain ceased just as suddenly as it had started. Just then the door opened as Matthias came in carrying a medium sized tray fixing his green sharp eyes upon his sapphire ones. The red haired vampire lowered the food and beverage loaded tray before the angel. Castiel eyed the vampire wearily as Matthias removed the items laying them out before the seraph.

"Finally, you awaken" the voice flat and emotionless.

"Where's Brook?" Castiel demanded as Matthias stared coldly at the soon to be slave. He grabbed the angel by the shoulders staring hard into Castiel's eyes. The angel could feel the green orbs burning into his angelic being making him feel as if he were on fire.

"That is no longer your concern, seraph" Matthias hissed letting go of Castiel and standing upright straightening out his clothes. "The master requests that you eat as tonight is going to be a big night for you" Matthias said flatly as he walked out locking the door behind him. The angel eyed the array of food on the table feeling his stomach growl. He knew he had to keep Jason alive and well but distrusted the food that was beckoning to him. He went against his better judgment consuming the various fruits and other foodstuffs finding himself savoring every bite and morsel of food. Castiel began experiencing a heavy sinking feeling the more he ate. The angel collapsed on the couch as his vision went blurry and black. The last thing he remembered was seeing Matthias and hearing him but the angel was too incoherent to understand what he said.

"Tonight is the night, Castiel" Matthias sneered as he picked up the angel with ease and took him to the bedroom down the hall.

Several hours later Castiel woke up to find himself shackled to a large yet comfortable bed. His shirt was gone revealing the toned upper body of the angel. As he took in his surroundings, the seraph felt another presence in the room. Turning his head in the direction of the presence, Castiel saw Matthias standing there with a look of hunger crossing his face as he approached the bound angel. Castiel felt his vessel's hear racing as the half naked vampire seated his stout form next to the angel's.

"I always wondered what it was like tasting an angel…" he whispered with a hint of seduction and hunger feeling his fangs lowering for Castiel to see. The angel struggled against the unwanted advances of the vampire kicking at the looming blood sucker. Matthias only laughed as he straddled his body atop Castiel's legs as he reached out touching the angel. The vampire traced his fingers up and along the angel's arms and chest Castiel shuddered in disgust which only excited Matthias more. The vampire inhaled the angel's scent inching closer to his neck.

"This won't hurt…much" he whispered in Castiel's ear. Matthias tore at Castiel's neck and shoulder tasting pure heaven as the angel's blood spilled into his mouth landing upon his tongue. Castiel cried out in excruciating pain as he felt the vampire's vise like grip on him tighten as his fangs sunk deeper into his flesh. Matthias was drunk on the angelic blood as the coppery liquid filled his veins and pumped throughout his body. As he continued tasting the angel, he felt Castiel start to slump in his hold. Matthias pulled back knowing if he took too much he would kill the angel and he didn't want his slave to die. He licked the blood off of Castiel's shoulder and neck savoring the angelic blood. Aiden decided to let his old friend have the angel although he will always belong to the Elder vampire. Matthias had been lonely ever since his mate was killed by a hunter 300 years ago and Aiden saw the angel as the perfect replacement.

As Matthias curled up against his newfound play toy, Aiden had awakened to find Brooklyn sitting in the corner hugging her knees shivering uncontrollably. Upon seeing Aiden approaching, she stood up arming herself with the small Greek god statue on the stand. She held like a bat ready to take a swing at the vampire. Aiden grinned when he saw her close her eyes and shake her head knowing she was lightheaded from the blood loss. Brooklyn felt her body grow weak as she stood there in the corner staring down the vampire.

"Stay…Away…Aiden…" she said weakly as she struggled to hold the statue in her hands. Aiden was there in an instant when Brooklyn felt her knees give way from beneath her. The statue landed with a loud dull thud as it hit the ground. Aiden held her in his arms picking her up and holding her close to him as the vampire carried her over to bed tenderly lowering her down.

"All I ever wanted was for you to love me, Brooklyn" Aiden softly whispered before curling up next to her protecting her with his body.

The hunters were gathered around the large table in Callie's house looking over the various photos and other documents of the auction house determined to find out where Brooklyn and Castiel had been taken to. Dean had not been able to get the plate number as it was strategically caked in mud making it damn near impossible to id the vehicle. Colin had thought of everything ensuring that nothing could be tracked back to him. The Elder was smart, but the vampire had never crossed paths with Dean Winchester either.

"Our best plan of attack is in daylight when the bastards are in hiding. We need to get back into that office and get that file" Callie said with a faint Irish accent lacing her voice.

"Question, how exactly are we going to do that? Colin has that place locked down tighter than Fort Knox" Brady spoke up bringing up a good point. Just how were they going to get in? They couldn't waltz up to the front door demanding to be let in.

"You mud monkeys…Always making things harder" Uriel's hard voice boomed announcing his arrival.

"Nice to see you too, Chuckles" Dean greeted his angelic adversary. Uriel hardened his stare at Dean as he approached the table seeing the papers strewn about.

"Look at you; you're supposed to be hunters? You let the demons escape with Castiel and Brooklyn. What's worse is that my other brothers, Gabriel and Raphael are now lost. But yet you remain here arguing over how to take on a measly vampire!? Pathetic."

Markus stood up turning to face the angel. He struggled to control his anger against Uriel as he faced the seraph.

"You listen to me, Uriel. This is no measly vampire as you so eloquently put it. Colin is an Elder which makes things more difficult for us. So instead of being an asshole, why don't you try and help us find them? Brooklyn is my daughter and I would go to the ends of the Earth if it meant bringing her home or did you forget that tiny detail!?"

Uriel stood there unmoved by Markus' choice of words. Dean watched the whole thing secretly overjoyed that the dick of an angel was put in his place. The angel stood there silent as Markus continued to train his turbulent steel blue eyes on the angel's dark ones. Markus was not going to be pushed around by Uriel being accused of not caring about Gabriel or the other angels. He could see why Dean loathed the angel. Uriel was a self-righteous human hating sorry excuse for a seraph that would rather smite every last human before helping one.

"So are you going to help us or not, Uriel?" Markus' voice cold and hollow as Uriel narrowed his eyes at the hunter.

"You think you're so high and mighty, Markus DeTaurius. You, Gabriel's close friend and favorite hunter, think you can order me around? I will never bow down to a mud monkey. Never!" Uriel growled.

Dean, getting pissed at the angel's arrogance, stood up challenging the angel. He locked his angry green eyes on Uriel as he held nothing back.

"I don't care if you are angel, Uriel; you have no right to barge in here like you own the fucking place and insult me and my friends! If you're so fucking concerned about the angels then why isn't your sorry ass out there searching for them? Answer me that one! I am so sick of you talking shit on humans when it's humans that are down here fighting and putting their asses on the line so that way your boss doesn't have to lift a finger. Why is it that your boss doesn't lift a damn finger to find the angels!? What he expects us to fight and die so that way he can sit back and play spectator?! That's pretty fucked up!"

Uriel stepped into Dean's personal space until he was inches from the hunter's face. Dean could feel the angel's hot breath on his face as they stood there staring one another down.

"If I was you, I would watch your back, Winchester. One step out of line and I will send you hurling back to Hell. Castiel may have only threatened you but I will make good on my promise, hunter."

Uriel was gone leaving the group stunned and in complete silence. Dean was shaking all over as he knew Uriel would send him back to Hell and not lose sleep over it.

**Ok everyone next chap up soon!!! Thanks again for reading!!!**


	8. Together Again

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but I am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. To everyone out there that has shown positive support towards these stories and characters: YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!

_Brooklyn finds Castiel unaware they are being watched as Dean and the gang pays Colin a visit…_

Brooklyn awoke on the bed to find herself alone. She shot up regretting in doing so as her head was spinning like a top. Brooklyn closed her eyes waiting for the dizzy spell to pass before moving further. She took a few deep breaths before slowly opening her eyes and sliding off the massive bed. Leaning up against the wall, Brooklyn reached the bookshelf. Standing in front of the heavy mantelpiece, she ran her small fingers across the books until one caught her eyes. It was a black bound novel with the title Dracula. Even vampires had senses of humor it seemed. As she fiddled with the small leather bound book, Brooklyn heard a clicking sound as the heavy structure opened a little feeling the rush of air that escaped from behind it.

Pulling it open, she entered the passageway feeling the cool slab stones beneath her feet. The corridor was well lit so she didn't have to worry about stumbling into anything. Brooklyn proceeded with caution letting her angelic senses, or what wasn't bound, guide her way downward. She continued down the well maintained walkway seeing a set of stairs spiraling downward. She treaded down the stairs coming upon a landing. She could hear voices but they weren't coming from the hallway, no they were coming from another room. Quietly striding up to the source, Brooklyn felt her heart racing when she heard a familiar voice. It was her angel! Cas was still alive. She couldn't make out what was being said but she could sense her angel's anger and defiance towards whomever was there with him.

"Your master won't succeed in turning her, Matthias" Castiel hissed at the vampire. Matthias leered at the angel. The red haired vampire was so looking forward to making the angel one of them. Of course they would have to wait for Judas to return as he wanted to witness both angels being brought into the fold. It had been over three centuries since his beloved Sarah was brutally ripped from him by that damned Seth Ravenwood and now he was going to get to return the favor. Ever since he laid eyes on Castiel he wanted the angel as his companion. He had gone to Aiden about the proposition and the Elder was receptive to the idea.

Matthias licked the drying blood from the angel's shoulder before leaving him alone. Castiel prayed that someone would find them before the vampires had a chance to turn them. He heard a noise as the large painting on the wall was being moved forward as Brooklyn stepped out from behind the hidden walkway. She shut the painting and hurried over to her angel.

"Cas…What did that blood sucker do to you?" She asked noting the two bite marks on his shoulder. Castiel noticed the same identical marks on his angel feeling her pain and anguish.

"Brook, how did you find me?" His bright blue eyes questioning her. She grinned at him while straddling her body on his hips.

"This house has a system of hidden walkways and tunnels it would seem. I happened to find the right one" she leaned in kissing her angel. Castiel longed to wrap his arms around her soft warm frame but found his arms severely restricted. Brooklyn worked to resolve the situation by working the tight leather straps and freeing his arms as the restraints slid from his wrists. Castiel cupped her face in his hands taking her mouth in a hungry desperate kiss.

Their tongues met mid way taking in the touch and warmth of the other while running along and atop in a slow lustful manner. Castiel grabbed her hips pressing her tight against his body. The tell tale bulge in his khakis pushed against her thigh sending shivers up her spine. Brooklyn broke their contact kissing his neck and shoulder taking in the warmth and softness of his skin. The angel tilted his head back allowing her better movement. She felt his hands running through her auburn hair as she had missed his touch. She knew Matthias could come in at any moment but she didn't care. She wanted her angel as badly as he wanted her. Brooklyn continued moving downward placing random soft kisses on his chest and abs. Her angel began panting harder with each movement she made knowing what would come. She teased along the hemline of his khakis then massaged the hard erection through the thin material detecting the erection growing larger in her hand.

"Brook, please…" Castiel panted almost begging his angel to use that sinful mouth of hers. Brooklyn traced the skin along the hemline while ripping the pants apart sliding them down past his hips and thighs liberating the rock hard and slightly weeping erection. Brooklyn kissed her angel while her soft hand encircled and slowly pumped his shaft. Their passion growing until it was bursting at the seams as Castiel gently placed Brooklyn on her back sliding his hands up her dress tracing his fingers along the damp spot where the wetness was forming. His mouth crashed into hers dominating her to which she was only more than eager to let him do. She lifted her hips as the thin undergarment slowly slid down her legs freeing her tight body for him.

Castiel gently pulled the silk dress down over her arms and easily removed the sensual fitting garment off her body exposing her naked form beneath him. The angel thought he would never see her again let alone get the chance to make love to her. Not wanting to waste another minute, he pressed his body down on hers shifting his hips as she adjusted her own body for him. She nearly cried out when he slid inside her feeling the tightness and heat that had awaited him. Castiel held her tight to him thrusting his hips against hers. He kissed her hard and passionately as their bodies became one on the bed. Castiel kissed her neck and collarbone tasting the sweat on her skin. It was a taste he missed greatly.

"I thought I'd never see you again, my angel" Brooklyn whispered in his ear sensing her orgasm building within her. Castiel felt his heart swell at her words. He thought he would never see her either. He groaned out loud continuing to take her over and over feeling the tightening in his body increase. Brooklyn felt him hit the sensitive spot inside her hit again and again increasing the feelings she was experiencing. She arched her hips and back against him feeling her orgasm hit her hard as she clamped up on Castiel. Brooklyn softly cried out slamming her hips hard into his, feeling those strong arms wrap around her tighter.

"I'm here, Brook…" her angel whispered before he was hit with his own orgasm. His vision went white and his body shook and exploded deep inside her filling her with his hot sticky release. He filled her as wave after wave of his release flowed inside her. She reached up touching his sweat slicked face seeing the expression of relief and undying love cross his face. She didn't care if Aiden or any other blood sucker caught them. They could never break the deep love and bond they shared. After all they were soulmates and that Aiden could never take away.

Castiel lowered his body back on Brooklyn seeing those striking slate grey orbs pulling him in. They laid nose to nose constantly kissing one another smiling at the other. Brooklyn gently ran her short nails down his back tickling the angel's skin. She kept him pressed against her feeling his now limp shaft still inside her.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be with you, Cas" Brooklyn declared kissing him in a long soft kiss. Castiel felt his heart beating against hers with their bodies intertwined.

" You'll always have my heart, Brooklyn" Castiel whispered back kissing her softly but finding himself deepening the kiss. Brooklyn felt Castiel getting hard again, feeling his hands grab and massage her breasts. Her angel had some serious stamina which Brooklyn found hot as they found themselves making love again. Brooklyn grabbed a hold of his waist flipping their bodies until she was on top. She ground her hips hard against his. Brooklyn pulled her angel up until he was seated upright facing her all the while moving her body tight against his. Castiel grabbed her ass pushing her harder into him wanting her to feel all of him inside her.

"Cas…" she whimpered feeling another orgasm rocking her body inciting her to thrust her hips harder and faster making her cry out. Castiel took her mouth in his not wanting anyone to hear them. Castiel kept up with Brooklyn's sudden sexual vigor finding his own orgasm suddenly hit him. He bucked harder into her feeling his hot sticky explode inside her for a second time. He kissed her breasts and chest feeling his body becoming spent. Oh how he loved feeling her naked soft hot body flush with his own praying they could remain as such for just a while longer.

"Lay with me…" Cas said softly with Brooklyn sliding off him and lowering her body down on the bed with arms open and waiting. Castiel joined her wrapping his arms around her as neither could expand their wings as they always did. Brooklyn reached out covering his heart with her hand focused on the strong steady beat carrying on inside. Castiel kissed her forehead never breaking his tender hold on her. Soon the angels found themselves asleep on the bed in one another's arms beneath the large comforter.

As the angels remained intertwined, a pair of violet eyes had come upon the angelic lovers as Aiden stood before them feeling his anger rise at the sight of Brooklyn, the one that was his by right, in the arms of Castiel, his enemy. Perhaps he had allowed her too much freedom and needed to be kept on a tighter leash. Silently he stepped out unable to be in their presence any longer. He would wait for her to return then enact his will upon her. It was time she saw who she truly belonged with!

Dean parked the Impala back in the woods as Bobby's truck pulled up beside him. The previous night still vivid in Dean's mind. That bastard angel Uriel sure knew how to get under his skin and the angel damn well knew it. If he saw Chuckles it would be too soon. Tariel watched him as his jaw clenched tight. She knew her brother didn't share the same views when it came to humans but he still was harsh in his words last night. She reached over grabbing his hand and sliding next to him.

"I'm sorry about Uriel, Dean. He had no right to talk to any of you like that." Tariel said apologetically. Dean shook his head at her.

"Don't be sorry for him, Tariel. He knew what he was doing when he said what he said. He would hurl me back to Hell and not bat a damn eye. Why wasn't he out there trying to find the angels instead of being a douche?"

She reached out holding him in her arms trying to comfort him. Dean leaned into her soft arms burying his face in her neck, exhausted from the round robin planning that had lasted up until a few hours ago. They had finally devised a plan to infiltrate the mansion and find out where Brooklyn, Castiel, Gabriel and Raphael had been taken. Tariel knew that if they couldn't find the angels it would be a devastating loss to their side as Lilith continued to locate Seals and break them. She was up to 34 Seals and had been quiet as of late which worried the young angel.

Dean leaned in kissing her forehead thankful for having her in his life. Ever since he lost Brooklyn his life had been a blur of alcohol and nameless women in bars. He was glad Brooklyn had Castiel in her life now as she was thrilled Dean found love again. And Dean vowed to find his friends.

"We'll find them, Dean. Markus is a Master Hunter with two thousand years of honed skills. You should know this by now."

Bobby knocked on the window slightly startling Dean and Tariel.

"Come on lovebirds, Markus is ready to roll." The pair got out grabbing their weapons like troops ready to storm the beach on D-Day. Markus stood there with that air of authority feeling like he was back in the days of Rome when he was a commander of the armies of Gaul. Only this time he was not fighting barbarians but another form of enemy, one that possessed the strength of twenty men and could force his or her will upon any one they chose.

"Everybody ready?" He asked turning to face the hunters. Brady nodded sternly with his gun in hand. Callie held a crossbow with silver tipped arrows, Bobby had his trusty shotgun in hand, Tariel held a Katana blade with salt coating and Dean had two handguns in hand.

The group trudged across the clearing seeing the gate before them. The massive stone and barbed wire barrier towered over them as they edged closer to the wrought iron gate guarded by two burly demons. Each sentinel held an assault weapon across their broad chests that strained the clothing they wore. Dean sized up the demonic duo seeing that those two could present a small problem but when had large hired demonic thugs ever deterred him before?

The demons sensed the approach of the group grinning in anticipation of the looming battle. This was what they lived and died for and today was a good day to die in their book.

"You smell that John?" The taller demon sneered.

"Yeah, I do. Smells like fresh meat to me, Andrew" John replied checking his weapon just aching to use it.

Markus turned to the group as each member knew what their job was. Dean, Tariel and Brady would round the back and head up the way they came in last night. Bobby and Callie would kill the security system and override it with looped security footage masking their intrusion. And Markus had the demonic duo. The hunter had dealt with worse on his own and these two were but mere notches on the growing list of demons and other evil beings he had killed in the last two millennia.

Dean, Tariel and Brady headed off around the back keeping their bodies pressed tight against the wall keeping their weapons drawn and ready. The hard granite wall scraped up against them as the trio hurried reaching the vehicle entrance. Dean peered around the corner with a mirror seeing one demon at the back dock, an easy kill.

"We have one demon on the loading dock. Any of you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Brady cringed as he knew exactly what Dean was thinking and it involved him being the bait.

Bobby and Callie hurried towards the large locked box on the side of the mansion as they had gained access through the servant's entrance of the gate. Bobby dropped the bag of tools at their feet furiously searching for the bolt cutters, wire cutters, and pliers. Callie stood guard keeping an eye out for any unwelcomed visitors.

"Got em" Bobby said grabbing the bolt cutters first to cut the large padlock. With a hard clip the lock broke falling to the ground in two large pieces. Callie pulled the lid back as Bobby went straight to work clipping the wires to the security cameras then connecting the doctored footage the to line feeding the footage to the main line. The light went green indicating they were good to go. Bobby looked up smiling at Callie. The younger hunter smiled back with her rich brown eyes twinkling.

Markus approached the demons at the gate with no weapons in his hands but only his body to serve as a weapon. The demons sneered at the hunter as he stood there with a hard expression on his face betraying nothing that may lie beneath the surface. His steel blue eyes were hard and cold staring down the demonic duo. John and Andrew were ready for a fight but were expecting a challenge and instead had but one hunter to contend with.

"DeTaurius…" The one called John whispered smelling the hunter's immortal soul.

Markus balled his fingers into tight fists undeterred by the taunts of the demons for he was expecting it. Some things never changed…

Brooklyn woke up in her angel's arms snuggling into his body, the scent of his skin lingering on her. She didn't want to leave him alone; she wanted to stay willing to face any consequence or punishment. So she stayed lightly kissing and nipping his skin sensing him stir beside her. Castiel opened his eyes seeing a pair of brilliant grey eyes looking back at him. He felt a smile cross his face while his hand reached out for her face touching the soft velvety skin.

"You need to go, Brook…" he whispered with a heavy heart. She shook her head defiantly at him, refusing to abandon him.

"I am not going anywhere, Cas. I am not leaving you!"

Castiel knew it would be pointless to argue with her as once she made up her mind it was difficult to change it. Sighing, the angel held her tighter against his chest running his hand across her back. Brooklyn closed her eyes listening to her angel's heart, the same heart that he had lost to her the day they met in Louisiana. The angels felt themselves being pulled back into slumber as they lay there together.

Crash! The doors flew open as Matthias stood there with pure unadulterated age in his green eyes as he spotted the angels together. He had detected Brooklyn's scent thanks to Aiden cluing him in to their little affair which sent him into a pure rage. Brooklyn jumped up exposing her naked body before the vampire ready to fight him. Matthias moved with inhuman speed tackling Brooklyn to the floor pinning her wrists to the Oriental rug. His face inches above hers and fangs exposed. Brooklyn looked straight into his eyes challenging him.

"Looks like you need to learn a lesson in respecting your master, angel!" The vampire growled grabbing her up from the rug dragging her to her feet. She fought against him as Matthias hauled her out the door turning her head to look upon her angel once more before the door was slammed shut. Castiel closed his eyes and lowered his head fearful of what Aiden would do to her. He didn't care what Matthias did to him, for he would have done things the exact same way.

Aiden was in the large chair staring at the wall when Matthias stormed in with a naked Brooklyn in tow. He stood before the Elder with a tight grip on Brooklyn's wrists as she fought to break free. Aiden stared at the naked angel burning his violet orbs deep into her soul. The angel only glared back proud that she was disobedient. Aiden stood then slowly approached her detecting the scent of Castiel all over her body, the traces of the seraph sickening him. How dare she go behind his back?! Leaning in her ear his words made her feel cold and dead inside.

"You disrespected me, Brooklyn and now you will know the price of such disobedience. "

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!!! Next chap up soon!!!**


	9. Lessons Learned

_**Note:**_ I do not own the characters from Supernatural as I am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's though. For everyone out there who has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts: YOU ARE ALL THE GREATEST!!!!!

_Aiden and Matthias teach the angels a lesson…_

"Matthias leave us" Aiden said controlling his rage. The vampire bowed slightly and left smirking at Brooklyn as he took his leave. Aiden waited until the click of the doors could be heard before speaking. Brooklyn could see the anger seething beneath the surface as Aiden approached her. He reached out touching her warm flush skin taking in her naked form. Disgust washed over him knowing only hours ago she was with that damned angel Castiel. It was time for her to learn to respect the Elder.

Aiden shot out an arm gripping her arm so tight it caused Brooklyn to cry out in pain. He got within inches of her face breathing in her scent. He didn't want to carry out what he was about do but she had left him with no choice in the matter. Without saying a word, Aiden roughly led her down the hall not caring if his nails were digging into her skin. She had betrayed him and betrayal did not sit well with the Elder vampire. He continued down the hall with his captive in tow stopping at the last door on the right. For a slight moment he hesitated but shoved that out of his mind reaching out and opening the door. Without saying a word, he thrusted Brooklyn forward, pinning her to the wall and restraining her wrists above her head and cuffing her ankles against the wall. Her back was open and exposed to the cool air. Brooklyn tensed up sensing Aiden's movement behind her. The vampire grabbed the crop off the table examining its fine craftsmanship. This would do for the task at hand.

Coming up behind Brooklyn, he whispered in her ear "Now you will learn what it means to disrespect me."

Brooklyn tensed up even more as he stepped back raising the crop above his head not wanting to do this but she needed to learn some respect. In one fell movement, the crop cracked against her skin causing Brooklyn to cry out in pain. She closed her eyes tight as one by one blows lashed across her back making a cracking sound as the soft leather clashed against her tender flesh. The pain intense and sharp as the leather broke her skin turning her back a mixture of bright red and crimson. The blood flowed down her back and her buttocks reaching the expensive carpet. Brooklyn shut out the pain willing her mind to separate from her body feeling everything start to go numb.

Aiden held the leather crop in his hand seeing that she had enough. Her eyes remained closed and her breathing shallow. He knew she would hate him for it now but she would thank for him when she was bound to him.

As Brooklyn suffered at the hands of Aiden, Castiel learned of his punishment for his deception with Brooklyn. Matthias had tied him down on the bed exposing his naked body to the vampire. Matthias paced around the large bed looking down at the blue eyed seraph.

"You disrespected me, Castiel, by screwing Aiden's angel. Do you know what happens to those who disobey me!?"

Castiel only stared back at the vampire unmoved by his threatening manner. Matthias climbed on the bed straddling the angel's naked torso. The vampire gripped Castiel's head in his hand getting the angel's attention.

"You're about to find out, angel."

Castiel watched as Matthias' fangs lowered from his gums shining bright against the light revealing the sharp deadly daggers. Suddenly Castiel cried out in pain as Brooklyn was feeling the crop against her back. Matthias grinned seeing him in such agony as he tore into the angel's shoulder lapping the warm coppery tasting elixir. The angel cried out in continued pain between Matthias draining him and feeling Brooklyn's torment at Aiden's hand. The vampire slowly lifted his head with blood dripping off his fangs. Matthias slowly licked his lips in a sensual manner before looking down at Castiel.

"That was but the beginning, Castiel. When I am through with you, you will come to respect me as your master." Castiel struggled to resist but found it futile feeling Matthias' hands roaming his naked bound body. The angel closed his eyes willing himself to block out what Matthias was doing to his vessel's body. Matthias saw this attempt to shut out the vampire's torture causing him to force his will upon the angel.

_Look at me, angel…._

Castiel opened his eyes facing the green eyed vampire, watching him as Matthias continued on with his advances and torment of the angel. Castiel could only whimper as Matthias lowered his body on top of the angel's restrained form.

Brooklyn remained limp in the bondages unaware of Aiden's hands untying her and letting her down. Upon feeling his touch she cried out in pain but soon went quiet in his arms. Though she was an angel and could heal quickly, Aiden had made sure the crop he used was coated with a liquid mix of various herbs when combined can delay the healing powers of any supernatural being, angels included. He wanted her to feel the pain, to know the price of disloyalty. The Elder vampire carried the silent angel down the hall back to his room. Aiden laid the wounded seraph on her stomach seeing the angry open gashes that still crisscrossed her back and buttocks. He rose to retrieve some cloths and clean water to wash the wounds.

As he gathered the items, the vampire's ears were greeted with an earth shattering scream. Racing out to the main room, he saw Brooklyn curled up in the fetal position wailing in excruciating pain oblivious to any pain her own injuries were causing. Placing a hand to her forehead, Aiden sensed the pain of another. Castiel's pain to be precise as Matthias was apparently making the angel learn the true meaning of the word pain for his duplicity. Aiden once again went back to gathering the necessary items to tend to Brooklyn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Brooklyn lay upon Aiden's bed recovering, her beloved angel was seeing the end of his own "lesson". Matthias rolled off Castiel and sitting his naked body next to him as the angel looked up at him with hardened blue eyes. Matthias smiled seeing Castiel got the message loud and clear. Cross Matthias and suffer his wrath.

"Are you going to disobey me?" he hissed in Castiel's ear licking the outer part with the tip of his tongue. The angel now knew what would happen if he went behind Matthias' back. Slowly he turned his head looking straight into the sharp green eyes.

"No, Matthias, I will not disobey you any longer" he said not hiding the sadness in his voice. The vampire grinned knowing he had started breaking the angel's spirit. Matthias leaned in licking away the traces of dried blood on the angel's skin before laying down beside him. The angel secretly began plotting to find a way back to Brooklyn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water in the large pitcher turned bright red from Brooklyn's blood as Aiden continued to clean the tender flesh of the angel. He wished she didn't go behind his back to see Castiel but she did and as a result faced a severe punishment. He watched as her body rose and lowered with each deep breath. Satisfied with the wounds being cleaned up, Aiden reached for the ointment gently spreading the soothing cream across the red angry slash marks. A part of him, the one that still remained human, couldn't look at her lying there hurt and unconscious. But his vampire side saw this as justified and deserved. She was his and he would make her see that one way or another.

Castiel woke up to find his arms and legs free from the leather bindings. He scanned the room to find Matthias sitting in the chair watching him sit up and look back at him with his head tilted in confusion. A small smile appeared on the vampire's face at the angel's bewilderment.

"Since you have seen things my way, Castiel, I have released you from you bonds. But know this, you cross me again and the repercussions will make you wish for death." Matthias' voice hardened at the last several words. The angel rubbed his wrists seeing the tattoo staring back at him, an unwelcomed reminder of his enslavement. Though he submitted to Matthias, Castiel refused to give up on Brooklyn. He could only hope she had not completely given in to Aiden. Though his body may be Matthias', his heart would always belong to his angel.

Brooklyn slowly came around feeling the heat of the lashes upon her back and a cooling sensation at the same time. Aiden sensed she was awake and slowly came to her side seeing she was still in some degree of pain. She flinched when he extended a hand out to stroke her face. She closed her eyes not wanting to see his face.

"Brooklyn…Look at me…" Aiden whispered. The young angel felt her eyes opening up and lock her gaze with his deep violet one. She could see what she thought was sadness in those rich orbs as Aiden continued to run his fingers across her face in a soothing manner.

"Why?" Brooklyn asked weakly as hot stinging tears welled up in her beautiful eyes rolling down her face onto the sheets. Her eyes looked up at his pleading, begging him to answer her.

"Now that you belong to me, I expect you to respect me and obey only me. I will treat you like royalty and give in to your every beckon call. But disloyalty will only bring you pain as you already experienced firsthand."

Brooklyn weakly nodded praying her angel would forgive her for what she was about to do. She extended a hand towards Aiden allowing the vampire to take it within his and lightly kiss it. She felt the soft pressure of his fangs against her skin.

"You made the right choice, my beloved" he whispered pressing his lips to hers sealing her fate. Brooklyn closed her eyes losing herself in thoughts of her Castiel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hunters regrouped around the back of the mansion ready to take on Colin. Brady glared at Dean as the older Winchester merely grinned back at him. The other hunter narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"Come on, Brady, it wasn't that bad now was it?"

"Oh no, I love being the bait for a demon. And a horny one on top of that! Thanks to you I won't be sitting down for over a month so piss off!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault he liked your sweet ass, Brady" Dean waggled his eyebrows as Brady flipped him off. Brady knew his butt would be sore from all the pinching the demon did. He made a mental note to kill Dean after they got the angels back.

"You two done arguing?" Bobby grumbled waiting for the two to wrap up their spat. He turned to Markus who was waiting patiently for the younger hunters to zip it.

"Now that Beavis and Butthead have decided to join the rest of the group shall we proceed?" Markus pulled the door open heading in with the others close behind him. As planned, Dean, Tariel and Brady went through the hidden tunnel system to block off Colin's escape route while the other three went through the front door to confront the vampire head on.

Colin and Ciara were in the office spending some quality time alone when the door was kicked open. Colin jerked his head up angry that he was interrupted in the middle of something so intimate. Fixing himself, the Elder vampire stood up fangs bared ready for a fight. Markus was unimpressed with the vampire's display of power drawing up Ruby's dagger from behind his back. The blood of the two rent a goons still stained the blade.

"Your parlor tricks won't scare me, Elder" Markus said bluntly gripping the dagger tight. Colin merely glared back as Ciara joined her mate. He looked over at her seeing her own fangs bared and prepared for battle.

The other three hunters waited in the hidden corridor listening to every single word. Dean wanted to jump out and drive a stake right into the smug bastard's heart. Brady wanted to get a piece of the Elder as well for selling his best friend off like livestock. Tariel would be happy with taking out either blood sucker.

Back in the office, the standoff continued between hunter and vampire. Markus called out to Bobby without looking at him.

"Bobby, access the files and see who Brooklyn and Castiel were sold to. I don't think Colin and Ciara will mind, do you?" Colin growled knowing if he moved all Markus had to do was throw that dagger and he would instantly be killed. Bobby connected the laptop to the PC accessing the files and downloading them on the flash drive. Apparently Colin had every file encrypted and it was going to take Bobby some time to crack the security system. The older hunter never backed down from a challenge and this was a challenge.

As he stood there, Colin detected the others hunters hiding in the back passageway. They may have blocked that exit but he always had one more ace up his sleeve for there was one more way out, one that the hunters had missed. Colin let a confident smile cross his face holding Ciara's hand in his. Markus sensed something was wrong almost immediately. Colin moved his foot over a hidden switch in the floor waiting for the right moment to strike.

Bobby had succeeded in cracking the encryption program letting out a small victory laugh as he started searching the files. That was the moment Colin was waiting for. In one swift move, the vampire hit the switch opening the trap door allowing he and Ciara to escape. The hunters immediately dove for the vampires only to land on top of solid wood. Dean slammed his palm against the hard floor cursing in anger. At the same time, the computer released a virus set to go off when Colin tripped the switch.

"Damn it! The bastard has the computer booby trapped!" Bobby grabbed the flash drive out able to get what files he could before the timer that lit up the screen reached zero. Markus saw the timer knowing what was about to happen. His steel blue eyes went wide as his body went into action pulling the hunters out the door.

"Move now!" Markus cried out as the hunters fled the office slamming the door behind them. When the door clicked shut a small explosion tore through the office as the computer self-destructed. The smell of smoke filled the entire mansion as demons came through the back way putting out the fire. The group hid in the next room while the storm of demons rushed through the grand hallway towards Colin's office. Once the demons were gone, they decided to split up and meet back in the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As events unfolded in Tennessee, in Asheville, Brooklyn continued to recover from the harsh punishment she had received. Her body was slow in healing which she found odd but realized Aiden had a hand in the sluggish recovery. All she could think about was her angel, hoping he was alright. Aiden had remained by her side tending to her, keeping the gashes clean and dressed. The vampire noted that the wounds were healing but at a much slower rate thanks to the herbal mixture. He could see in her eyes that disrespect and disloyalty would no longer be a problem. He smiled knowing in three days he would sire her and make her his. He had promised Judas he would wait for him to return from business so he could partake in the occasion. It would also be in three days that damned angel would no long be a threat to him.

Aiden checked the wounds and recovered them before sitting down beside Brooklyn as her sharp grey eyes watched his every move. The lashing had weakened her substantially as she couldn't fight back when Aiden caressed her skin or kissed her. But secretly she admitted to herself that he was very tender and gentle when he cleansed her back. His cool touch had been soothing against her red sore skin, a welcomed relief. She still cringed when she felt the weight of his body next to hers feeling those deep violet eyes looking straight into hers. Aiden looked back at her while his sensitive ears heard her heart beating. He just wanted the angel to love him of her own accord and he knew he was off to a rocky start in that department.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel could still feel Brooklyn despite everything they had been through in the past few days. Her angelic soul shined bright reaching within his own soul wrapping around his heart never letting go. He hoped that he would see her again as he dared not feel Matthias' wrath. The memories of his harsh treatment crept into Castiel's mind causing the angel to cringe. The angel blocked out the graphic images replacing them with thoughts of his Brooklyn. Castiel did confess to himself that Matthias could be generous when loyal and respectful towards the vampire as he looked down at the soft cotton button up shirt and khakis. They were some of the most comfortable and inviting clothes he had ever worn wrapping around his body almost like they were made just for him.

Matthias caught the guarded look of content flash across Castiel's face as the angel sat on the bed reveling in the new clothing he had on. Despite being so brash and cruel towards his captive, Matthias did have a softer side and hoped that the angel would see more of that side and not the horrid monster that lurked within.

"I take it you like what I have given you, Castiel?" The seraph shot his head up with a deer in the headlight look.

"Fear not seraph, I am pleased you appreciate the gift. This is but only a small token of what is to come in exchange for your devotion." The red haired vampire seated himself next to the angel. Castiel did not move or cringe at the intrusion of his space which shocked himself. Matthias grinned at the angel seeing that he was slowly breaking his spirit more with this latest revelation. The vampire normally was not one for males but this angel was different sensing it the first day he laid eyes on Castiel. He had lost Sarah all those years ago to a Ravenwood leaving him alone and empty inside. But now this angel was his own. Matthias slowly extended his hand gauging the angel's reaction seeing he wasn't resisting the vampire's touch. It struck Castiel as odd the way the vampire looked at him like the way a child would when he or she was curious. Castiel watched Matthias run his arm slowly along his arm and shoulder reaching his neck.

"Angel" Matthias whispered looking straight into Castiel's brilliant blue eyes. Castiel wasn't sure how to respond to the vampire so he remained still allowing Matthias to continue exploring like an inquisitive child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the safe house, Bobby worked furiously to recover the lost data from the flash drive. He was able to download ninety five percent of the information and hoped that what they needed was in that percentile. He should have known better than to go in head first like that when dealing with an Elder vampire.

Dean checked and double checked his guns hoping Bobby would pull of some great miracle and find where Brook and Cas were at. Markus went into a deep state of meditation as he had great faith in Bobby and his computing abilities.

"Hot damn!" Bobby stood up beaming like a teenager that got his driver's license for the first time.

"What did ya find, Bobby?" Dean asked jumping up to join his friend. Bobby printed off the address handing it to Dean. The younger hunter noticed that Bobby's grin was gone, replaced with a grim look.

"Name look familiar to you?" Dean's eyes went wide with recognition and shock. The name on the invoice sent cold chills through his body.

_Brennan Rutherford_

The name was but one of many aliases Judas Iscariot used. The Original Vampire had purchased the angels. This was a disturbing new development which caused Dean to load up the weapons and bags in the Impala. Markus looked at the information and felt his ancient heart drop. He knew that wherever Judas was Aiden was not too far behind.

**Ok I know Aiden was a real bastard in this chapter but no more of that I promise….The hunt is on for the angels! Again thanks for all the support and positive reception I have received for this and my other works!**


	10. My Sacrifice

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been receptive and positive about these stories and characters: YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!!

_Brooklyn takes desperate measures to help her angel…._

Brooklyn felt the pain ebbing away as the wounds on her back had healed more leaving a series of scabbed over lashes and gashes. Slowly she sat up still naked as the slightest touch upon her back had felt like acid upon her skin but now as she rose the silk sheet was draped over her covering the ugly whip marks. She turned keeping the sheet pressed against her while scanning the room for any signs of Aidan or any other blood sucker but she was alone, or so she thought.

"How are you feeling Brooklyn?" Aiden asked startling Brooklyn. She instinctively shot a hand up to stop Aiden from approaching her.

"Stay away from me, Aiden. You did this to me…" she growled as the vampire continued to come closer to the angel. Aiden only smiled as he lowered his form next to the naked angel.

Brooklyn felt the cool touch of Aiden's hands turning her around to examine the lash marks that continued to heal rather nicely. She stiffened beneath him as he traced his fingers along her back feeling the rough scabs beneath his fingertips. Brooklyn cringed the longer Aiden's ancient hands lingered on her body. She thought of her angel and prayed that he was okay. Despite the excruciating pain that had surged through her body she would do it all over again if it meant being in her angel's loving embrace once again. She longed to have his body beneath hers again making love like it was the last time they ever would. She yearned to feel the warmth and softness of his skin against hers when they would lie together locked in the feathery circle of his wings. Even as she sat there exposed to the vampire his soft yet powerful voice echoed in her ears making her heart race and fill her mind and soul with the unbreakable love they share.

Aiden sensed these emotions flowing through her body making the Elder growl. In two days he would no longer have to feel threatened by the seraph Castiel. He wanted to make it known to Judas just how much he appreciated having Brooklyn back with him once again. He hated to leave her but there was much to arrange before Judas returned. The Elder vampire walked around the bed to face the silent angel. He could see tears running down her face sensing her pain and loss of her soulmate. Deep down Aiden felt his own hurt seeing this display of vulnerability before him.

Brooklyn would not give up seeing her angel and knew how she would do it for all she needed was Aiden to trust her. The shift in the mattress made her look up to find Aiden before her gazing deep within her sad grey eyes. He could feel her heartache as if it were his own which was a curse for him as well as a blessing. He leaned over holding her face up to keep her gaze fixed upon his seeing the tears continue to trickle down. Brooklyn felt his fingers stroking her face and felt herself leaning into his touch closing her eyes. The vampire felt his body leaning in towards hers inching closer until he felt his lips pressed upon hers. Brooklyn didn't fight back as she needed to win his confidence if she wanted to see her angel again.

Aiden deepened the kiss feeling her lean in deeper and felt her arms wrapping around his waist drawing him in closer reaching for the vampire's shirt. Aiden stripped the garment off momentarily breaking their contact earning a small whimper from Brooklyn. His eyes half lidded yet full of lust and hunger as he crashed back into her taking her in a hungry desperate kiss once again. She ran her tongue along the inside of the vampire's mouth feeling the small sharp points of his fangs as they slowly lowered from his gums. Aiden gently gripped her waist and lowered her back on the bed feeling himself drunk on her essence as he gently pierced her lip tasting the sweet tang of copper against his tongue. Brooklyn cried out feeling the sharp fangs sink into her tender lip.

Aiden fumbled with his jeans stumbling with the button for what seemed like an eternity until he felt the button separate from the hook and pulled the zipper down hissing at the friction of metal against his sensitive flesh. Brooklyn pushed the restrictive clothing down his hips allowing him to push the garment down his legs and ankles revealing his strong naked body before her. Brooklyn found herself subconsciously admiring his ancient form but quickly shook it off as she focused back on the task at hand seeing Aiden crawl back up on her taking her mouth back within his feeling the soft sheet jerked away from her replaced with Aiden's body.

Brooklyn thought of her angel as she let Aiden take her on the bed letting the vampire have her body but not her soul.

Castiel was asleep on the bed when he woke up to an overwhelming sensation coursing through his body. His Brooklyn…. He felt her pain, her grief and her longing to see him as the overload of emotions overwhelmed the angel bringing tears to his eyes.

_Cas….Please….Forgive…Me…_ Her voice gently pleaded with him. Why would she be pleading with him for his forgiveness? It was then the tightness in his abdomen made him realize why she was pleading with him to forgive her…

_Brook, what have you done?_ He silently asked her. He knew she was one to do off the wall things but this…this took the cake as they said. She sacrificed herself as a means to save him from anymore suffering. Castiel felt his heart sink at the realization that his angel, his soulmate felt in order to spare him any more torment at Aiden's hand she had to succumb to his desires.

As the angel choked back tears, the door opened alerting the angel to Matthias entering the room. The angel pretended to be still asleep as the vampire sat down beside him reaching out and running his hand through the angel's dark hair. Matthias smiled down at the sleeping seraph knowing that in two days Aiden would turn him and bestow the newborn vampire to him as his mate. The vampire leaned over kissing the angel tasting him upon his lips. The sensation sent shivers down his spine every time he touched the angel.

"Soon, Castiel, you will forget about that angel Brooklyn." Matthias curled up next to him wrapping his arms around the angel's waist breathing in the angel's pure and innocent aura. Castiel willed himself to fall back asleep where someone awaited his arrival.

_Castiel found himself on the black sands of Hawaii feeling the cool water ebb and wane over his feet as the sun kissed his skin warming him all over. He closed his eyes tilting his head towards the sky welcoming the warm embrace of the sun. _

_"Cas" He opened his eyes and tilted his head downward to see Brooklyn standing before him. She wore a sad smile across her face as she took his hands in her own. Castiel saw the ring he gave her still firmly in place on her left hand. He tilted his head at her seeing the painful look across her face as her tears welled up and trickled down her face. The angel wiped her tears away and stroked her wet face. She saw his own pained expression mixed with a small smile upon his face. _

_"Brook, I know the sacrifice you made by giving your body to Aiden for I felt your pain and suffering. Why did you make such a decision?" _

_The tears continued unabated down her face as she struggled to form the words that lay at the tip of her tongue taking a moment to take a deep breath before speaking._

_"I experienced the pain you suffered at Matthias' hand when we were discovered and I didn't want you to suffer anymore. It killed me inside feeling what he did to you" she spat out the last few words reliving the pain that words could not describe. Castiel reached out taking her in his strong embrace. Brooklyn held him tight refusing to let him go. This separation was not like when he was called to battle for he would return to her, but this was pain and torment. It felt like half of her heart had been ruthlessly ripped out from her chest. _

_The angel felt her sobbing into his chest and shoulder causing his own heart to break in response. Castiel felt something warm and wet fall down his face and he quickly realized they were tears. His tears. Tears of grief and anguish over what Aiden and Judas had put them through. _

_"Brook…" Castiel said softly holding her head up to meet his sharp blue eyes. Brooklyn looked up seeing love and most importantly forgiveness for what she had done. _

_"Brooklyn, listen to me please? I know that you did this not by choice, but only to save and protect me and our love. I know you would never willing go with Aiden and that is why I know in my heart that you did this out of love. You are my soulmate, Brooklyn, and I love you. We will be together again. Listen to your heart…" He leaned in pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss tasting her lips upon his…_

Brooklyn jolted awake detecting Aiden was still beside her with his strong ancient arms wrapped around her tightly. She remained still remembering the dream she and Castiel shared feeling the warmth and comfort it had offered her. She saw the ring he gave her still firmly in place on her finger providing another small measure of comfort. She breathed a small sigh of relief keeping it close to her heart. Aiden stirred beside her tightening his grip around her and snuggling in closer to her body, the vampire reveling in having the angel in his bed. He knew she would come around soon enough and see things his way. As Brooklyn lay there, she felt the press of his mouth against her neck making her wish it was the touch of her angel upon her skin.

"Two more days, my beloved…" he whispered in her ear before he drifted asleep. Brooklyn continued to plot and plan unbeknownst to her a little help was on its way…

The sounds of Living on a Prayer came over Callie's cell phone making everyone jerk up in unison. Callie saw the number and hurriedly answered it.

"Taylor, what did you find out? He is making his way towards Asheville? When? The Elders will all be gathered there as well? This must be something fairly big if the Elders and Judas will be gathered in one place. Well too bad for them then, huh? Taylor, be careful, as they know they have targets on their backs being in one location. Keep me posted."

Callie turned being greeted with several anxious faces. She hoped this news would offer some hope.

"Judas and the other Elders will be in Asheville in two days for a gathering of some sort. I suspect it involves the missing angels you seek."

Dean's mind began plotting against the vampires, wanting vengeance so bad he could taste it. This would be the perfect opportunity to rid the Earth of six more bloodsuckers and powerful ones at that. If it was one type of being he hated it would be a vampire.

Brooklyn knew she was risking a lot by sneaking down the passageway but it was worth it. She had to see her angel again. Aiden had given her more freedom ever since she surrendered to the vampire leaving her alone for long periods of time. The two distinct puncture marks on the fleshy part of her collarbone had all but healed when she laid eyes on him again. Brooklyn treaded with caution as she knew Matthias could pick up her scent, waiting until he was gone. She waited a few moments before entering the room. Her heart stopped as she took in every part of her angel as he sat there on the bed dressed in khakis and long sleeved button up shirt which hung open on his strong frame.

Castiel looked up in disbelief as Brooklyn stood before him. Her small body clothed in a grey dress; her feet bare and her auburn hair hanging carelessly around her shoulders. He thought he was imagining her standing there before him until she closed the space between them softly kissing him.

"Brook…" he whispered reaching out to touch his angel's warm soft skin. Ever since she had been cruelly ripped from him, the hole in his heart had grown, eating away at his soul. But now she was there in his arms looking down at him with those rich sharp grey eyes. Eyes that were a doorway into another place as Castiel had found himself lost in that world so many countless nights when they had laid tangled in sheets and blankets. The angel closed his eyes letting his fingers trace along her jaw line and neck then along her collarbone before retracing upward and landing upon those soft full lips that yearned to feel his pressed against them.

The angel read her mind by leaning in and tasting her lips upon his own letting them linger. He felt Brooklyn press harder against him feeling her tongue run along his as her hands gripped his waist steadying him beneath her. Castiel broke away hearing a small whimper of protest coming from his angel.

"Cas…Why did you stop?" She asked seeing the hint of sadness in his rich blue orbs.

"I don't want you to suffer again…" he whispered allowing a single tear to run down his perfect skin.

"As long as you are with me here, I will never suffer my angel" Brooklyn gently placed his hand over her heart. The angel felt the strong steady beat knowing she was right. The vampires may damage their bodies, but their souls would always be one. Brooklyn wiped away the lone tear and gazed deep into his eyes. Something stirred within Castiel as he felt his arms encircle her waist drawing her in and on his lap. They knew they didn't have much as Brooklyn quickly undid the angel's pants pulling them and the boxers down and over his hips and thighs. Castiel took her mouth as their need for another grew into a frenzy of hunger, lust, passion and love. Her angel slid his hands up her dress ripping the undergarment away as he lifted her up and eased her onto his waiting erection.

They both hissed in pleasure at the intimate contact remaining still for only but a moment before the angel felt Brooklyn rock her hips hard against his gripping his shoulders tight. Castiel kissed her neck and shoulders tasting the salt on her skin. Brooklyn leaned forward feeling the impending orgasm rapidly building in her body. Their mouths crashed in a fiery passion that both had missed greatly as their bodies continued to move as one.

Brooklyn buried her head in Castiel's shoulder as her body shuddered against his. His angel tightened around him as the orgasm gripped her causing his own climax to follow soon after.

"Brook…" he whispered softly as he exploded inside her. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around the angel holding tight feeling him fill her with his release. Their hearts racing wildly, their bodies experiencing an intense sexual high in unison as the scent of sex lingered in the air. They knew the vampires would detect the smell of their interlude but it was worth risking punishment and the wrath of Aiden for a second time.

The angels slowly came back down keeping locked together in their intimate embrace. Brooklyn ran her hands through his dark hair missing the touch of his soft unruly tresses in her hands. Castiel kissed her deeply wanting her to stay but he knew what would happen if they were caught together and they both knew Aiden would somehow learn of this.

The angel gently broke away feeling his heart breaking inside as Brooklyn's own heart broke. She didn't want to leave her angel alone, not again. Sensing her distraught, Castiel fingered the ring on her hand as he looked up into those sad slate orbs.

"Brook, please, go…" he whispered sadly. She slowly nodded rising to her feet and reached out to touch her soulmate's face one last time. Castiel stood taking her hand and guiding her towards the painting and pulling it back for her.

"No matter what happens, Brooklyn, I love you and we will be reunited again…" Castiel kissed her passionately before gently pushing her back in the passageway. Her teary eyes looking at him as he closed the hidden doorway hearing her voice gently call out.

"I love you too, Cas."

The angel quickly threw the shredded garment into the fire along with his clothes before jumping in the shower to wash away the scent of Brooklyn before Matthias returned.

Brooklyn pushed the bookcase shut and she too hurried to throw her own clothing into the fireplace of the master bedroom watching the dress smolder into a pile of ash beneath the dancing flames. Racing towards the shower, Brooklyn bathed her body in the hopes of erasing any trace of her beloved angel from her form.

Aiden entered the room detecting the faint scent of Castiel. He didn't detect anything upon the bed or the furniture as he searched the room. The scent became stronger the closer he got to the fireplace. His violet eyes immediately saw a shard of the grey dress Brooklyn had on earlier. Snatching the small shred of fabric he was immediately struck with the scent of Castiel. The vampire felt his anger rise at her betrayal. She had used him to get to that fucking angel once again. Why couldn't she see that he wanted to give her the world and be treated like royalty!?

The clicking sound of the door opening made him turn to see Brooklyn stepping out of the bathroom. Steam bellowed out around her as she stepped into the bedroom in a towel with her auburn hair clinging to her skin. She looked down to see a small scrap of her dress clenched in his hand.

"You saw him again didn't you? DIDN'T YOU!?" Aiden demanded as Brooklyn stood there silent. A small smile crossed her face as she nodded her head at the Elder vampire.

"I did, Aiden. I went and saw my angel, that's right, my angel." Brooklyn continued staring at Aiden standing off against the vampire.

Brooklyn felt a rush of air as she was knocked to bed coming face to face with Aiden hovering above her. His fangs fully unsheathed and violet eyes glowing with anger and rage as he gripped her face tight in his hand.

"You don't seem to understand, angel, the concept of disloyalty. Perhaps you and your angel need to face a harsher punishment to deter you from wandering off again. Perhaps Matthias could show Castiel the meaning of pain and suffering again…" Brooklyn felt fear overwhelm her at the thought of her angel being harmed by that horrid Matthias. Aiden could sense her fear as he remained firmly in control of the situation. Brooklyn didn't want him to suffer again because of her and knew that Aiden had her right where he wanted her. The vampire loosened his iron grip allowing her to sit up.

"Please, Aiden, don't harm Castiel. I want him to suffer no more" she whispered. "What do you want from me, Aiden?" Her head bowed down refusing to make eye contact with the vampire feeling defeated.

Aiden tilted her head up looking into those grey eyes seeing she spoke the truth. He knew all it would take was to threaten unspeakable pain upon the angel and she would bend to his will.

"You, Brooklyn, are what I want. To be mine and mine alone and to do with what I please. After all, you do belong to me by every right" he grabbed and turned her wrist exposing the tattoo etched upon her skin.

"Promise me he won't be harmed, Aiden" she responded. The vampire knew he had finally won as he nodded his head knowing he will honor his promised to her and keep the angel safe. He slowly removed the burgundy towel from around her body gazing upon her body savoring what he was about to do. Firmly holding her head, he stared deep into her grey eyes as he felt her fall under his spell.

"Who do you belong to, Brooklyn?"

"You, Aiden, and only you" she responded back with her eyes half closed.

The vampire removed his jeans and shirt before taking her mouth in his pushing her to the center of the bed wanting to savor in his victory. Aiden kissed her body felling his fangs lower as he felt his want for her rising rapidly. He repositioned himself on top of her lowering his mouth next to her ear whispering:

"You're mine, Brooklyn."

She merely moaned when the sharp fangs sunk into the place where her neck and shoulder meet feeling her blood spilling down her skin and onto the sheets. It was then any will of her own ebbed away as her body blended into one with Aiden's as he claimed what was rightfully his.

**Ok readers next update coming up soon!!!! Let's just say Dean has an old score to settle with one of the blood suckers…..**


	11. The Gathering

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been showing positive feedback in terms of reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: YOU ARE ALL TOTALLY AWESOME!!!

_The Elders and Judas gather as the hunters move in on the immortals…._

Brooklyn awoke to the sound of rain pelting against the window and the rumble of thunder in the distance. Slowly sitting up she noticed she was alone in the bed as Aiden was nowhere to be seen. The young angel breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was alone for now. She tried to recall the events of the previous evening but struggled in trying to remember but failed as everything was vague and hazy in her mind. She leaned back against the large pillows still wrapped up in the sheets and bedding feeling ill all over. Waves of nausea washed over her causing her to curl up and grip her stomach with her arms trying to will the pain away. What was wrong with her? Why was she feeling such pain?

"It will soon pass my beloved. The pain is temporary as you have previously experienced." Aiden said stepping in the room dressed in jeans and black shirt. The vampire had sensed the angel's pain and knew that it was from what he had done last night.

_Aiden had watched Brooklyn fall asleep in his arms after the vampire had once again shown her who she belonged to knowing that the next day his brothers, sister and their Sire would all be together again to witness Aiden finally finding a mate. The other Elders all had found someone to love and love them back leaving him alone and it killed him inside. But when he had laid eyes on Brooklyn Ravenwood he knew she was the One. The Chosen. _

_When he knew she was deep in slumber, the vampire pricked his finger watching the wound fill with his blood. Gently holding her head, Aiden placed the bleeding finger on her slightly open mouth running it along the inside of her lips and licking the finger when finished. He wanted to make it clear to her that she was his for now and forever. _

_"Tomorrow, Brooklyn Ravenwood, we become one and you will come to love me once we become one." Aiden whispered in her ear seeing her stir slightly beneath him then go still once again as he held her pressed against him as he too allowed his body to rest. _

Brooklyn shot a look up at the vampire as he sat down beside her and gently touched her face. Brooklyn tried to pull back but found the pain too overwhelming to resist the Elder as Aiden merely leaned in closer stroking her hair seeing the pain in her soft grey orbs.

"It hurts…Aiden it hurts…." She cried out remaining in the fetal position sobbing gently. Aiden reached out holding her in his arms not realizing just how bad she would react to a slight taste of his blood. He figured it had to be the angel's blood rejecting the unholy essence that invaded her body but knew that tonight she would no longer feel pain of any kind once she was turned. The vampire continued holding the angel in his arms allowing the small traces of humanity left in him surface as he tried to comfort the hurting seraph.

Dean remained perched in the tree while the rain continued unabated as he maintained his surveillance of the manor. Several cars and SUVs had entered through the gate parking in front of the massive mansion. Peering through the binoculars, Dean observed four men and one woman stepping out of the vehicles and into the house. He noted that all were escorted by what appeared to be servants or bodyguards of some type. As he continued watching the procession, one of the individuals stood out sending Dean's anxiety levels sky high. It was Colin. Dean would never forget those sharp green eyes and air of arrogance that hung over him like a black cloud. He didn't see Ciara with him which he found odd as those two were rather inseparable. As he continued watching them enter, his phone went off and saw it was Bobby.

"Bobby, what ya got?"

"I was calling to see what you got. Markus is asking."

"Well I think the Elders just arrived as our favorite auctioneer Colin hurried inside along with two other men and one woman and the woman is a total babe." Dean could hear Bobby rolling his eyes on the other end at Dean's rather astute observation. He could hear Bobby relaying what he saw to Markus and the others. Callie's voice could be heard rattling off names in a hurried manner.

"Dean, get your ass back here now. Those were the Elders that you saw and we need you here to regroup."

"Alright, be there in a few." Dean sighed as he hung up and slowly made his way down the rain slicked tree falling the last four feet and landing flat on his ass. The hunter cursed feeling the seat of his jeans were wet from his little fall. Standing and wiping his jeans off, Dean hurried to his baby and laid a towel over the seat before getting in and speeding away.

As the Impala sped down the pathway, Aiden saw the black classic car speeding away. He knew they would be expecting company soon enough. He turned away and headed to greet his brothers and sister.

The Elders were gathered in the hallway greeting one another and catching up. Aiden felt a grin cross his face seeing his kin before him. He stood on the landing watching them laugh and talk about old times as he began his descent down the stairs calling out to them.

"My brothers and sister welcome! I never thought that I would see this day again. All of us together in one place. But enough of the formalities for we all know why we have gathered. Tonight I want to share with you a special time for me as I want to introduce you to two soon to be members of our little family, Castiel and Brooklyn Ravenwood."

A hush went amongst the vampires except for Colin as he knew of this since the night of the auction. An Elder with light brown hair and matching eyes stepped forward.

"Are you sure this is wise, Aiden? Not that I am questioning your selection for a mate but what about Gabriel?"

"Fear not, Breton, for the Archangel has been neutralized as a threat." Aiden said grinning widely. Breton grinned back at his brother and returned to the group. Aiden hurried back towards his room to bring out his soon to be companion.

Brooklyn was seated in front of the fireplace watching the flames licking and dancing within the large stone hearth. She heard the door open and shut behind her knowing that it was Aiden that had entered but remained still in the plush chair.

"They are waiting to see you, my beloved" Aiden said as he stood in front of her. She looked up at the vampire feeling her body rise taking his hand in hers. He leaned in kissing her softly greeted with total submission from the angel. Together they headed down the hallway stairs where the Elders waited to see her. She felt the ancient orbs look upon her as she reached the bottom step. The Elders stepped in breathing in her scent and touching her angelic form.

"Where was she, Aiden?" The one called Tatiana asked. Aiden eyed the brunette beauty with Persian and European features as she stepped forward. Brooklyn looked over at the Elder as Tatiana looked into her grey eyes and touching her face.

"She and the other angel were captured in Louisiana and Judas obtained them from the Nightingale." The female vampire nodded with approval as she looked over at her brother. Brooklyn could only stand there as the others turned to see the other angel being brought out.

Castiel felt his heart racing as he saw his beloved angel standing there but something was wrong. She was in a zombie like trance, not resisting or fighting the vampires as they touched her. Aiden did something to her, he knew it. As the angel was dragged into the grand opening, the vampires turned to see the angel of Thursday standing before them. They had all heard of Brooklyn and Castiel and of how she was saved from death by being turned into an angel and discovered that Castiel was her soulmate.

Breton turned to Aiden with a questioning look in his ancient eyes. "Aiden, what about Castiel?"

The vampire grinned turning to look at Matthias who held the angel tight by the wrists. He then looked back at Breton with those gorgeous violet eyes. Breton knew exactly who Castiel was for. The angel felt a sickening feeling in his soul looking at the exchanges between the two Elders. Matthias traced his finger along the back of his neck making the seraph cringe at the vampire's touch. He prayed that help would arrive soon…

At the safe house Dean met up with the other hunters updating them with what he found on his reconnaissance mission.

"The Elders are all there but I didn't see Judas there, not yet anyways. But I did see some serious high tech equipment though. These blood suckers are gonna know if we show up."

"What's not to say you weren't spotted while spying on them? Remember these are Elders and not just lowly vampires." Markus observed. Callie nodded her head in agreement with the hunter.

"Well then, does anyone have any suggestions as to how we break Cas and Brook out of jail?"

The others looked at one another as if hoping someone had an idea, any idea. Brady finally spoke up.

"If they have the place so tightly secured then I say we storm the damn mansion ala Stormtrooper style. Hell if they know we're coming may as well make a grand entrance." The grin widened on Brady's face was contagious as Dean felt his own mouth turn upward in a wicked grin. Now Brady was speaking his language!

The other hunters talked amongst themselves seeing this was the one real chance they had to get in and save their friends. The rain increased as the Impala and truck left the safe house and towards the large estate. The group made sure they had enough rock salt and holy water to stop a small army knowing that the Elders' powers were a hundred times that of an average vampire and that called for more firepower.

Dean and Tariel sat in silence as Markus sat in the back deep in meditation and prayer in preparation for the battle that loomed. The angel gripped the hunter's hand tight as she noticed him tense up feeling him relax slightly beneath her touch.

In the truck Brady, Bobby and Callie were discussing the Elders and some of their history.

"So let me get this straight, Judas was turned into a vampire as a punishment for his betrayal? I don't understand."

"When Judas realized what he had done, he tried to hang himself from an Ash tree for he was unable to live with himself as the guilt ate away at his very soul. But God saw death as being too kind for him so as Judas began to strangle on the rope, it snapped allowing his half dead body to fall to the ground. When he regained consciousness, Iscariot had this insatiable hunger that he couldn't deny. His senses heightened and sensitive; his strength that of one hundred men or more." Bobby explained in a scholarly like manner to Brady. The older hunter continued on with the story.

"When Judas traveled the old Empire, he created five vampires known as the Elders. These vampires share his strengths and weaknesses. They are the royalty of the vampire world as all bloodsuckers can trace their lineage back to Judas."

"Well I'm rather familiar with Aiden and his sob story. I had the unfortunate pleasure of being his bitch for a short time." Brady said with his voice heavy with disgust and contempt. "He's been after Brook since he laid his eyes on her. It's like Fatal Attraction vampire style."

The hunters continued on seeing the lights of the mansion ahead of them. Bobby gripped the wheel and increased his speed on the wet pavement.

Aiden took the sharp blade cutting Brooklyn's arm feeling his blood lust rise at the sight of her bleeding arm. The angel did not wince or make a sound as the sharp blade sliced along her skin and the warm red liquid tricked down her arm. He ran his tongue along the bleeding wound tasting the angelic elixir. He looked up at his fellow vampires and beckoned them to him.

"Have a taste of heaven, my brothers and sister. Come experience the essence of an angel." One by one the vampires savored the blood of the seraph never having savored anything so sweet and warm. Castiel watched helplessly as the Elders had their little taste fest on his angel. He struggled against Matthias' strong grip only to exhaust his vessel.

Aiden gently wrapped the wound up in a soft cloth just as there was a knock on the door. Colin opened it to see Judas standing there grinning widely.

"Judas, please come in" The blonde vampire said slightly bowing to his Sire. Judas entered seeing Castiel glaring at the vampire. The vampire smirked at the dark haired seraph as he approached him. His eyes ice blue and touch cold as he stood before the angel of Thursday. Castiel jerked his head back when Judas ran the back of his fingers along his face.

"Castiel, the angel of Thursday, we meet again only this time you won't stop Aiden in having what is rightfully his. But do not fear for we have plans for you as well, seraph." The sharp fangs tore at the angel's neck as Castiel cried out in pain as he squirmed in Judas' embrace.

"Betrayer…" he muttered as the vampire pulled back running his tongue around his lips feeling the sweet tang of the seraph's blood lingering in his mouth.

The vampire's mouth twisted into a sinister sneer as he turned to lay his icy gaze upon the Elders. The vampires all bowed slightly as Aiden presented Brooklyn to his Sire. The vampire sized the angel up and down seeing a blank stare greet him. He tilted his head and leaned in sinking his fangs into the seraph's neck. Aiden knew Judas had a right to taste her before she was turned. He had done the same with the others when they found their respective mates. But to Judas this tangy coppery liquid was sweet and pure as this was the blood of an angel. He pulled back licking his lips clean as he handed her to Aiden.

"You may take you leave, Aiden."

The Elder smiled as he carried Brooklyn in his arms up the stairs and towards the master bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. He adjusted his form on the bed holding her in his embrace.

_Brooklyn, wake up…._

The young angel opened her eyes and looked straight into Aiden's violet orbs. He smiled down at her as she looked back with a neutral look. He leaned in pressing his lips to hers feeling the angel respond to his affectionate touch. Their mouths remained locked as their hands ran along one another's bodies making Aiden's blood lust build. He gently broke their contact kissing her neck and shoulder tasting the angel's skin. The beating of her heart pounded within his own ears driving his want and desire for her higher and higher. With one hand sliding the strap of the dress aside, Aiden sank his fangs where her neck and shoulder met. Brooklyn cried out in pain grabbing a hold of Aiden tight as the vampire continued to drain her body of her angelic essence. The sweet coppery yet tangy tasting life giving liquid flowed through the vampire's ancient veins sending an overwhelming feeling of warmth throughout his body. He slowly took in the angel's blood feeling drunk on its power as he felt Brooklyn begin to go limp beneath him. The sound of her heart decreasing from a loud pound to faint beating rhythm indicating to the vampire he needed to stop.

The laid her back down on the bed licking the blood from her neck and shoulder shivering in pleasure at its taste. Aiden took the small knife off the stand slicing his wrist watching the blood begin to pool along the gash. The vampire raised her head as he lowered his arm to her mouth.

"It's time, my beloved for us to be together finally…" Aiden grinned as she weakly reached out for his life saving gift.

"That's it, Brooklyn, take my offering."

Just as Brooklyn started to drink from Aiden, a loud crash made him jerk up. The hurried and panicked voices of Judas and the Elders made Aiden know exactly what was going on.

"Winchester!" He cried out knowing it was the hunter.

The truck crashed the gate with the Impala on its bumper. Dean grinning wildly as Markus and Tariel held on for dear life. For Dean it reminded him of the scene from Apocalypse Now where the choppers flew in to the tune of Ride of the Valkyries. The vehicles screeched to a halt as the hunters jumped out and stormed up the walkway towards the door. For Markus it was like being at the Storming of the Bastille all over again only this time instead of pitchforks they had shotguns loaded with rock salt and canisters of holy water.

The men kicked in the heavy wooden doors finding the vampires waiting them on the other side. Judas stood out staring down the hunters and angel. He hoped the hunters would be distracted long enough for Aiden to escape with Brooklyn. Markus glared at the vampires with his gun trained on Judas. The vampire merely smirked at the hunter stepping towards him.

"Markus DeTaurius, long time no see…" Judas said snidely. Markus hardened his stare on the Betrayer.

"Where are they, Judas!? Answer me damn it!" Markus demanded. Dean saw the man's jaw clench tighter as the gun remained fixed on the vampire. The sneer on Judas's face widened even more seeing the anger rising within Markus.

"Now just who are you referring to, Markus?"

"You damn well know who, Betrayer!" Markus opened fire sending two silver bullets into Judas causing him to cry out in pain. The Elders saw their Sire fall and rallied around him ready for a fight. Dean looked at Markus as he looked back at the younger hunter.

"What? Since when I have ever played fair when it comes to vampires and other low life scum? They sure as Hell don't" Markus quipped grabbing a silver stake hidden in his bag racing towards Colin. He wanted the Elder to pay for his role in his daughter's torment and anguish. Dean was two steps behind him gunning not for Colin but Breton.

Breton spied the hunter racing towards him and rose to meet the man. Dean pulled the handgun from his pants and fired off two rounds of silver bullets filled with holy water. The shots embedded themselves into the Elder vampire's shoulder and side causing him to scream in unholy pain as he collapsed to the floor.

"Well if it isn't my old friend, Breton. Thought I killed your sorry ass back in Detroit. Guess not" Dean raised the gun to the vampire's head. But before Dean could pull the trigger, Breton swung his arm knocking the hunter to the ground.

"You forget, hunter, that I am still powerful even when injured" Breton hissed as he stood over Dean. He caught the hunter's leg mid kick tossing him against the wall like a rag doll. Dean slammed against the wall crashing down into a table hard. Breton picked up the hunter delivering several blows to his chest and face before hurling him down the hall. Brady saw Dean needed help and charged towards the vampire. Breton turned knocking Brady backwards and airborne with one solid blow to the chest causing the hunter to collide into the heavy double doors.

As Dean and the others were occupied with the Elders, Aiden gathered up Brooklyn in the blanket making his way down the old servant's stairs and out the back door. The rain had let up as the vampire made it to the black Chevelle. Easing Brooklyn in the car, Aiden fished out the keys bringing the car to life.

Brady heard the sound of an engine starting and rushed to the window to see Aiden speeding away with Brooklyn.

**Next update soon!!! I am really trying hard to update regularly as I have two other ongoing stories that I am working on too….**

**Again reviews and feedback is much appreciated for my inner muse thrives on it!**


	12. Rescued!

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there showing their support through reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!!!!

_One angel is rescued…._

Brady jumped up racing towards Dean who was losing the fight against Breton. The hunter used every ounce of strength to keep the Elder from draining him dry as Breton began closing in with his fangs exposed. Dean felt his body begin to waver as his muscles cramped and body felt fatigue setting in but he still continued to fight against the vampire.

"Dean!" Brady hollered out firing his gun at the vampire. Breton looked up to see several bullets fired off and racing towards him. The Elder grinned and with cat like reflexes leapt out of the way as the shots struck the wall embedding themselves deep within the stone wall. Brady raised the gun again only to be greeted with an empty hallway.

"Dean, you alright? The younger man asked lifting Dean to his feet as Dean turned and nodded.

While Brady was helping Dean, Callie had raced down the hallway hearing Castiel's cries. With machete held tightly in one hand, Callie charged the room to find Matthias hunched over the angel in a twisted embrace.

Matthias's fangs remained entrenched in the angel's neck draining the seraph of his life force. Castiel struggled against the vampire feeling his strength fleeting from him. The world around him began to turn black as he felt the creature continue to feed from him. Before he felt his body begin to give, he saw Callie sprint through the door.

"Hey blood sucker!" Matthias shot his head up revealing blood laced fangs and lips. The piercing green eyes directed at Callie full of rage and hatred towards the hunter. He dropped the barely conscious angel on the couch and lunged at Callie. The hunter remained steadfast in her stance waiting for the right moment to strike. Her dark eyes locked on the vampire as it continued to close in on her with its fangs still unsheathed.

With one precise swing, Callie's machete cleanly sliced off the vampire's head hearing it land with a dull thud.

"Vampires can be so predictable" Callie said looking down at the corpse. Grabbing the head she tossed it in the roaring fire ensuring one less blood sucker would be roaming the planet. Nodding in satisfaction, Callie raced to the angel seeing his pale ashen skin and lips. Reaching in the bag she wore across her chest, the hunter retrieved a small vial of reddish brown liquid. Tilting the angel's head up, Callie popped the vial open and poured the viscous fluid down Castiel's throat.

The seraph felt a warm coating sensation spread down his throat and radiate throughout his body. He felt his eyes opening to see Callie hovered over him with a look of relief plastered across her face.

"Welcome back, Castiel" the soft Irish accent sounded like Heaven to the angel's ears. The angel looked over to see the headless body of his tormentor on the floor in a rapidly forming pool of blood. The angel's blue eyes looked back up at the hunter as Callie could see the questions in those endless blue depths.

"You're safe now, Castiel."

"Brooklyn…" he whispered trying to get up only to have a strong hand gently hold him back.

"We'll get her back, Castiel. For now you must take it easy" Callie said in a motherly manner. The angel leaned back on the plush couch trying to will his vessel to heal.

As Callie tended to Castiel, Tariel squared off with Tatiana. The angel had her powers still intact giving her the advantage. The Elder lunged towards the angel knocking her to the ground pinning her beneath her body.

"Time to meet Daddy, seraph" the vampire extended her fangs ready to strike. As Tatiana lunged towards the angel's neck, Tariel extended her wings and emitted a bright white light from her eyes causing the vampire to wail in pain, releasing her grip on the angel. The Elder vampire collapsed to the ground writhing in agony and clawing at the holes where her eyes once sat. Colin heard the cries of his sister and fled to her side.

"Do not worry, sister, for I have you" Colin said picking her up in his arms rushing out into the cool night. Tariel quickly jumped to her feet seeing that the remaining Elder had fled along with Judas. Her sharp eyes darted to find Dean and Brady checking themselves over for injuries, Bobby had disappeared down the hall to where Castiel and Callie still resided and Markus was coming down from the stairs after pursuing Judas. The look of frustration and anguish written clearly across his strong face as he rejoined the hunters at the stairs.

"The bastard got away along with his little demon spawn" Brady noted as Markus nodded his head letting out a sigh of disappointment. "Where are Bobby and Callie?" The hunters looked to see Callie and Bobby emerge with a greatly weakened Castiel holding on to them for support. His head hanging to one side as the bright blue orbs were dull and listless from being drained to the point of death.

"Cas!" Dean cried out holding his head between his hands seeing the confusion in the angel's blue eyes. The angel narrowed and fixed his eyes on the hunter and Brady and slowly began to show signs of recognition.

"Dean…Brady?" Brady smiled nodding his head at Castiel.

"Yeah, it's me, Cas. It's Brady." The angel started to nod seeing his friend before him. The hunter looked at Callie as she saw his eyes fill with concern about the angel.

"Braden, Castiel will be fine. I gave him a healing remedy that will speed up the recovery time. As for the binding spell, he will need to be brought back to the safe house for me to break it. It's a very old and powerful curse that was placed upon him but I can break it." The certainty in her eyes and voice made Brady smile at her as he felt his ears burn and turn red.

Bobby and Dean observed Brady's ear tinge with crimson as appeared that the hunter was sweet on the Irish huntress. Each made a mental note to tease Brady after Brooklyn and the Archangels were rescued.

Castiel rested on the bed with his hands folded over one another as the soothing blend continued to heal his vessel's body. He could feel every vein, artery and bone in his body being purged of all the taint Matthias had put on him. Callie had worked almost nonstop to find a counter spell as powerful as the one that bound Castiel's angelic powers and abilities. Brady had pitched in to help by searching through the endless volumes that lay in the study even offering to look so she could rest. Callie was touched by his gesture as they continued to search.

Dean sharpened his throwing knives and refilled his firearm cartridges trying to take his mind off of things. The vampire Breton was starting to become a real pain in the ass for the hunter and he wanted to see that smug bastard's face twisted in horror when his machete sliced the vampire's head off. He scanned to see where Tariel had ran off to but also noticed Markus was missing as well.

Tariel and Markus ventured deeper into the woods and stopped in a clearing where they sat on two large rocks immediately going into a state of deep meditation and prayer. They opened their eyes up to find Michael standing before them.

"Michael, any news?" Markus asked almost begging the Archangel with his steel blue eyes. The Archangel looked down at the hunter with a sad hint in his eyes.

"The news I have is nothing you want to hear but you need to know. Lilith broke another Seal leaving only 33 Seals left before Lucifer walks free. We are losing this war, Markus, and without Brooklyn, Castiel, Raphael and Michael to help fight it's only a matter of time before all is lost."

Markus looked towards the ground unsure of how to respond or even what to say. Lilith had succeeded in breaking another Seal bringing them one step closer to Hell on Earth.

"But Michael we got Castiel back and surely that accounts for something, right?" Tariel informed the Archangel. The angel did have a point as Castiel was an important part of Heaven's plans to fight Lilith. Michael turned to look at Markus one last time before leaving.

"Time is running out, Markus. Everything is riding on you and the others to find the lost angels. And remember things are not what they appear to be."

What did Michael mean by that? Tariel and Markus looked at one another in silence exchanging looks of confusion by what the Archangel had said.

"Come on Tariel, my daughter and the Archangels are depending on us to find them."

Brooklyn slowly came to feeling her body shiver violently beneath the heavy blanket. She also could feel the warmth of another's body wrapped around her as if trying to draw the chill away from her and into them.

"So cold…" she muttered feeling the strong warm arms hold her tighter. As she continued to feel her body and mind join the world of the living, she realized she was naked as was the body beside her.

"It will pass my beloved…" Aiden whispered in her ear tucking back a strand of auburn hair away from her face. He leaned in closer kissing her softly, fighting to keep her warm. Brooklyn turned her body to face the vampire looking straight into those endless violet pools seeing the concern in his face.

"Where…where am I? Cas?"

"Shhhh, you need your rest, my beloved. You are still very weak as you haven't fed from me yet."

Brooklyn felt the warmth radiating from Aiden's skin. She saw the flush tone knowing it was her blood that gave him that glow. She felt angry at him for making her so weak and vulnerable having to depend on him. The vampire was able to read her thoughts and sensed the anger she harbored towards him.

"You are angry at me."

"Yes."

Aiden merely chuckled at the angel's distress knowing that soon that anger would be replaced with a fiery passion waiting to be tamed by him. He looked deep within her eyes leaning in closer to her. The anger within her slowly faded away as he drew her in with his powerful gaze feeling her submit to him. Aiden reached over for the knife and began to pierce his arm with the blade. He hissed out feeling the sharp blade cut his skin seeing a thick red line trickle down his arm.

The vampire brought the bleeding limb down to Brooklyn grinning as the drops of blood landed upon her lips. Brooklyn fought the urge to lick the warm coppery liquid that sat on her lips waiting for her to carry them into her mouth. Aiden felt a small feeling of triumph as he watched her run her tongue along her lips licking his blood and tasting his life essence.

"That's it, my beloved, feed." Brooklyn shot her arms out from beneath the blanket grabbing his arm and pressed her mouth against the open gash tasting his blood. Aiden tilted his head back reveling in the sensations and feelings he experienced. Their heart beats became one as she continued to take in the life giving blood.

Brooklyn abruptly released his arm as sharp waves of pain surged through her body. Aiden licked his own blood feeling the gash close up leaving not even the slightest scar on his skin. He looked down at the angel as she began to turn. He knew that when someone was turned it was slow and painful as he vividly remembered his own siring. Aiden also knew that when one was sired that they would also experience a large spectrum of emotions and feelings as their humanity was overtaken and all but destroyed.

Aiden snapped out of his thoughts to Brooklyn's cries and sobs and curled up with her holding her close. The vampire ran his fingers through her auburn tresses in a soothing manner while the other hand was pressed firmly in place against the small of her back rubbing in a circular motion. It seemed to work as her sobs and cries ceased but her body still shivered against his own. Aiden smiled to himself watching Brooklyn slowly begin to turn in his arms. He finally had her and soon Brooklyn would be fully turned and truly his.

Something made him open his eyes and look down to see Brooklyn staring back at him with something flashing in her eyes. She leaned in pressing her mouth to his biting down on his bottom lip drawing blood. Aiden relaxed feeling her feed from him once again but on her own. Despite the pain that still coursed through her body, Brooklyn felt something awaken within her, stirring certain feelings within her. Aiden felt her tongue sensually run along the bite wound lapping his blood up. The vampire detected something within the angel stirring and Aiden was only more than obliged to nurture those sentiments.

The vampire leaned his head back moaning softly at the soft press of her mouth against his warm skin feeling the velvety lips move downward along his strong naked body tasting the vampire's skin. His hands digging into her hair when her head went beneath the cover latching on to Aiden's erection earning a hiss of pleasure from the vampire's mouth. His hips bucked up wanting more from her feeling her respond by taking him deeper within her. The sensation of her lips and tongue drove him wild with passion and a need that continued to rise unabated. Aiden couldn't say anything but could only moan and whimper at her mouth's caress. Aiden wanted more from Brooklyn though, wanted to feel her around him.

Brooklyn felt her body being pulled up and laid on her back. Aiden looked down at her seeing the lust that was dominant in her being, knowing it was for him and not that damned angel. Aiden took her mouth within his tasting his blood that lingered on her tongue and around her mouth. Their mouths remained locked in a battle for dominance as he parted her legs and eased in. Aiden grabbed her hips and waist tight thrusting hard inside her feeling her hips slam hard against his as the vampire and the angel melted into one.

Brooklyn could feel a part of her soul screaming out this was wicked and immoral, that she was betraying her angel by lying with the vampire yet she could feel the influence of Aiden's blood and dominance over her silence those cries. Aiden could feel her body and soul being consumed by the darkness spreading through every part of her. He knew she could still fight it and easily turn on him so he had to make certain that he held her under his control until she was fully turned. Aiden did not see that being a problem as he held her tightly beneath him. The room echoed with their cries of passion as they came down from an intense sexual high.

The vampire and angel remained firmly embraced until sleep called for the pair. Brooklyn felt wide range of emotions and feelings course through her body as she laid there in Aiden's arms. She could still hear the small part of her soul cry out for her angel hoping he would hear her.

"Brooklyn!" Castiel sat upright calling her name only to be greeted by Callie sitting next to the bed. The hunter could see the sadness in his eyes as he heard his angel cry out to him as she felt her own pang of pain in her heart. She felt for Castiel seeing him lost without Brooklyn for it was half of his heart and soul that was gone.

"She called out to me, Callie. Brooklyn, she needs me…" the angel began to get up only to collapse back upon the bed as a heavy feeling settled over him. Callie placed a hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him.

"Castiel, you are in no shape to find Brooklyn for we haven't even found a counter spell to break the curse Darius placed upon you. Markus, Dean and Tariel are still looking for her and Brady is looking for a counter spell. Here, drink…" She administered more of the healing remedy to the angel knowing his body still needed to restore itself before the binding spell could be done. She hoped Brady would find something.

Brady flipped through the aging pages with the dexterity of a master librarian, scanning every spell and every single sentence not wanting to overlook anything. When he reached the last page, the hunter slammed the book shut in pure frustration. He stayed up all night looking for a damned spell only to find the same subject in five different books. How many times does someone need to write about a damn herb? Herb?! Brady grabbed the four other books opening the ancient pages until he found where each tome mentioned the herb. The hunter placed the books side by side and read each section seeing now why this herb was mentioned in five places.

He had found the counter spell, only it was broken down and hidden in separate books to keep the demons or any other evil entity from finding it. And judging by the looks of the spell it was definitely one that needed to kept hidden away.

"Callie! Callie, I found it!" Brady yelled excitedly as Callie raced by his side seeing the spell before her. She smiled at Brady as he had figured out where the spell was.

"Braden, you are a genius! It makes sense! This spell requires some of the rarest and most powerful ingredients known to man and can break any binding spell no matter how old, how powerful or who cast it!" Callie kissed Brady on the lips making the hunter turn red and shy away.

"Braden, I need you to gather this part of the list and I will gather the other half. Everything we need will either be hidden in the vault downstairs or in the cabinet. I have a good feeling about this, Braden."

Brady couldn't but help to feel her excitement as he gathered his part of the list. Several minutes later they met back up and started the spell. Brady helped to blend the ingredients while Callie recited the incantation in Aramaic. Brady found himself enchanted as the ancient words rolled off her tongue with ease. As they finished the spell, the brew bubbled and turned blue giving off a light hint of jasmine and a few other items Brady couldn't place. He watched as Callie bottled up the precious liquid taking one of the vials to where Castiel was resting.

Callie took a small amount of the liquid covering the tattoo on the angel's wrist rubbing the liquid into it while reciting the ancient incantation. Castiel tilted his head upon hearing the Aramaic spill from her lips and began to feel a soothing warm sensation that started where the mark of the vampire was on his wrist and spread throughout this body. It was as if a dark veil was lifted from his mind and soul as Castiel felt a Heavenly essence reenter his vessel. In one small thought he felt his dark wings spread out from behind him as he could hear the thoughts of his fellow seraphs once again. He looked down to see the horrid symbol fade away until not even the slightest mark remained.

The angel hopped off the bed feeling his abilities and powers return. For the first time in a long time he felt a sense of hope and faith being restored within him. He stood with his impressive wingspan behind him feeling something building within him. It was determination, determination to get his soulmate back and end Aiden's reign of terror.

"Brooklyn, I am coming. I will find you and we will be together again, my angel" Castiel vowed.

In a dwelling hidden somewhere in the Poconos, Brooklyn smiled as his words silently reached her. The battle for her soul beginning…

**Ok everyone next chapter up soon….Remember reviews and adding to alerts and/or favorites keeps my inner muse going…..Thanks again to everyone out there for reading, reviewing and adding to their alerts!**

**And thank goodness got fixed!**


	13. Salvation and Damnation

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but am merely borrowing the guys and gals and since I am not making any money off this please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and adding to alerts and reviews: YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!!!!!

_An Archangel is rescued as Brooklyn fights the curse…._

Aiden woke up to find his arms empty realizing Brooklyn was missing. The vampire shot his head up looking around not seeing the angel anywhere. Closing his eyes, Aiden detected her scent as a grin formed across his face. Getting up, the vampire followed the angel's scent as he strolled down the hall and towards the sitting room in the front of the house slowing down as her presence became stronger as he approached the room.

Brooklyn waited on the other side of the wall with sword that was part of a decorative display. She blocked out the pain that shot through her body, struggling to stay standing and quiet. The angel could detect the vampire close by as she felt his dark presence. As she continued to remain frozen in place, Brooklyn began to feel lightheaded. Her muscles quivered and weakened as she felt her body begin to waver beneath her as sweat began to pour down her naked form. The angel closed her eyes steadying her breathing in the hopes of balancing her shaky body.

Aiden grinned wider as he felt her begin to waver as she continued to turn. The vampire sighed at her attempts to fight the inevitable but had to acknowledge her resolve in fighting the change. The Elder proceeded down the hall never dropping the grin from his ancient face.

Brooklyn felt the vampire coming closer and raised her sword in kind ready to end her nightmare. As Aiden stepped through the doorway, Brooklyn swung the blade only to have her wrists held tight by Aiden's hand. Rich violet orbs gazed deep into her hard cold grey ones.

"Why would you try to hurt me, my beloved?" His soft voice hinted with a twinge of hurt in it. Brooklyn's hardened her stare feeling her anger rising within her.

"I am not your beloved! You did this to me! You stole me away from my soulmate, my angel and turned me against my will, infected me with your tainted blood! I will never…" a sharp jolt of pain caused her to cry out loud in excruciating pain dropping the sword. Aiden gently picked her up carrying her back to the bedroom. Brooklyn felt her body shivering violently as another wave of pain took control showing the angel no mercy. The pain caused her to double over in the vampire's arms reminding her of very painful bout of cramps.

Brooklyn closed her eyes tight feeling a lone tear roll down her face as she realized that she had lost another battle with the curse within her. Aiden smirked knowing she was one step closer to being completely turned.

"You are my beloved, Brooklyn, and soon you will come to accept that…" Aiden whispered in her ear pulling the covers over her.

* * *

"Slave!" The red haired demon yelled out as Gabriel entered the room. He was dressed in but a pair of tight jeans and nothing else. He got down upon his knees like he always did kissing his mistress's hands before lowering his head down. Natalia grinned as she took in the Archangel's taut body feeling her own respond to the sight of the vulnerable angel. Gabriel closed his eyes praying that someone, anyone, would break him from this living Hell.

The demon tilted his head up looking straight into his sharp green eyes seeing the undying hatred for her. She had to break him in as they put it shattering his spirit resulting in the submissive being before her. Gabriel saw all too familiar demonic grin forming on her face knowing what she wanted from him. The very thought of her hands touching his body yet again made him cringe internally. For him her touch was like acid upon his skin when she carried out her sexual desires upon him. For the last several days and nights he had prayed for Death to visit him as it was better alternative than being the red haired devil's bitch.

Natalia sunk to the floor upon her knees slowly tracing the angel's tight muscles taking in the god like figure before her. Gabriel closed his eyes refusing to witness another bout of the demon's burning desires but Natalia jerked his head to face her forcing his eyes open.

"On the couch, now" she growled as Gabriel slowly climbed on the couch lying on his back. The demon ran her hand over the tight denim jeans as the angel involuntarily responded and grew hard beneath her rough grip. Gabriel fought the rising urge within his vessel's body as the demon continued her torment of the angel. The Archangel's pants turned to moans as he felt the button of his jeans being undone and the zipper pulled down. Natalia pulled down the denim barrier that separated her from what she wanted and what Natalia wanted, Natalia got.

The demon slid her hand down until it was firmly encircled around the Archangel's full erection slowly pumping it. Gabriel fought hard to resist the swift sensual strokes he experienced but his vessel's body reacted as his back arched and hips thrusted in tune with her strokes. Natalia grinned wickedly seeing the angel's guard go down at her advances knowing she had his full attention. Standing up, the red haired demon unzipped and allowed her skirt to drop revealing the naked flesh beneath. Gabriel looked up to see her now fully nude as the tight top was being lifted up and over her head revealing bare ample breasts. He continued to fight the rising sexual hunger within him yet felt his hand reach upward towards the beautiful demon wanting to touch her, caress her, fuck her.

Natalia saw the struggle within him knowing that the carnal side was winning as a feeling of triumph surged through her. She straddled the Archangel easing her waiting body on him hearing a hiss of pleasure escape his lips as she continued to slide down on top of him. Gabriel grabbed her hips feeling them rocking hard against his. Natalia rode her slave hard feeling him submit even further to her. Gabriel relented and felt his body and soul get lost in the waves of emotion and sensations that overwhelmed him in this sinful action.

Natalia cried out feeling her body's intense release spill upon them. Gabriel felt his own body get close as the demon continued to rock against him. The Archangel fought to keep it all in but did so in vain as he felt his own release fill the demon causing her to cry out in pleasure and writhe on top of him. Gabriel felt disgusted as he came down from the sexual intensity he felt. Natalia collapsed against her boy toy snuggling in close to him. The angel wanted to throw her demonic body across the room but could not summon his strength to do it as his powers were bound tight. As the demon continued to revel in their latest dalliance, the door was kicked in as Castiel and Tariel appeared.

The red haired demon snarled at the seraphs as they approached the demon and angel seeing Gabriel lying listless on the couch.

"YOU!" Natalia screamed at Castiel. The demon leapt over the couch ready to fight the seraph from stealing what was hers by right. The angel lunged and grabbed the demon slamming the palm of his hand on her forehead sending her back to Hell. The red haired devil cried out in agony and anguished pain as a black mist shot from the host's nose mouth and eyes and down into the floor.

Tariel was by Gabriel's side seeing the Archangel was exhausted and weak from his encounter with the demon. She reached in her bag pulling out the healing remedy Callie had made up and administered it to her brother careful not to spill a drop. As the potion ran its course, the angel then removed a vial of mixture and placed some of it upon Gabriel's wrist gently massaging it into his cool skin. As his sister continued to heal him, Gabriel felt his strength start to return, feeling a warm soothing aura wash over him leaving a warm glow upon his skin where it was once cool and pale. The Archangel opened his soulful green eyes seeing his brother and sister standing there before him waiting patiently for the angel to come back to them.

"Castiel, Tariel, you found me…How?" Gabriel slowly sat up until he was facing the angels.

"Well, let's just say that Dean has ways of making vampires talk" Tariel replied leaving it at that. Gabriel knew not to pry further as it didn't matter how they found him as was the fact he was found. He looked at the angels seeing the emotions raging through their souls and hearts as they shared this tender moment.

Tariel couldn't hold back any more emotion as she wrapped her arms around her brother letting the emotions she felt surface as tears fell down her face. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his sister as if to say that he was there and alright.

"It's alright, sister, for I am here and now safe thanks to you and Castiel so wipe away those tears." The young angel wiped her eyes as she fetched a blanket for Gabriel to cover with. He smiled warmly at her as he wrapped the cover around his waist.

"Castiel, have they found Raphael or my daughter?" The angel couldn't meet those pleading green eyes when he mentioned Brooklyn. How was he going to tell Gabriel that Aiden fled Asheville with Brooklyn and that they cannot locate her? Gabriel tilted his head sensing the angel's hesitation to look up and answer him.

"Castiel, what are you not telling me? Please, brother, tell me where is my daughter?" Gabriel could feel the liquid warmth of his tears welling in his eyes as his voice strained and cracked.

Castiel looked up at the Archangel with a heavy heart as he started to speak. He struggled to find his voice but finally did and started to speak.

"When the hunters breached the safe house in Asheville, Judas and the Elders were waiting for them. They kept the hunters occupied while Aiden escaped with Brooklyn to where we do not know. "

Gabriel sat feeling numb all over as his daughter was missing still and worse Aiden had her. As he sat there he felt his anger rise from within his soul replacing the numbness he felt and spread like wildfire to every part of his body. Rising to his feet, Gabriel unfurled his impressive wing span and looked upward as he left his former prison in a rush of wind and flutter of wings.

A loud thud made Tariel turn her head to see Castiel fall to floor with his face contorted in pain. She rushed to the fallen angel placing her hand over his head in an attempt to ease the angel's suffering.

"Brook….Hold on…" he whimpered as the pain shot through his body rendering him unable to move. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing him all over his body piercing his skin and flesh repeatedly. Tariel pressed her hand harder as a soft glow radiated beneath her as Castiel began to quiet and go still beneath her. The angel opened his bright blue eyes revealing a distant almost confused look. Tariel held his head gently in her hands making him focus on her brown somber ones

"Castiel, can you hear me? Castiel?" The angel looked around as he slowly began to recognize his surroundings. Sitting up, Castiel grabbed his head covering his forehead and winced in pain.

"Brooklyn, she's hurting and needs me. She tasted Aiden's blood and is turning. I must find her before I lose her for good."

"Castiel, we need to go back to the safe house and see if they found Raphael before we can even take on Aiden. He will be expecting us to show up and we must be ready and you are not healed enough to take on an Elder vampire. Have faith, Castiel. God has a plan and you of all angels should know this. You and Brooklyn being soulmates is all part of that plan. Our Father wouldn't let her turn if He didn't know she could be brought back."

Despite her reassuring words, Castiel could feel his soulmate's cries echoing in his perfect ears. She was crying out to him to find her before it was too late. He could feel her pain and sorrow in her voice. She was slowly losing the battle with the curse.

_Don't give up, Brook…I will find you my love…_He silently told her hoping she heard it.

* * *

Brooklyn did hear his silent plea feeling her heart ache for her angel as she remained curled up on the large bed as the sharp jolts of pain stabbed her body. She had slipped in an out of consciousness for the last few days. She continued to feel Aiden's presence through her ordeal as his ran his hands over her body soothing her pain away whispering comforting words into her ear.

"Shhhh, it's okay my beloved for I am here. Don't fight it, let it within you. You cannot stop the inevitable…"

"Not your beloved, Aiden…" she muttered beneath the blanket struggling to turn away from the vampire. Aiden pulled her closer to him knowing that he needed to be patient. Aiden gently pulled away from her and headed towards the bathroom deciding to draw up a very hot bath for his beloved. He hoped that the gesture would soften the hard stance she had taken up with him.

Gently scooping her up in his arms, the vampire carried her to the bath gently lowering her in the hot welcoming water. Brooklyn felt her aches and pains ebbing away as she felt her body enveloped by the refreshing feel of the water. She felt a faint smile creep up on the corners of her mouth as she slipped beneath the water briefly before reemerging. As she came up, she looked up to see Aiden looking down at her.

_Run…_She heard herself say yet stayed where she was allowing the vampire to touch her face feeling the gentleness within his caress. Brooklyn felt herself leaning in his hand desperate for his touch. What the Hell was wrong with her?! One moment she was hating him for what he did to her, the next she was aching for the vampire to touch her, kiss her, sleep with her and make her his. It was the tainted blood that Aiden had infected her with, it was screwing with her mind and soul making her feel the things she did. She needed her angel.

Aiden felt the conflict once again raging within the angel as his blood continued to course through her body. Brooklyn felt the vampire rise and join her in the large tub as he wrapped his arms around her small body feeling her frame press tighter into his. She looked straight into his striking violet depths as she spoke in a whisper.

"A part of me hates you, Aiden for what you have done to me but I have found the strength to forgive you for your actions. I can feel our blood unifying within my body as it continues to change but I will never give up the hope of my angel finding me and bringing me back."

Aiden could feel the small remnant of his soul being moved by her confession. He remembered what it was like to feel love and to be loved by another sharing all there was. He remembered his beloved Isabella and how they were ruthlessly ripped apart.

He looked down at the auburn haired angel feeling her heart begin to slow down within her chest. Her breathing had turned erratic and shallow as her body continued to change. Aiden silently wondered to himself how much time she had left until she was fully turned. One day? Two days? Perhaps even by sunset today she would be fully changed but Aiden could only speculate as he rose from the cast tub gently picking up Brooklyn as he stepped out.

The angel could only stand there silently as Aiden lovingly and tenderly dried her off. She looked over at the vampire finding her gaze fixed on his slender smooth neck. His scent filled her nose coursing through her veins. Brooklyn fought against the growing urge within her unable to break her eyes away from his neck. Aiden felt her ice grey eyes bearing down on him as he could sense her growing thirst. The vein on the vampire's neck began to throb as if beckoning the angel. The sight and sound became too much as Brooklyn shook her head violently. Holding her hands to her ears she raced out of the room and down the hall before collapsing on the couch. Aiden casually strolled down the hall to where the angel was.

"Stay away from me…" She whispered afraid of what she would do. She felt that she was losing control over her will as the darkness within her continued to proliferate her being. Aiden sat down beside her gently pulling away her hands which were firmly gripped to her ears.

_Look at me my beloved…_

Brooklyn slowly opened her eyes to find those piercing violet depths looking back at her as she felt his protective arms wrap around her pressing her close to him.

"I cannot stay away from you, my beloved…" The soothing tone of his voice caused the angel to lower her guard slightly. She knew her heart beat had slowed and her skin felt cool to the touch. She estimated she only had days if not hours left before the change was complete and Cas would lose her forever, unless…

_NO! I cannot harm my angel!_ Brooklyn shook the vile thoughts from her mind as her body felt another bout of pain. As she cried out in pain, Aiden saw the tell tale signs of fangs looming beneath her gums. He gently pulled her lip back looking with thoughtfulness as two small ebony points jutted out from her mouth. He grinned at the new development…

* * *

Castiel felt a stabbing pain within his heart and an unnatural craving that came from nowhere.

"Brooklyn is running out of time, we need to move now…"

* * *

As Brooklyn's time continued to grow short, Dean and Tariel had found the Healer. The demon was easy to kill as Dean sent a bullet from the Colt straight between its eyes. The creature screamed in pain as it was expelled back to Hell from its host.

"Today's your lucky day, Raphe" Dean said as Tariel healed her brother. The olive skinned Archangel nodded as Tariel gave him the healing potion then worked on breaking the demonic bondage over him. Raphael felt his angelic essence surging through him as his powers were restored.

"How do you feel, Raphael?" Tariel asked her brother as he turned to grin at his sister.

"Whole again…" the Archangel sighed with contentment.

"Good and in that case let's go kick some vampire ass!" Dean cried out as the trio vanished.

**Ok everyone next chapter up soon!!! Now that the Archangels are safe, Castiel is desperate to get his Brook back! Next update soon!**

**P.S. Yeah for our show being renewed for a fifth season!!!**


	14. Please, For Me

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural as I am merely borrowing the guys and gals and I do not make anything off these tales so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been supporting these stories by reading, reviewing and/or adding to alerts and favorites: YOU HAVE ALL BEEN SO WONDERFUL AND NOTHING BUT THE BEST!!!

_The Archangels succeed in locating Brooklyn…._

Dean paced around the room of the safe house waiting for the Archangels and Castiel to get back hoping they had located Brooklyn. Markus sat at the table with Tariel as they used the pendulum praying it would give them something, anything.

"How long does it take to torture a vampire?! It's not that hard for crying out loud! Hell they should have let me 'talk' to the damn parasite!" Dean waved his hands in the air as he expressed his frustrations.

"Dean…" Markus gently warned the younger hunter seeing Dean collapse in the chair rubbing the bridge of his nose with finger and thumb. Tariel could see her hunter's anguish feeling it as if it her own. Dean needed to have some faith, but that would be like pulling teeth to even get him consider the notion of having it. The angel continued to keep the faith for both of them knowing that God had a plan and would never let a very powerful angel be turned into a vampire. It just couldn't happen, could it?

Just then the angels reappeared causing Dean to jump to his feet and begin demanding answers.

"Well, did you find her?! What did the vampire say!? Where's Brooklyn?!" Castiel turned to look at Dean with sternness in those captivating blue eyes. Dean felt the blue orbs gently warning him to stop the barrage of questions. The hunter shut his mouth as Castiel addressed the apprehensive group.

"Colin broke and told us where Brooklyn and Aiden are located. There is another vampire safe house located in the Pocono Mountains and that is where he has her."

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get the Hell going!" Dean cried out only to have his hopes of kicking vampire ass squashed by Castiel's words.

"No, Dean, this is something I have to do. Aiden is my cross to bear as he sees me as the reason for all of his pain. You must remain here with the others."

Dean felt anger rising within his body and soul as it exploded from his mouth.

"What!? No way, Cas, you are so not doing this alone! Why do you have to be so damn noble about all of this! Look, we all love and care about Brooklyn and wanna help, why the Hell can't you see that?!" His sharp green orbs pleading with the angel's rich blue ones. The angel could feel the hunter reaching deep within his soul begging him.

"I am sorry, Dean, but no. Aiden is expecting all of us to show up but will not be expecting only the angels to show up. Please, Dean, I must do this mission, but with Gabriel and Raphael. Please understand." The angel's deep rich voice was laced with hints of sadness as his eyes matched his voice's tone. The hunter felt defeated but nodded his head as he walked away.

"I'll take care of him" Tariel excused herself and hurried to catch up with her hunter.

Dean stormed out of the house and down the gravel trail towards the woods. He wanted a piece of the Elder for the pain that he had put Cas through and continued to put him through. He saw a large inviting tree marching towards it and pulled his fist back.

"Dean, please, don't…" Tariel stood behind him with pain in her hazel depths. He closed his eyes and lowered his hand turning to face his angel. She approached her hunter feeling his anguish over Castiel insisting he did this alone.

"Dean, have some confidence in Castiel for he will need your friendship and support through this nightmare. You're strong and have a huge heart but you need to understand when to respect the wishes of my brother. Brooklyn needs him just as I need you, here, with me." The hunter covered the small hand cupping his cheek with his larger one. He was hurting his angel and he had to put aside this lust for revenge or risk wounding her deeper. Taking her hand within his, Dean led his seraph back to the safe house.

* * *

As Castiel prepared to save his angel, Brooklyn felt she only had hours left before she was changed and bound to Aiden forever. She felt something warm touch her face as she lay there on the bed still greatly weakened as the curse continued taking control of her body. The sun's warmth was welcoming and painful at the same time. It was as if it was God's way of purifying her of the evil that lay within. She yearned to feel more of that blessed warmth as she forced her vulnerable body up and on the floor towards the window. She leaned against the stand and then the wall for support as the pure light of the sun continued to call her forth. Making it to the window, she could feel the heat and bright light run through her body and she felt a slight rush of energy through her. It was almost as if the effects of the vampire's blood was slowed or even halted while she bathed in the daylight. The heat warmed her now cooler skin and turning her pale ashen skin reddish pink.

Aiden stood there silently observing her struggle to hold on to the light and fight the darkness. The sun had that effect on those who were changing as the rays could slow the pace of being changed but did not stop it altogether as he knew Brooklyn was hoping for. He stepped through the doorway approaching the angel knowing she could detect his scent.

Brooklyn was able to catch the vampire's scent well before he stood in the doorway of the bedroom. His powerful essence filled her senses as he came up beside her but dared not to touch her for she still remained in the burning rays. Brooklyn didn't want to leave the safety of the window for she knew if she did the curse would resurge in the absence of the blessed rays. But her wish to remain would go unheard as she felt weak and lightheaded. Her legs buckled beneath her prompting Aiden to risk being burned and catch her before she touched the floor. The sun's rays touched his ancient skin causing it to bubble and blister and turn crimson red. Aiden hissed in pain as he hurried out of the damning beams and onto the bed.

Brooklyn looked over to see the vampire's burnt skin as the horrid odor of burning skin and flesh filled her nose. She gazed up at Aiden seeing genuine pain in his violet depths as she felt her body rise to examine the agonizing injuries the vampire endured. The Elder watched as she gently ran her cool touch over his injuries observing the vampire flinch in pain as her soft fingers touched the oozing wounds. Brooklyn closed her eyes knowing that he needed her and saw what had to be done.

Aiden looked with confusion as Brooklyn tilted her head exposing her neck and shoulder to the vampire.

"No, my beloved…"

"Yes, Aiden, you are badly hurt and need to heal so please take my offering to help." Brooklyn could feel the angelic side in her wanting to help the creature as she sat there vulnerable and exposed to him. Aiden struggled to resist the blood desire calling out for him to feed as he felt the inner conflict rising within him. He looked down to see her bright grey orbs pleading with him to drink from her and be healed.

"Please, Aiden, just do it…" The vampire nodded in understanding gently pressing her down upon the mattress feeling his fangs lower as he plunged the needle like fangs into her skin hearing a small whimper from the angel. Aiden could feel his body healing with each drink he took from Brooklyn. The blistering disappeared along with the red crimson blotches as his skin renewed. The sharp stinging pain subsided replaced by the cooling sensation of the air upon his freshly mended flesh. Brooklyn knew the action of taking from her probably sped up her turning but a part of her couldn't stand to see the vampire in such pain despite all he had put her through.

Aiden pulled his head back to find her unconscious beneath him. He held his hand to her heart feeling the now weaker heart beat beneath it also noting her skin felt almost ice cold to the touch. Despite feeling the overwhelming joy rising within him as this, Aiden could feel himself feeling something else tugging at him.

"Brooklyn, wake up…Look at me, please…" he softly pleaded with the angel. He pressed her close to him feeling her chilled body tight against his.

"Aiden, please go…" a small whisper escaped her lips causing the Elder to look down and see the angel looking back up at him with half lidded eyes.

"No!" He protested. He wasn't about to leave her, not like this, not when she was so close to being fully turned. Brooklyn raised a hand to his face silently pleading with the Elder.

"Aiden, please listen to me. The angels are coming and they will kill you. I can feel them coming now. Please, for me, go…" She whispered before losing consciousness again. It was then Aiden felt the angel's arrival.

"Step away from her, Aiden…" Castiel growled stepping towards the vampire. Raphael and Gabriel soon followed behind the dark haired seraph. Raphael raced to Brooklyn's side immediately beginning the healing process. The Archangel looked down to see her angelic being barely holding on within her body as he felt her skin was now ice cold and her heart beat was now barely detectable. With mere moments left, the Healer dispensed the thick red contents of the vial he held in his hand. Holding her head up while opening her mouth, Raphael forced the viscous fluid down her throat. The red liquid coating her throat as her body started to absorb the soothing mixture. Once the vial was empty, Raphael immediately placed his hand over her heart and began to pray.

As the angel continued to heal his brethren, Castiel and Gabriel confronted the Elder vampire, cornering him in a separate room. Aiden bared his fangs as he stared down the angels. Despite the numbers, Aiden refused to go down without a fight.

"I told you, vampire, if you ever came near my daughter again, you would not walk away alive" Gabriel spat feeling his anger begin to rise. The Elder narrowed his eyes until they were violet slits staring back at the angels. Gabriel began to move closer to the vampire but felt a strong hand clasp on his shoulder holding him back. He turned to face Castiel with a look of shock firmly etched upon his face.

As the angels squared off against Aiden, Raphael continued his vigil of Brooklyn never taking his hand off her heart. He prayed he wasn't too late in his efforts as he softly repeated his healing prayer. The angel's heart beat began to grow stronger against his hold as the ashen death like appearance of her skin slowly begin to be replaced by the familiar hues of golden tan with a hint of scarlet. The ice cold touch ebbed away as the angel felt the return of the heavenly warmth upon her small form. The Archangel knew she had a long way to being fully well but this was a great first step. Raphael continued to watch as her eyes began to flutter open adjusting to the bright light that flooded the room. Brooklyn blinked her eyes a few times as she laid eyes upon the Healer.

The younger seraph smiled warmly at her brother as she felt the coldness within being expelled from her. Brooklyn could feel her body shaking and sweaty, almost reminding her of a having a fever. Perhaps she was for after all the blood of a vampire was an infection and a fatal one at that.

Raphael could feel his vessel being overcome with emotion as he reached out and held his seraph sibling in his embrace. He was terrified that he had not reached her in time and that she was fully turned lost to Castiel forever but thankfully he was proven to be wrong for she was beginning to revert back to being a seraph once again. Raphael gently pulled back looking into the younger angel's now brightening grey eyes. No longer were they dull and lifeless but now full of light and hope once again.

"We thought you were lost, Little One…" The Archangel said. Brooklyn detected a hint of distress in his deep voice as the words spilled from his mouth. The angel shook her head at him smiling slightly at him.

"No, brother, you arrived in time to bring me back. Thank you…" The sound of a struggle made her look over the Archangel's shoulder seeing her angel and Gabriel battling against Aiden. Her eyes flooded with horror as the angels had him pinned ready to finish him off.

"No…" She looked up at the Healer with tears welling up in her eyes. "Raphael, stop them, please…" She begged almost sounding desperate. When the Archangel merely looked back confused at her, Brooklyn struggled to get up and stop the attack before it was too late falling to the floor feeling helpless at the scene that was playing out before her. It was then she felt Raphael pick her up and help her to the next room.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Little One" the Healer said softly.

"I am, Raphael, I am" she replied.

Gabriel pinned Aiden against the wall as Castiel placed his hand upon the vampire's forehead ready to rid the world of the Elder vampire.

"You will no longer harm my Brooklyn any more vampire" Castiel said flatly pressing his hand flush with Aiden's head as the vampire cried out in agony.

"Cas, stop it!" Castiel spun around to see Brooklyn leaning against Raphael appealing to her angel to spare the vampire's life. Raphael carried the still weak angel towards the trio with Brooklyn continuing to beg for mercy on Aiden.

"Please, my angel, let him go…" She asked softly feeling her body being held in her angel's embrace. Castiel looked into those wide grey eyes that pleaded with his to release the Elder. The angel held his love's face in his hands confused as to why she would ask such a thing.

"Brook, what are you saying?" He asked bewildered at her. She took a deep breath before answering her angel.

"I know that he put us through Hell, Cas, but I saw something residing within him. It was his humanity, a small fragment of it. He's not totally lost, my angel, he can still be saved." Her words weak yet struck a chord with the seraph. Brooklyn looked at Gabriel pleading with him to forgive the vampire.

"No, Brooklyn, I cannot do such a thing. I am sorry my daughter." His green eyes hard as his stare remained fixed on the Elder. This vile entity dared to taint her and make her his and for Gabriel that was something he could not overlook.

"Gabriel, please, I forgave him for what he did…" Her voice weak and strained as she began to feel sick all over. Castiel held her closer to him as he too felt his own pity for the Elder emerge. He had never harbored any hard feelings towards the Elder even when he was seen as the blame for the tragedy so long ago.

Brooklyn could feel the anguish and hurt rising within her as Gabriel remained steadfast in destroying the vampire. His daughter was surely not of sound mind or judgment; it had to be the vampire putting such thoughts in her mind. He would not even entertain the thought she would forgive this monster for all that he did to her.

"But I did, Gabriel, I did forgive him and it was my own decision. Aiden didn't poison my mind."

Castiel began to feel he had to do something so he tried to convince the Messenger of Brooklyn's words.

"Gabriel, Brooklyn speaks the truth, she did forgive him and it wasn't because of any manipulations. Your daughter saw something that none of us did or refused to see. Aiden still has some humanity left within him. Please, brother, don't do this."

Gabriel dropped his head in frustration before turning to Castiel.

"Castiel, he hurt her and you saw the marks upon her back when you were discovered together. That was by his hand, Castiel. He almost succeeded in turning her into one of them. What would you have done if that had happened? And now you wish to give him a pass for all of it?" The dark haired seraph nodded his head as his blue eyes revealed certainty in his decision. Raphael knew better than to get involved and merely remained silent as Castiel and Brooklyn worked to get Gabriel to see Aiden could be saved.

Gabriel looked at the Elder with cold hard eyes as he released the Elder from his grasp. A look of disgust crossed his face as he spoke.

"You listen to me, Aiden, and listen real close as I will only say this one time and one time only. It seems that my daughter was able to call forth what little bit of a soul you have left and that is what saved you from being destroyed. Do not make me regret my decision. Now go, leave my sight."

Aiden stood there for a few moments looking at Brooklyn with now soulful violet depths. Castiel wrapped his arms tighter around his angel as if to show the vampire he would never have her again. Aiden merely turned and retreated down the hall to retrieve his clothing hanging his head down with his eyes closed. He didn't want the angels to see the pain and sorrow he was feeling. He didn't want them to be able to revel in knowing they had brought such pain towards the Elder. Aiden wasn't about to let them have their cake and eat it too.

* * *

The angels watched as the vampire, covered head to toe, got in the Chevelle and slowly drove away. Brooklyn snuggled in her angel's arms having missed their warmth and protection. Castiel continued to keep her supported in his arms holding her tight. He really did think that he would never see her again. The angel leaned down kissing Brooklyn's forehead feeling the warm wet skin against his lips letting them linger for a few moments. Brooklyn could smell the faint hint of the cologne that his vessel used. The scent filled her with all the love and emotion she held towards her angel. She swore her heart was beating harder and stronger when those emotions flooded her soul.

_I missed you so much, Brook…_

_I know, my angel, but I'm here now…_

"Take me home, Cas" Brooklyn whispered as her angel was only more than happy to do so. She closed her eyes feeling herself being whisked back home to her family and friends.

**Ok everyone I think 1-2 more chapters will be needed and this will wrap it up! Again please do review for they infuse my inner muse!!!!**


	15. Soulmates

_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts: THANKS SO MUCH!!! My muse lives for the positive response that has been received.

_Castiel has his angel back once again…._

Their bodies moved as one, entangling themselves within the cool soft sheets as they held tight to one another. The soft glow of the moon illuminating the room casting a silver glow upon their bare bodies as they continued their lover's dance.

Castiel looked deep within his angel's eyes feeling his heart swell upon her beneath him feeling those slender arms and legs wrapped around him tight. He felt his soul had become whole when they were reunited in Pennsylvania as she felt the same. They were soulmates, after all, and if one was hurt or missing the other would feel that void until they were brought back together again.

Brooklyn ran her hands down his back and sides reassuring herself that this was very real and Castiel was there with her making love like they never had before. Her hips slammed into his as she felt herself getting close as she knew her angel was close himself. The soft light feathers of her wings gently tickled and traced his body's edges causing him to shudder and drive harder within her. They carried on with a fervent need moving their bodies harder together feeling themselves being enveloped in sexual ecstasy. Castiel felt his angel's leg wrap tighter around him as she rode out the intense release. Her back arched upward and off the mattress as she cried out his name over and over driving him to his own release. Castiel moaned her name as he felt his hot sticky release filling his love upon wave after wave. Brooklyn felt his slightly chapped yet welcoming lips kiss her neck and shoulders until he reached her ear whispering softly to her

"I love you, Brook…" Brooklyn turned her head taking his mouth in hers placing a hot searing kiss on his angelic lips. The lovers felt their bodies and souls coming down from their climaxes but remained tight in their embrace only moving enough to place their hand over the other's heart feeling the strong rhythm beneath. Brooklyn encircled her black wings closer around her angel drawing him in as she kissed him softly realizing how much she missed him and everything about him.

"I love you too, Cas…" She sighed snuggling against his chest and closing her eyes.

Ever since she had healed they found themselves together like this every night or whenever they could steal away some time alone and give in to their raw blinding passions. Their hands furiously removing clothing hungering for the bare flesh beneath that cried out to be touched and caressed. Shivers of pleasure ran down her spine at his warm gentle touch as they crashed into one another over and over physically, emotionally and spiritually reconnecting. For Brooklyn it was a void that was filled as she was back with Castiel, her angel. Despite everything that happened, she never gave up on the angel finding her and bringing her back and it seemed she wasn't the only one who kept the faith.

* * *

_Five days earlier…._

"Take me home, Cas" Brooklyn whispered feeling the air shift around her until it settled and she opened her eyes. She was home and everyone was there. Tariel was the first one to greet her back by wrapping her arms around her sister and holding her close. Tears rapidly pooled within the angel's hazel depths as she felt all the emotions that raged through her for the last week culminate to the surface.

"I never gave up hoping and praying you would be found…" Tariel choked up and sobbed softly. Brooklyn could feel her own tears well up in response to her sister's words. Brooklyn looked at her sister straight in the eyes and smiled at her.

"I know, Tariel, I know. No one gave up on me" Brooklyn softly said seeing Tariel grinning through the tears that rolled down her face. Castiel continued to hold her as Dean came up to see the angel. She knew he was a man of stone cold emotion but she could see that vulnerable side to the hunter begin to emerge as his green eyes looked into her bright grey ones. In one swift move Dean had her pressed tight against him thankful that she was alright.

"I don't know what I would've done if they didn't make it to you…" he said loud enough only for her to hear. Brooklyn took a deep breath as she looked at Dean seeing the relief wash over him along with the joy he felt knowing she was an angel and not a vampire.

"Dean, it's ok. Look, I'm here now, safe and surrounded by everyone that I love and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime too soon…" He leaned in kissing her on the forehead and touching her cheek before joining Tariel. Brady immediately grabbed his best friend careful not to squeeze the angelic life out of her.

"Welcome home, Sun Devil" he said hugging her again before letting her go. Even Bobby got in on the welcoming party taking the angel in his arms and hugging her. He was glad to see Castiel had his love back as he had seen the strong bond they shared and the deep true love they held for one another.

"We're glad to have ya back, kiddo" he said fighting back a few tears. Brooklyn smiled knowingly at him as he went to sit down. Finally, Markus was able to welcome his daughter back. He walked up to the young angel stretching his arms out to which she collapsed in them sobbing in his shirt. She had missed him dearly as she knew he had gone through a great deal of suffering anguish and agony over this ordeal. She could feel his pain being broken down and replaced with happiness and respite as her presence was healing to the older hunter. Markus felt his own sobs escaping as he stood there continuing to hold his daughter thankful that the angels were able to save her.

"Brooklyn, thank God you have come home. It felt so cold and alone here without your bright presence here. Welcome home my daughter." He gently released her back into Castiel's waiting arms touching her face just to make sure that he wasn't imagining things. When his hand felt the solid warmth of her face, Markus allowed himself to breath out finally receiving closure in this painful nightmare.

Castiel looked down to see Brooklyn getting tired as she looked up at him with half lidded eyes and a haphazard smile.

"Cas, I'm really tired" she muttered into his chest. The angel ran a hand through her soft auburn tresses before picking her up and turning to carry her down the hall but not before saying something to everyone in the room.

"Thank you, everyone for bringing her home. I don't know what I would've done if…" Castiel could feel his own tears now building as he looked down at the small angel he held in his arms. Markus stepped up placing a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Castiel, there is no need to thank us, we all love Brooklyn and we all are family here and would do anything for each other."

The angel nodded before continuing down the hall to the room he and Brooklyn shared. The bedroom had felt so empty and cold without his angel here. He found it hard to sleep without having her encircled in his arms and wings so he had slept on the couch finding little solace there as well. But now as he gently placed her on their bed he felt as if he could rest easy tonight. As he was about to crawl in he noticed she was still wrapped in the sheet from the safe house. Looking around, Castiel found her pants and ASU shirt dressing her in them and tossing the soiled sheet aside. Stripping down and changing himself, the angel climbed into bed pulling his Brooklyn close to him feeling the warmth of her body against his. She was right where she should be, with him, her angel and soulmate.

The gentle touch of his wings brushed across her back drawing her closer until no space existed between them. Castiel watched Brooklyn as she slept in peace and comfort. He reached out stroking her face and running his fingers along her jaw. He leaned over kissing her sweetly and softly allowing his lips to linger upon hers for a moment before withdrawing and gazing upon her peaceful face. Tariel had been right, their Father did have a plan and part of the plan included saving Brooklyn from Aiden and bringing her back. He was thankful to have this angel in his life.

* * *

Now as she lay against her angel, Brooklyn silently sent a thank you to two certain Archangels for finding and healing her. She looked up at Castiel to see those gorgeous soulful blue depths looking back down at her feeling his soul connecting with hers. Castiel closed his eyes when her hand cupped the side of his face running her fingers down his jaw and neck in a slow purposeful manner. Brooklyn just couldn't seem to get enough of her angel these last few days and nights. Several times she had spent hours just touching him, nothing sexual or sensual, just getting reacquainted with the angel's body. Though it had been almost two weeks since she was abducted then sold to Judas, it had felt like an eternity for Brooklyn. Her soul felt lost and cold without having the angel by her side, her every devoted and faithful angel, her Castiel.

Brooklyn continued her exploration of her angel, her hand moving lower down his toned chest and abs but going around his hardening erection and going down along his leg stopping at his thigh massaging the hard muscle beneath. Castiel fought to control his breathing when her hand slid up along his inner thigh lingering there. Her fingers and nails gently raked the sensitive underside of his thigh before creeping upward towards his weeping erection. Her lips crept upward into a smile upon seeing Castiel's reaction to the feather like touch of her fingers along the underside of his erection.

The angel thought he was going to lose it when that soft hand firmly yet gently gripped and slowly began to pump him. Castiel felt his back and hips arching upward responding to her sensual caress. A small moan escaped his lips as the hunger within rose steadily with each stroke affecting the angel's control over the lust and desire screaming to be released. Brooklyn continued pleasuring her angel very much aware of the effect her contact had on him. Castiel cried out when he felt the slow steady movement turn faster knowing what she was doing to him.

Brooklyn grinned seeing the angel writhe and twist beneath her as she continued for a just a little longer as she could feel her own need for him begin to rise. The angel had closed his eyes as he started to see a bright white light at her touch. He couldn't take it anymore and had to have Brooklyn again. Grabbing her hips, Castiel lifted her and eased her down on him gasping as the hot wet velvety goodness that was her enveloped around him. Brooklyn tilted her head back and rocked her hips hard against the angel as she grabbed his waist grabbing him tight.

Ever since she returned, the angel had noticed a rougher note when they made love. One evening, Brooklyn had ridden him so hard that the angel noticed a bruise forming the next morning causing Brooklyn to turn red with chagrin. Castiel actually had found it rather hot as Dean had called it and was not bothered or hurt in the very least. And tonight was no exception as he felt her slam her body against him, lifting up then slamming downward upon his hips so hard he knew another bruise would reveal itself in the morning. Brooklyn continued rocking her body against her angel's feeling her climax rapidly pooling within her along with the unbridled animal lust that had appeared from nowhere.

She leaned in hungrily taking his mouth in hers taking control immediately as she pushed her tongue in and ran it along his own. Castiel sat up while holding her against him wanting to be held by her and he holding her. Brooklyn jerked back and cried out as she came over her angel clamping around him and tightening her hold on him. She cried out not caring who heard her as she continued to ride out the overwhelming and powerful orgasm feeling sweat trickling down her skin. Her angel felt his own body respond to Brooklyn feeling the very familiar tightening as his own climax rapidly pooled within him.

Castiel reached over massaging her ample breasts in his large hands playing and teasing the nipples until the small buds were standing erect in his fingers while his mouth pressed against her neck and shoulder tasting the hint of salt and sex upon her skin. Brooklyn felt his warm hands shift around to her back holding her in place as he thrusted inside her feeling his body close to orgasm. It was then Castiel lowered her down and flipped her over on her stomach then pulling her to her knees and easing inside her. Grabbing her hips tightly, Castiel slammed inside her feeling his own animal lust unleashed upon his angel feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest as he exploded deep within her filling her with his release. He heard Brooklyn cry out as she felt her angel marking her as his.

The angel detected his sexual high wearing off and began to come back down unable to describe what he had felt then and there only that he and Brooklyn had gone through something neither had experienced before but both loved every single second of it.

Brooklyn felt Castiel gently slide out and lower her onto the bed as he joined her. They remained silent merely looking into one another's eyes with their hand over the other's heart, something Brooklyn thought she would never do with her angel ever again. She was glad to be proven wrong on all counts as she was now with her angel basking in the afterglow of being with her angel. Her angel shifted his body until he was laying on her running his hands through her hair and taking her in another kiss which made her toes curl underneath the sheets. She gently pulled back wanting to see into those bright clear blue orbs, the same ones that captured her heart and soul. Brooklyn carded a hand through his dark hair grinning slyly at him as she continued to run her hand through his hair.

"I didn't think I would be here with you, Cas. When you found me I could feel a speck of my soul and humanity fighting to hold on and never surrender…." Castiel saw a tear roll down her face to which he kissed away.

"Don't say another word, Brook, for I am here now and you are safe. I prayed so hard that we would find you before it was too late and my prayers were answered."

Brooklyn saw the smile on her angel's face slowly spread when he finished speaking. It felt so good to be home back with her angel and family. It was right where she needed to be as long as Castiel was with her. Brooklyn shifted to her side extending her dark wings out pulling her angel close to her. Now it was her turn to keep him warm and safe as she felt sleep begin to settle in for the night. She leaned in placing a chaste kiss on his lips before she finally surrendered to the peaceful slumber beckoning her.

Her angel watched as she had another quiet night's rest in his arms. When she had been saved and was healing, Castiel decided that she needed a break to further heal and he knew just where to take her. Several months ago he observed her researching places in the U.S. Virgin Islands as she had been there when she was younger and wanted to go back. Well the angel saw this as the perfect opportunity to make her wish come true. He had already discussed it with Dean and Markus and both said go for it as they could cover things there for a week or two and both men knew Brooklyn desperately needed the rest despite what she said to them. Castiel was pleased with his plan finally allowing his own need for rest to be answered.

* * *

_Several hours later…._

Brooklyn awoke to a soft sound coming from outside. She looked over seeing Castiel fast asleep as she retracted her wings before rising from the bed. Quietly she rose towards the window and peered out to the moonlight night. Scanning the property, she saw a dark shadow standing just outside the protective barriers. She didn't have to guess who it was for she whispered his name.

"Aiden."

Standing outside, Aiden watched her as she spotted him from the room she shared with Castiel. He had beckoned her from sleep as he wanted to talk to her and knew this was the only way. He waited patiently as she quietly stepped outside and walked down the steps of the deck and towards him. His violet eyes never breaking away from the small silhouette as it approached him. Brooklyn stopped but stayed within the barrier looking at the vampire with a neutral expression and arms folded across her chest.

"Aiden, why are you here? Don't you know you're playing Russian roulette with your life by showing up at my home?" Aiden heard a hint of sadness and concern in her questioning words as he tilted his head at her.

"I see you are concerned about my well being as you are standing here before me."

"Cut to the chase, Elder, why are you here?" Brooklyn felt slightly irritated at the vampire for playing mind games.

"I need to talk to you, my beloved…" His violet eyes reflecting sorrow as he looked into her grey eyes. It was then Brooklyn knew what he wanted to talk to her about.

**Ok everyone I will have another update soon!!! Thanks again!!!**


	16. Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

_**Note: **_I do not own Supernatural for I am merely borrowing the guys and gals and since I am not making any money, please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: THANK YOU ALL SO VERY VERY MUCH!!!! My inner muse loves the feedback!

_Brooklyn hears Aiden out…._

"You want to talk to me about what happened, don't you, Aiden?" Brooklyn asked softly seeing the Elder nodding in response. He averted her gaze by looking towards the ground. Ever since Castiel had taken her away, the vampire felt sorrow and a small pang of guilt over his actions. He loved the angel and had only wanted for her to love him back.

Brooklyn took a deep breath and crossed the protective barrier to Aiden's side. Bewildered violet orbs met her grey gentle ones as Aiden realized what she had done. Brooklyn turned to face the Elder finding herself reaching out to touch his face. The vampire leaned in towards her warm caress covering his cool hand over hers. A sad smile crossed the angel's face as Aiden began to speak.

"All I ever wanted was for you to love me, my beloved…" Aiden whispered. Brooklyn felt a pang strike her heart upon hearing those words. She felt tears pooling in her eyes as she looked into his sad violet eyes. A part of her would always be angered and hate him for what he did but then that part was only a small part of her soul. She had forgiven the vampire for what he did knowing Judas had manipulated him to a degree like he did with the other Elders. But deep down Brooklyn knew the vampire did hold a genuine deep seated love for her and she had felt it while being held by the Elder.

"I know, Aiden, but you know we can never be together. Castiel is my soulmate and I am deeply in love with him, but you, you Aiden I could never forget. I saw through Judas's exploitations and realized that deep down you still had you humanity left. It was there when you comforted me through the pain as it gripped my body and the way you take care of me in the safe house." Aiden could feel his heart swell slightly at her kind words. Gently taking her hand, Aiden kissed her palm then leaned into her hand once again. It was killing him that he couldn't have her as his, that Castiel had her heart and soul. But he knew that the angel would never hurt her, never make her cry and love her with everything he had. But it only provided little solace as he felt the warm tears fall down his face.

Brooklyn saw the vampire's tears knowing it was his soul shining through. She reached out to Aiden by taking him in her arms wishing she could ease his pain and suffering.

"Maybe if it was a different time and circumstances we could have shared a lifetime together." Her confession touched Aiden as he listened to her hidden thoughts were brought forth. The Elder held her tighter never wanting to let her go. Brooklyn rested her head on his chest not quite ready to leave but rather wanting to stay in his arms a little longer. What was going on with her?! There was no way she had any romantic feelings towards the vampire. Castiel was her soulmate and life; surely she was only feeling compassion for the Elder and nothing else. Aiden too sensed her hesitation to go back to Castiel making him silently wonder…

Aiden leaned in tilting her heard upward towards his seeing her grey eyes lit up in the moonlight. He saw something in those grey orbs that made him do a double take but quickly realized what he was seeing…

The Elder leaned in pressing his lips upon hers in a searing passionate kiss. At first Brooklyn began to resist and pulled away from the vampire but soon found herself responding to him deepening their illicit kiss. Aiden pushed his tongue inside her mouth running it along the wet warm caverns then racing along her tongue as it moved in a massaging motion.

Aiden gently broke their contact looking down upon the angel seeing her red swollen lips bathed in moonlight as the silver glow reflected a wild look in her eyes. He knew this was wrong but he had felt her true feelings towards him in that embrace and it only drove his passions to rapidly pool within him. Aiden wanted to rip her thin sleep clothes off and have her right then and there in the cool desert night, but he knew that was wrong and would only cause more heartache for the angel.

"I cannot continue with this, my beloved, for it will only cause you more pain and heartache with Castiel and I wish not to do that to you." Brooklyn could hear Aiden's heart breaking in his words and tone feeling a part of her hurting as well.

"Aiden, I know you love me and it kills you inside that I am unable to fully reciprocate your desires and emotions…" Aiden placed a finger to her lips silencing her.

"Shhhh, say no more, my beloved for everything I needed to see was in those perfect grey depths. I know Castiel is your soulmate but a part of your soul has found compassion and love for me and you do not know how much that means to me." Aiden reached out holding her face in his hands while his thumbs stroked her cheeks. They stood there looking into one another's eyes as Brooklyn felt herself leaning closer to the vampire holding his face gently in her hands contemplating as what to say or do.

The tension between them thick as they stood there in total silence with their eyes locked together trying to figure what the other was thinking. Brooklyn could feel the vampire's hesitation by the way he gripped her face tightly within his cool hands as those soft violet eyes remained fixed upon her soulful grey ones. Brooklyn felt her heart racing as she remained within his presence; she fought to control the rising emotion within her feeling scared at what she was sensing within her. It was then Aiden leaned in whispering in her ear.

"Don't be scared, my beloved…"

"Aiden…"

Their mouths crashed into one another fighting for dominance as Aiden wrapped his arms around the angel's waist pulling her in closer to him. He struggled to remain upright feeling weak and shaky but soon found his knees betraying him and giving way beneath him.

Aiden collapsed to the hard earth with Brooklyn dropping to his side cradling his head in her lap with a hand placed firmly upon his shoulder. Fear gripped the angel seeing the Elder in such a weakened state.

"Aiden, what's wrong?! You haven't fed, have you!? Why!?" Aiden placed a hand over her own stroking the soft skin against his with those sad violet eyes reflecting in the pale moon light. Brooklyn felt her anger rapidly rising within her when she realized why he was doing this.

"I wanted to say good bye, my beloved…"

"No, Aiden, no you are not doing this to yourself! You are better than this, stronger than this! You need to feed…" Brooklyn maneuvered the Elder so he sat upright against the large tree before she took out the small blade she had hidden in her sleep pants. Aiden's eyes went wide with horror as the angel placed the sharp knife to the fleshy part of her body where the neck and shoulder met cutting into her flesh. The Elder felt the need rising within him when the thick red warm liquid trickled down her shoulder and onto her shirt.

"What are you doing?" He asked panting hard feeling his fangs lowering. Brooklyn felt a small smirk form on her face seeing the vampire give in to his instinct for blood.

"Saving your ancient hide, that's what" she replied feeling the Elder reach up and pulling her in against him holding her flush with his body. Brooklyn winced slightly feeling his sharp hallow points pierce her wound feeling her blood being drawn through Aiden's fangs. The Elder wrapped a protective arm around her as he continued to feed from her. Brooklyn swore she would never be a damned blood bank for any bloodsucker after being rescued yet she found herself sitting outside the protective barrier allowing the Elder to feed from her. She prayed Castiel never found out about this as she would never hear the end of it from her angel.

Aiden slowly withdrew his fangs from her flesh and turned to lap up the drying blood from her wound and skin wanting to savor every second of it. Satisfied, the Elder gently held Brooklyn up against him feeling the angel's steady heart beat against his still one.

"Why, my beloved?" The vampire asked as he tilted his head at her confused by her actions. Brooklyn merely looked back at the Elder.

"Don't ask me why, for I really don't have a straight answer for you. Just know that I can see the good in you Aiden and you were making a huge mistake by trying to kill yourself like that. Remember, I possess the gift of seeing events before they happen and I have seen what the future holds for you." She responded softly touching his face feeling the warmth radiating from his once cold skin. Suddenly she got an idea. Standing up, she extended a hand and helped Aiden to his feet. Leading him down the trail behind her house, Brooklyn led Aiden to a small clearing that overlooked the lights of Phoenix. She sat down beckoning the vampire to sit beside her.

"Don't worry, Aiden, I won't smite you. I used to come here a lot when I was a teenager if I had to get away from everything even if for a few hours. I thought this would be a good place to finish our discussion." Aiden looked at her and nodded seeing why she loved this location. The cool desert breeze tickled Brooklyn's skin making her more at ease as her dark wings unfurled behind her. Aiden felt the velvet touch of her soft feathers lightly touching his back making him slightly uncomfortable but that discomfort soon vanished with the gentle touch of her hand over his.

Aiden looked towards the city lights finally speaking sadly and softly. "I am sorry for what I did to you in Asheville and in Pennsylvania, my beloved. I do not deserve your forgiveness…" Brooklyn pressed a finger to his lips silencing him wrapping him within her raven wings.

"Aiden, listen and listen carefully. You do deserve forgiveness. Castiel forgave you a long time ago for he saw what would happen. Why must you put yourself through such mental anguish!? You can break the hold Judas still has over you, Aiden. I can help you." Hope lacing her voice and her eyes going wide with hope but Aiden merely smiled sadly at her.

"It is no wonder Castiel fell in love with you, my beloved, for your soul is so bright and radiates all around you. You can see the good within any one even an Elder vampire. But even your forgiveness cannot heal all wounds…" He turned his head feeling the tears welling up within his striking violet orbs. Brooklyn found herself wrapping the vampire within her dark span pulling him closer to her. She wanted to comfort the Elder take away all of his pain.

Brooklyn felt herself reaching over placing a soft kiss upon his lips as Aiden felt warmth enveloping him feeling the sorrow within him being replaced with love and forgiveness. Their lips remained pressed together for a few more moments before Brooklyn pulled back. Aiden looked back at her feeling something he had not felt in over two thousand years. He felt truly alive again like he had no more pain or suffering. He smiled at the angel knowing she had taken away some of his pain. He leaned in whispering something in her ear.

"I know I must leave you, my beloved, but…."

"What is it, Aiden?" Nervous violet orbs met her anxious grey ones. Aiden wasn't sure if he wanted to ask such a thing of her but what did the Elder have to lose?

"I wanna be with you, one more time…" Brooklyn swallowed the large lump that had formed in her throat. She knew what Aiden was asking her and she wasn't so sure she could honor his wish.

"I'm not so sure that is a good idea, Aiden…" her voice barely above a whisper as she darted her eyes away from his.

The vampire sighed deeply knowing she would say that. He hung his head lower wanting to break free from her embrace and run from her. "I understand my beloved…" He whispered sadly. How could he feel so much joy yet feel so much heartache and sorrow at the same time? Why must being in love with a damn angel be so painful? As he sat there, Aiden didn't see the small hand cup his chin making him look over at the angel as she leaned in taking his mouth in a soft but intense kiss.

Aiden felt himself deepening the kiss as the dark wings encircled them tighter together. Brooklyn felt the Elder pick her up and lower her upon the soft ground keeping their mouths connected. The Elder removed her thin sleep shirt and pants revealing her naked form against the earth. Aiden pulled his shirt up and over his head leaning back down to take her mouth in his. Their tongues battled for dominance running along and around the other as Aiden ran his hand along her leg and side feeling the angel's warmth seeping into his skin. Brooklyn slinked her hands downward unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans allowing him to pull them over his hips and down his legs kicking them off. He looked back up at Brooklyn with reluctance in his violet orbs.

"Are you certain you wish to do this, my beloved?" Brooklyn nodded with certainty pulling his head back down to hers shifting her hips for him. Aiden decided to tease her for a little feeling the wetness that was rapidly pooling between her legs causing a small moan to escape her mouth. She shifted her hips against his as their bodies merged into one. Brooklyn knew she was going against her better judgment to say the least but the angel relented to her darker side giving herself to Aiden one final time. The Elder felt the soft pressure of Brooklyn's lips pressed upon his skin while her nails raked his back sending shivers down his spine.

The Elder wanted to go slow making this last time together last. He knew they risked being caught but the vampire didn't care for if he was to die that night, he would know that he was forgiven and loved. Aiden felt the soft touch of dark wings across his back as Brooklyn's strong slender legs encircled themselves around his tight waist making him go deeper as she arched her back pressing her body against his.

_Forgive me Father for I have sinned…._Brooklyn started to pray feeling her orgasm begin to rapidly pool within her. She opened her eyes and looked into Aiden's rich violet orbs as they stared down into her wide grey ones as he leaned in taking her soft lips into his slightly chapped ones.

_I am sorry with all my heart…._She continued while running her hands through his jet black hair along his neck and down his back reaching his tight ass taking the muscular globes in her hands massaging them. Aiden groaned in pleasure at her touch reaching up to caress the soft ample breasts beneath him.

_For I have betrayed the one that has my heart and soul…._Brooklyn cried out Aiden's name as she succumbed to the powerful orgasm slamming her hips against the vampire's. The Elder lowered his head showering her face and neck with soft wet kisses softly moaning her name feeling his own body getting close.

"I have you, my Brooklyn…" Aiden softly spoke in her ear feeling her sweat slicked body gently tremble beneath him. The Elder's arms tightened around her as he exploded within her feeling wave after wave of his hot release fill the angel. The vampire moaned the angel's name as his body shook in the throes of his climax as their bodies continued to grind into one another until each felt spent. The vampire and angel continued to remain intertwined as they lay upon the desert floor merely looking into one another's eyes as their mouths slowly came together.

Her dark wings remained around them both protecting them from the chilled night air as neither wanted to move. Aiden could see the conflict that had appeared in Brooklyn's grey eyes knowing she went behind Castiel's back to give him this last time with her in his arms. The vampire ran his fingers slowly through her auburn hair detecting the faint hint of Japanese cherry blossom. It was a scent that would forever be burned in his memory as it would make him think of the angel. The Elder caressed her face knowing he must leave as he promised to leave the angels in peace but he wanted to just say goodbye to his beloved once more.

Aiden tenderly kissed Brooklyn as the angel saw the pain in the vampire's eyes. Aiden could feel his ancient heart shattering as he slowly began to rise until he was sitting upright. Brooklyn elevated her own body meeting the vampire's heartbroken expression. She knew this moment would come, that the Elder would have to leave and never come near her again. The vampire leaned in closer towards the angel holding her in his arms and closing his eyes.

"I must leave you now, my beloved" he spoke softly in her ear feeling his tears fall down his face.

Brooklyn felt her own bitter tears roll down her face landing on the vampire's skin. All she could muster was a weak nod into his shoulder acknowledging Aiden had to leave. She did not know where this grief and sorrow came from as Aiden was not her soulmate but rather Castiel was her great love. But then again perhaps she was in great denial about her feelings towards the Elder as her devastation over him leaving was proof enough.

Aiden slowly began to dress as Brooklyn followed his lead and allowed him to lead her by the hand back to her home. The angel's grip tightened when they reached the protective barrier around her home knowing this was it. The Elder turned to the angel seeing her force a weak smile on her lips. He could see right through her act as she tried to mask the pain she was experiencing.

"You knew we had to say goodbye, my beloved, for we cannot be together, not now, not ever. But, know this: You saved me. You showed me that I can love again and I rediscovered my humanity. Thank you, my beloved."

Aiden reached out to caress her face one more time letting his fingers linger upon her skin allowing the angel to lean in his hand closing her eyes. Saying goodbye to him was harder than Brooklyn liked to admit but Aiden could feel the sorrow that lay beneath the surface. He knew she shouldn't harbor such sentiments for him but she did making his own goodbye just as difficult if not harder on him.

Aiden leaned in kissing the angel one last time leaving her with a small gift. With their mouths locked together, Aiden pierced his lip feeling the small droplets upon her lips and tongue bonding them together. Brooklyn tasted the coppery warmth upon her lips as they pulled back hesitant to move apart. Pulling out the knife in her pants, Brooklyn pricked her finger seeing a bright red drop swell before placing it on his lips feeling him kiss the wound and take her offering. Finally the vampire turned making himself walk away from the angel refusing to see her face as the emotions overwhelmed Brooklyn.

As he walked away, his words were carried upon the wind.

"Goodbye, my beloved, I will always be in love with and never stop loving you."

His words reached her ears bringing little relief as Brooklyn came to a stark realization, a part of her loved the Elder. It was something she was long in denial about but finally realized she was tired of lying to herself and silently admitted it.

_Goodbye, Aiden, a part of me will always love you…_

The angel's confession would not fall upon deaf ears as Aiden heard the angel's soft voice echo in his mind bringing a smile to his face.

* * *

Brooklyn silently entered the house stripping her clothes off and heading for the shower. Closing the door behind her, she turned on the water allowing the hot steam to fill the room as she stared back at the reflection in the mirror unable to stare straight at the grey eyed angel before her. Her knuckles turned white as her grip tightened on the counter. Brooklyn dropped her head feeling shame take over her as she turned towards the waiting stream of hot water.

As the constant rhythm of the water rushed over her, Brooklyn silently began to pray for forgiveness sobbing into her hand.

_Forgive me Father for I have sinned_

_I have betrayed the one that swore to protect and love me unconditionally_

_I have laid with another that was not my angel, my love and soulmate_

_Forgive me Father for I harbor feelings for another within my soul…._

_I ask for forgiveness as I repent my sins…._

Brooklyn didn't hear the door open as Castiel entered. He had awakened to the sound of running water and realizing his angel was missing. But it was what he felt that concerned him the greatest. Anguish and a feeling of loss surged through his angel but why?

"Brook? Brook are you alright?" The angel's soft voice broke Brooklyn from her trance as she froze in the shower.

**I swear this angel has some issues tonight……But no worries all will work out….Next chapter up soon!!!**


	17. They Say Confession Is Good For The Soul

_**Note: **_I do not own Supernatural nor do I make any money off these stories for I am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everybody out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!!! My inner muse feeds off the positive receptions that these works receive!

_Brooklyn struggles to come to terms with her actions as she confides in someone…._

"Brook, are you alright my angel?" Concern laced Castiel's voice as Brooklyn quickly thought of an answer.

"I'm alright, Cas, I just couldn't sleep as I had a nightmare and woke up drenched in sweat so I decided to clean up before coming back to bed." Her voice slightly trembled as Brooklyn hoped her angel wouldn't question her answer. To her relief he didn't but she heard a shuffling sound behind her causing her to spin around colliding with Castiel. His blue eyes reaching around her heart as he tilted his head at her seeing his angel's face twisted in an expression of shame. But why did he think that?

Brooklyn stood before her angel feeling his angelic essence surround her as she involuntarily averted his gorgeous blue depths. She didn't deserve him, not after what she did with Aiden; she deserved to be thrown straight into Hell. Here before her was this pure innocent being that held nothing but the purest unconditional love and devotion for her and she repaid his undying love by sleeping with Aiden. She didn't even deserve to be alive, she felt so dirty and tainted after what she did.

The dark haired seraph gently took her in his arms holding her tightly against his body feeling the torment and self loathing she harbored towards herself. He gently kissed her forehead hoping she would open up to him as Brooklyn knew she could tell him anything as that was what soulmates were. They were confidantes, friends and lovers making the other feel whole.

"Brook, what is really wrong? Please tell me, my angel. I want to help you…" Castiel pleaded with his angel to open up to him but was met only with the sound of her soft sobs.

_Forgive me Father for I have sinned…._

_I have deceived the one I call Castiel, soulmate and lover…._

Brooklyn repeated the pleas for forgiveness over and over in her mind as Castiel held her in the shower. The seraph suspected it had something to do with the events surrounding their kidnapping and sale to Judas and her subsequent captivity. Castiel could only wonder what was going through her mind as she held tight to him.

"Please forgive me, my angel…" she murmured into his chest. Castiel gently tilted her chin upward looking into those pale sad orbs feeling his heart aching at the sight of his angel so despondent and depressed.

"Did you say something, Brook?" He tenderly asked as she slowly shook her head before closing her eyes and leaning back into his warm body. They remained interlocked in one another's arms until the water began to turn cold. Castiel quickly stepped out retrieving a towel to dry Brooklyn off. The young angel braced against Castiel allowing him to lovingly dry her wet skin feeling his lips pressed against her skin as he moved the towel upward. Brooklyn fought to plaster a smile on her face only able to crack one side of her mouth upward when her angel's eyes met hers. Castiel went to retrieve some clean clothes for her returning with her favorite shirt and pants.

Letting him dress her and lead her back to their room, Brooklyn settled within Castiel's loving waiting arms feeling his dark wings lightly touch her skin as she prayed for sleep to come soon shivering despite being wrapped in her angel's warm embrace. Castiel felt the young angel tremble within his strong hold and slowly pulled his own larger frame against hers until she went quiet and soon fell asleep.

The seraph leaned over kissing the top of her head and snuggled in closer to her.

"Goodnight, my love…" Castiel sighed as he too fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

As Brooklyn slept a troubled sleep, Aiden was standing back in the clearing where only hours ago they had spent their last time together. The vampire could still pick up the faint scent of Brooklyn as he sat down looking upward towards the starlight sky before looking to the Earth keeping his gaze fixed there as he spoke.

"Please do not let what happened destroy Brooklyn and Castiel for they are soulmates and truly deserve to be together. I know I could have stopped but in a moment of weakness and vulnerability we wronged not only Castiel but everyone else as well. I will continue to honor my promise and remain at a distance but that will not stop me from loving the angel."

The sound of heavy footsteps caught the vampire's ear as he turned around to see who it was that approached him.

"You are the last one I expect to find here."

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, now tell me what you are doing here, Elder" Brady demanded training his gun on the vampire. Aiden remained seated and vulnerable as Brady inched closer never taking his eye off the Elder.

"If you were going to kill me you would have done it already. So tell me, Braden, why have you not given me a one way ticket straight to Hell yet?" Aiden turned meeting the hunter's hard stare then looked back at the ground. Brady slowly replaced his gun back in the waistband of his shorts as he cautiously approached the Elder.

"If I told you, Aiden, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me, Braden, for after tonight nothing would surprise me." Brady was taken aback by the tone of the vampire's voice as he detected sorrow in Aiden's voice. The vampire turned his head to look up at the hunter as if to ask if he was going to sit or not. Brady sat his taller form across from the Elder resting his head on top of his interlaced fingers.

The hunter and vampire merely looked at one another until Aiden stood and faced Brady before leaving.

"Braden, would you do something for me? Be there for Brooklyn as she is in much turmoil right now and I am to blame." Aiden turned to take his leave as Brady continued to sit there watching the Elder sulk away until he blended in with the Arizona night.

Brady sat there thinking about what Aiden said. Well of course he was to blame; after all he did hurt her by whipping her and then damn near turned her! But then as he continued to think about it, Brady also realized it was the manner to which Aiden had spoken to him. It was as if the vampire felt guilt over what he had done like he was feeling remorse. But there was something else that Brady had detected in the vampire's speech, something that he tried to mask but failed in doing so.

Aiden was in love with his best friend! Brady stood running back to the house as Aiden was right about one thing: Brooklyn would need him.

* * *

The sun peeked through the curtains streaming into the room landing upon Castiel's face causing the seraph to awaken. Looking over he saw Brooklyn still fast asleep in his embrace as he gently pulled her hair from her face and kissed her on the lips before gently pulling his arm away and rising from the bed as not to disturb her. Her face held an expression of one at peace bringing a soft smile to the angel's face.

Brady was seated in the kitchen as Castiel joined him at the table. Brady had decided not to tell the angels about his encounter with Aiden last night and what he had found out. They had enough to deal with right now with the coming showdown against Lilith and they needed to focus on that and not worry about the Elder. He looked up to see the angel looking back at him as if he was going to say something.

"Everything alright, Cas?"

"I am not sure, Brady. Last night I found Brooklyn in the shower and she did not seem like herself."

"What do you mean she didn't seem like herself? Was she sick? Was she hurt?"

The angel shook his head as he ran his fingers through his unruly dark hair feeling frustrated that his beloved angel refused to open up to him. She never kept anything from him.

"Brooklyn looked anguished and she felt shame like she had committed some great sin. Has she said anything to you, Brady?" Bright blue orbs pleaded with the hunter as Brady sadly shook his head feeling as if he had let his friend down. Brady kept his suspicions to himself as the pieces began to come together for the young hunter. He only hoped that the picture it would create was not what he was predicting it to be.

The sounds of soft footsteps trekked down the hall but stopped when the hunter's and angel's voices could be heard coming from the kitchen. Brooklyn listened in to the clandestine conversation.

"Cas, you know Brooklyn has been through a rough time to say the least. Being kidnapped and sold like cattle can take a toll on anyone. Then to top it all off she was at the cruel hands of Aiden and you weren't exactly a guest at Club Med yourself. You are her soulmate, Cas, and you have seen all the shit she has been put through within the last year. First the whole Dean saga; then Samael got his damn hands on her and let's not forget what Aiden did to her before this recent turn of events. I know her and she is fighting to deal with this on her own terms. But, Cas, continue to be there for her because she will come around. She always has right?"

The angel nodded his head. "But, Brady, she was fine when we went to bed last night. Brooklyn had never been so happy. Well, except for that night in February when I planned that surprise for her…"

Brady shot up a hand. "Before you delve into any details of that little fun filled night, let's get back to the subject. You said she was fine last night, right? But when you woke up she was in the shower and upset. Did she say anything?"

"She said she had a nightmare and woke up drenched in sweat. Brooklyn said she wanted to shower before going back to bed. Why? Do you think the nightmare has anything to do with her behavior?" Brady nodded his head with lips pressed tight for he knew what the nightmare was: Aiden. He knew the vampire's presence was no coincidence and he had something to do with her strange mood.

_What the Hell did you do to her, Aiden!?_ Brady silently thought as he took another drink of his coffee.

"What it had to do with her actions last night, I am not sure, Cas. But I think I may know what or rather who the nightmare was about." The last words slowly leaving his lips seeing the angel's eyes go wide over what Brady was implying.

"Aiden." Castiel simply stated. Brady kept his mouth shut knowing if he told the angel about his late night run in with the Elder it would only upset him.

"Brady, you don't think Aiden has something to do with all this, do you? He swore with blood that he would never come near her again upon punishment of death. I knew Aiden before Judas tainted him and he was always a man of his honor. But once he was tainted with Judas' blood, the door was opened for Aiden to be manipulated by the Betrayer along with the other four Elders."

It was then Brady realized that Aiden was there on his own accord to warn the hunter that Brooklyn needed help; his love and support for his best friend. Aiden was risking death by doing this out of love for the angel.

Brooklyn quietly shuffled into the bathroom turning on the shower hoping to wash away any more traces of her night with Aiden. The familiar anguish rising within her as she once again recited her prayer for forgiveness of her deception.

_Forgive me Father for I have sinned…_

She harshly scrubbed her body several times over knowing it would never wash away the shame and guilt she felt eating away at her. She scrubbed so hard that her skin began to feel sore and raw against the loofa sponge but she didn't care as she felt this was punishment for her unfaithfulness to her angel. When she felt she had done enough damage to her body, Brooklyn remained under the stream feeling it try to wash away her infidelity but to no avail.

_I beg forgiveness for what I did…._

Strong tender arms wrapped around her waist as she realized her angel had stealthily entered sensing her pain hoping to ebb it away with his loving embrace. Brooklyn turned to leaning in towards his body as her tears melded with the steady stream rolling over their bodies.

* * *

As the angels were together, Brady heard the front door open as Dean and Tariel entered the house.

"Anybody home?" Dean hollered out as Brady hollered back.

"Yeah, Dean, in here." The angel and hunter joined Brady at the table with Dean helping himself to some of Brady's wonderful coffee. The hot caffeinated beverage was what the hunter needed as he looked over at Brady. Dean noted a hint of concern in his large dark eyes.

"Brady, is there something we're missing here? You look like someone ran over your dog." Brady took another sip unsure of how to tell his friends about Brooklyn's odd behavior. Brady involuntarily drummed his fingers on the table which began to irritate Dean. The hunter shot across the table grabbing his friend's hand.

"Okay, dude, quit with the fingers and spill your damn guts now! Because if you don't, I'll sick Uriel on you." Brady jerked his hand back from Dean knowing there was no other way around it. He leaned back in the chair sighing deeply as he fessed up.

"Right, Dean, like Uriel will do anything to me. Look, ever since last night, Brooklyn has been acting strange. Castiel found her showering at 3 in the morning and she claimed she had a nightmare and woke up soaked in sweat. But we think that she is hiding something and won't tell Cas or me. Maybe one of you could crack the Brooklyn Code." Brady looked directly at Dean as he spoke.

"Aside from Cas, Dean knows Brooklyn better than she knows herself. Dean, would you please try to find out what is going on?" Brady felt his voice straining when the last few words came out.

"Brady, you know you didn't need to ask, right? We love her too and I will get her to talk even if I have to tie her down and make her listen to Michael Bolton records until she breaks." Brady cringed at that knowing Brooklyn hated the singer. Brady went back to his coffee when Brooklyn and Castiel appeared clean and fresh. She immediately plastered a fake smile realizing Dean and Tariel were sitting at the table.

"Dean and Tariel, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. I thought that you two were headed to Dallas."

Dean looked up beaming at the angel. "Uh, no, Bobby was already in the area and said he would take the case and we decided to come by for a day or two. Now that wouldn't be a problem now would it?" Brooklyn shook her head keeping the false grin on her face.

"Dean, you two know you never have to ask if you needed a place to stay. But if you will excuse me I will be outside." Kissing Castiel, Brooklyn then turned to step out the back and down the stairs. Brady looked at Dean jerking his head towards Brooklyn's direction.

"Already ahead of you, Peaches." Brady rolled his eyes at the hunter as he sprinted outside.

Brooklyn reached the clearing looking around before sitting down on the large rock. The sun glared down at the angel making her feel as if it too was cursing her for what she did. Brooklyn felt as if even God was punishing her in some way or another which led her here once again to the spot where the deed was done. Slowly closing her eyes, Brooklyn began praying.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned. I have committed a grave sin and I pray for your forgiveness. I have laid with another that was not my Castiel and harbor feelings for him within my soul. Forgive me for what has transgressed, Father, for I have committed an act of blasphemy. "

Strong familiar hands grasped her shoulders causing the angel to jump and unfurl her wings knocking Dean to the ground. The hunter groaned in pain feeling the sharp rocks digging into his shoulder. Brooklyn stood above him with her hands on her hips as her head was tilted and an eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" The angel glared down at the hunter waiting for him to answer.

"It's a beautiful day and I thought I would take a walk." Brooklyn extended a hand helping the hunter to his feet.

"Oh really? I think it's more like Cas and Brady sent you out here to spy on me. I'm not talking, Dean." The angel crossed her arms pressing her lips tightly together as the anger rapidly rose within her. Those two were never going to give up were they!? Well they could send in James Bond and not even he would be able to get her to talk. Dean stood there blocking her way refusing to let her walk away from him.

"If Cas and Brady think that I am going to talk, think again. I am outta here." The angel spread her wings preparing to leave but Dean proved to be faster leaping and tackling her to the cool sand. Dean straddled her hips pinning her arms above her head as the angel struggled to break free.

"Dean…." Brooklyn gently warned. "Please don't make me use my powers to escape for you really wouldn't like that."

"I'll take my chances, Brook. Now damn it what the Hell is going on? Why are you being so damn cold!? You know I won't quit until you tell me…."

"And if I don't, Dean?" The angel challenged him boring her eyes into his. Dean felt the angel's gaze reaching deep within him but used his own mind trick to block her.

"Then you have a date with Michael Bolton." He grinned upon seeing her eyes go wide with horror.

"I'll smite the CD player and I'll tell Markus it was your fault!" Dean shook his head with his trademark grin still plastered on his face. He leaned in closer staring straight in her grey eyes speaking in a serious manner dropping the smirk from his face.

"Brook, what the Hell is wrong with you? Cas is worried sick over you and it's killing him that you won't open up to him. For crying out loud he's your damn soulmate! What could be so awful that you would shut out Castiel?" Brooklyn looked away feeling the hot tears trickle down her face. Dean got up and off his friend helping her up. He held her by the waist seating her trembling body on the large rock and taking the space beside her. Brooklyn realized Dean was not going to give this up so she prepared herself to confess the truth.

"You want the truth, Dean? I'll tell you the truth under one condition. You can never and I mean never breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you. If you as so much even utter a word you will be sorry." Her hard cold tone made Dean realize she wasn't kidding around but the hunter agreed not to say a word.

"Last night, Aiden paid me a visit. He came to say goodbye as he was honoring his blood oath to stay away from me as Gabriel spared his life in Pennsylvania. I led him here to this very spot as I wanted to hear what he had to say." She hung her head down as Dean looked confused.

"Brooklyn, what's so bad about that? I mean he was saying goodbye." Brooklyn held up a hand stopping Dean in mid sentence.

"Dean, you don't understand. Fine, you know what really happened? I slept with Aiden. Yeah, Dean, I had sex with the Elder." Her face turned red as the tears fell unabated from her eyes.

"Now you know why Castiel can never find out. I betrayed him, Dean! I betrayed the one who has done nothing but protect and love me! And now I must pay the price for such deceit." Dean stood speechless as Brooklyn whipped out the small blade and began cutting into her arm hissing in pain with each new wound. Dean snapped out of his trance upon seeing the angel's blood running down her arm to the earth.

"Brook, stop! You can't do this to yourself!" Dean grabbed the bloody dagger from the angel catching her in his arms. He angrily looked to the sky as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Are you happy now!? Look at her damn it! She's doing this for your forgiveness! How much more crap does she have to endure from you!? You're one sick bastard, you know!?" He looked down at Brooklyn seeing the angel bleeding in his embrace. He needed to get her back inside now!

"I'm sorry, Brooklyn, but I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. Cas will understand and forgive you. He just loves you too damn much to walk away from you." With the angel in his arms, Dean rushed back to the house shouting for Cas to help.

**Looks like Cas may learn about Brooklyn's transgression…..Next chapter up soon! I just keep thinking of more to add to this story! Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing! I realize that this getting a bit morbid but please hang in there as I will not let Cas walk away from Brook…**


	18. If You Don't Want Me

**A/N: **I do not own the characters from Supernatural, I do not make any kind of money off these tales as I am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For all the readers out there following these stories by reading, reviewing and/or adding to their alerts and favorites: Your positive feedback is pure love to me! Please keep it coming!

_The secret's out…_

"Cas! Cas, get your angelic butt in here!" Dean shouted racing through the hallway towards the bathroom. Castiel rushed into the room collapsing beside Dean as his blue eyes went dark with shock and grief. He reached out touching Brooklyn's cut up arm seeing the large slash marks that crisscrossed her slender arm. Dean gathered a cloth and warm water and began tenderly cleaning the wet sticky blood off her skin.

"Dean, what happened?" The angel's voice was barely above a whisper. Dean continued cleaning the gashes as he answered his friend.

"Brooklyn decided to slice and dice her arm because she said she was paying for her deceit." His voice was flat and hollow. Tariel and Brady entered the room seeing Brooklyn slumped against the counter with blood covering her shirt and arm. Tariel raised a hand to her mouth in disbelief over what she was seeing. Why did her sister do this? Brady pressed his forehead against the doorframe afraid this would happen. He hit his fist against the wall angry he didn't stop her from taking off alone yet at the same time was thankful Dean had followed her and stopped her from doing any further harm to herself.

Castiel gently took the fresh water and cloth taking over for Dean as he went to change. He looked to his angel while his hands continued to clean and heal her wounds.

"Brook, why did you do this, my angel?" Castiel whispered seeing her unconsciously answer him.

"Sorry, Cas…"

"Sorry for what, Brook?" Castiel gently prodded the angel hoping at last she would divulge her secret to him.

"I betrayed you, my love…"

"How, Brook? What happened?" His eyes welling up as she began to confess.

"Aiden…" She whispered.

"What did he do to you?" Castiel fought to keep his emotions in check as he listened to her speak.

"Nothing, bad…Said he loved me and wanted to say goodbye." So Aiden was going to uphold his oath and stay away. But the angel sensed Brooklyn was holding back.

"What else happened, my angel? Please, tell me Brooklyn. Open your heart to me." He gently pleaded with the angel. Brooklyn slowly opened her grey eyes looking over at her angel. She reached out tracing her fingers along his jaw line. Castiel held her hand within his covering it with his other hand. Brooklyn couldn't stand it any longer; she had to tell her angel and accept the consequences.

"You will hate me, Cas. You will never want to see me again after what I have to say." Her voice cracked and strained as she broke down before him.

"Just tell me, Brook. Tell me what happened." Tears rapidly welled and fell down the angel's face as she started to confess.

"Aiden wanted to be with me one last time….And I gave myself to him." Brooklyn bolted out of the room sobbing loudly. Castiel sat there numb at her confession as he slowly closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. Tariel gathered her brother in her arms comforting him as the angel began to break down in her arms.

"Castiel, look at me." The angel looked up at his sister greeting her with red watery eyes. Tariel held her brother's face in her hands soothing his broken heart with her gentle words.

"Castiel, Brooklyn loves you so very much or she would not be in such anguish over this. I know you are hurting at this but don't abandon her. She's your soulmate and one truest love…No one said that being soulmates would be easy. But haven't you both found your way back to each other every time something has tried to rip you both apart?" Castiel could only sniffle as he nodded his head.

"She gave herself to Aiden, Tariel…." Tariel held up a hand silencing her brother.

"But just her body, Castiel, not her heart and not her soul for those always will be yours. I am distressed about what happened as well but is it worth losing her? Right now she is in there devastated at what she did to you. Please, Castiel, go talk to her…."

The angel rose and wiped away his tears as he took a deep breath. He headed towards their room hearing Brooklyn continue to cry. Her sobs grew louder until he reached the doorway seeing her curled up on their bed crying into a pillow.

"Why did I do that? Why?! I hurt someone I truly love; someone who protected and loved me unconditionally…." She choked between sobs unaware her angel was standing beside the bed hearing every word she uttered. He slowly reached over gently touching her hair.

"Brooklyn, look at me please?" Castiel pleaded sadly with her seeing her raise her head to look at him briefly.

"Why are you here, Cas? I don't deserve you. I lied to you and deceived you. If you don't want me anymore I'll understand…" She sadly said half expecting him to leave her. Castiel only lowered his body on the bed as he reached out pulling the sobbing seraph in his arms. Her pain so intense and so vivid it scared Castiel causing him to only hold her closer.

"Brook, I am never going to leave you for I love you so much I couldn't go on without you. It hurts, a lot, to know you slept with Aiden, Brooklyn. My heart hurts hearing your words but I refuse to let you go. We are going to survive this and come out stronger than ever. You are my life and soulmate, Brook and I am not going to let this destroy us." Brooklyn leaned deeper against her angel feeling unworthy of him. She wasn't sure of how Castiel would forgive her for this deep betrayal knowing this had put a deep crack in their relationship but she knew one thing. Castiel would do everything in his power to heal that rift between them.

Castiel looked down at the quiet angel gently brushing away a strand of loose hair. He could see the lacerations on her arm had already started healing quite nicely and would soon be gone. The angel knew he would forgive Brooklyn but the question was when would Brooklyn forgive herself? Pressing two fingers to her forehead, Castiel sent Brooklyn into a deep sleep. Adjusting her body on the bed to make her comfortable, Castiel rose to join the others in the living room.

Brady rushed the angel once he appeared in the living room. The young hunter noticed the angel's red watery eyes and the red blotches on his face and neck causing concern.

"I am fine, Brady, I am just very tired I suppose you could say…." Castiel mustered before taking a seat in the chair. Tariel knew better seeing her brother's face as she could read him like a book. He had been crying and was still reeling from what had happened. The angel had been praying ever since Brooklyn had confessed to her night with the Elder. Tariel had secretly begun to question what their Father's plans were for her sister and brother as they had been put through so much drama and angst ever since they had met. Dean saw her troubled expression and pulled Tariel tightly against him running his hand up and down her arm.

Dean was finding himself upset over the whole thing even though Brooklyn was no longer with him, it still didn't mean he wasn't affected by everything. He wanted to kill the Elder for sleeping with his friend. In his mind, the Elder seduced Brooklyn in a moment of weakness opening the door for him to fuck her one last time. He clenched his jaw feeling his anger surging within him.

"Dean, don't even think about going after Aiden as it is written all over your face. I will take care of the Elder in my own way." Castiel stared directly at Dean as the hunter felt the bright blue eyes burning into his soul as Tariel turned and ran a hand down his cheek and neck looking up at her hunter.

"Please, Dean, my brother can take care of this as he should. Brooklyn does not need any more heartache as she has inflicted enough pain upon her own being. We need to be there for her and support her while Castiel is away." Dean could never say no to those gentle hazel orbs as he tilted his head down to meet her pleading gaze. He cracked a small smile and nodded his head.

"Alright, we do things, Cas's way then. I will take the first watch over her and then Brady followed by you, Tariel. You angels were always a stubborn bunch." Tariel wrapped her arms around Dean as he reciprocated the gesture adding a kiss to her forehead.

"I will go check on Brooklyn before I leave to find Aiden." Castiel's back and knees cracked when rose and left towards the bedroom.

"Cas is getting old" Dean chuckled earning a small punch to the arm courtesy of Tariel. "What?" He feigned surprise and hurt as Tariel merely narrowed her eyes in a playful manner.

"She's gone!" Castiel charged through the hallway towards the group. His eyes were wild and panicked as his breath was sharp and gasping. "Brook's gone!"

"What do you mean she's gone, Cas? Wasn't she asleep when you left her?" Brady asked not allowing panic to rush in. The angel nodded his head wildly.

"Yes, she was asleep but now she is gone!" Tariel took Castiel's hands as she channeled a calming energy into the panicked angel seeing him begin to slightly relax.

"Castiel, did she leave anything behind, like a letter or note?" Tariel gently asked her brother.

"I do not know, I did not check. I was so upset to find her gone…" The angel turned to Brady as the hunter was two steps ahead of her already headed down the hall. Brady scanned the room looking for anything that may resemble a letter. Looking around the bed, he found what he was looking for. There on the pillow was an envelope with Castiel's name written on it. Brady retrieved it hurrying back down the hall.

"Found something. Cas, she left this for you." Shaky hands reached out to take the envelope and rip it open. Castiel sat back as he read Brooklyn's words.

_My Castiel,_

_I have decided to leave for a while to clear my heart and mind. I know that you will forgive me much easier for this than I will forgive myself which is why I have taken absence. Please do not try to find me as I will only vanish. Please, my angel, respect my wish and know that I will return to you when I have allowed forgiveness upon myself. _

_Brooklyn_

Castiel sat there clutching her letter to his chest as his body was racked with sobs. Dean felt his own anger rising within him. What kind of god would allow this shit?! Brooklyn and Cas have been through so much pain and heartache only to face more of the same old bull? Unable to see the angel before him continue to be in pain, Dean stormed out of the house with fists balled tight on his sides. Tariel hurried after him afraid of what he would do to himself.

Brady sat beside the weeping seraph putting a warm hand on his shoulder. Castiel looked up seeing gentle dark eyes looking back at him.

"Cas, maybe you should go find her. She may threaten to leave if you do, but I know her and she won't leave if you find her. She is just really upset over what happened. She let her guard down in a moment of vulnerability. She's not perfect, Cas, she does make mistakes for after all she was once human. So get up and off your angelic ass and go find her!"

With a rush of air and the ruffle of feathers, the angel was gone.

* * *

The waves gently lapped against Brooklyn's feet as she walked along the shore. She hated leaving her angel like that but she needed time to sort out the different emotions fighting within her. Her mind flashed back to when she was with Aiden one last time. She left herself open and exposed to the Elder but she was the one who made that first move. He had been hesitant and weary initially but she pushed him into it; pushed him to lay with her. But he could have just as easily walked away yet he didn't and instead accepted her "invitation". She was not about to deny the sex was pretty hot but she had also come to a stark realization that night. A part of her had fallen for the Elder during the whole ordeal but perhaps it was well before that; perhaps it was when they first met all those months ago.

Brooklyn wanted to kick her own ass for falling for the Elder, albeit it was a small part, but it didn't matter. Brooklyn had devoted her heart and soul to Castiel as he had with her except he didn't sleep with a vampire of his own free will. She could only pray that he was not upset with her and understood why she needed to take this leave away from everyone.

Sighing deeply, the angel seated herself on the soft black sand hugging her knees and closing her eyes as she thought of her angel. She tried to reach deep within her own angelic psyche trying to forgive herself for laying with Aiden but couldn't, at least not now. Fixated on the crashing waves, Brooklyn let her mind wander unaware she was being watched.

"I am so sorry, Cas, for hurting you like this. You are my life and I almost lost it. I only hope you understand as to why I am here alone. Maybe I should just be alone for all eternity…."

"You should never be alone, Brook…" Brooklyn stood and spun around to find Castiel standing before her. His soft blue eyes matched the color of the Pacific making Brooklyn feel more horrid than she already was.

"What are you doing, here, Cas? Didn't you read my letter?" Brooklyn whispered. Castiel nodded as he saw the angst within her and expressed on her face making him reach out to her that much more.

"Then what are you doing here? I don't want you to see me like this, being in so much angst and pain. I am so confused and unsure of what to say or feel anymore! I hurt you, Cas; I willingly gave myself to another. Aren't you angry with me? I know I would be furious with myself if I was in your shoes…." Her voice strained and becoming high pitched the more she spoke as her emotions took over revealing themselves to Castiel.

The angel tilted his head at his shaking angel pulling her within his arms feeling her sobbing into his shoulder. Castiel slowly closed his eyes as he stroked her coppery tresses. The remained locked within one another's arms until Castiel leaned back to look down into her dull grey eyes.

"Brook, listen to me, please? I want to make a few things clear, so I beg you to hear me out. It hurts, yes, to know that you gave yourself to Aiden and it will heal as all wounds do, with time and love. But it is hurting me more to see you so full of self hatred and anger. Can't you see that this is destroying you? Brook, you must forgive yourself and let go of the grief you feel. I am not asking you to forgive yourself over night, but to at least begin the healing process. Let me help you. I love you so much, Brooklyn, and I want you to get better. We can work this out and you know it. Please come home? Everyone is worried about you."

Castiel took Brooklyn's hands within hers kissing each one. A small smile crept up along the angel's lips as she found herself nodding her head at her angel.

"Take me home, Cas. I don't want to hurt anymore." Brooklyn said feeling exhausted from all of the mental and physical pain and anguish. Castiel eagerly wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight as they vanished in a rush of air and feathers.

Brady, Dean and Tariel had gathered at the kitchen table sharing a pot of coffee as a quiet voice broke the deafening silence.

"Anybody home?" The trio rushed towards the sound of the melodic voice finding Brooklyn standing before them with a small smile etched on her face.

"Um, hi, everyone?" She said weakly as Brady rushed towards his best friend picking her up and swinging her around. Brooklyn felt the air rushing from her as the hunter kept her tightly locked within his embrace.

"Sun Devil, if you ever up and leave like that again, I am going to personally hunt you down and then drag you back even if it means hog tying you!" Brady released her pressing his forehead against hers.

"I get it, Brady. I promise I won't run away again unless I have a good reason." Brooklyn sighed as Tariel embraced her sister.

"Tariel, I am so sorry about what I've done. I'll understand if you wish not to forgive me…"

"Hush, Brooklyn, don't you dare even think that. You should know by now that angels are very forgiving as we are all made of God's love allowing us to forgive our charges and brethren much easier. It is you who must forgive yourself to be truly forgiven. Look within yourself." Brooklyn nodded knowing what Tariel meant. She had to reach deep within herself to find the strength to forgive.

Dean slowly walked up to his friend reaching out to embrace her. She let the hunter hold her for a brief moment before pulling away still feeling conflicted and confused. Dean looked down at her confused as to why she was so tense in his welcoming arms.

"Brook, are you okay?" Castiel asked seeing her react to Dean's touch. Brooklyn merely nodded before turning towards her room but stopped mid-turn to face Dean. She hesitated for a moment before running back over to hug her old friend.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to be cold like that." The tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled back from the hunter. Dean's emerald eyes looked down at her with a soft hint to them.

"It's okay, Brook, I'm just glad you're back where you should be, with Cas." Brooklyn allowed a small smile to creep up before heading towards her room. Dean looked back at Castiel with an eyebrow arched.

Castiel merely looked back with the same lost look in his eyes before taking his leave. Dean and Tariel merely looked at one another before heading back to the hotel they were staying at. Taking her hand in his Dean whispered in her ear "Come on let's leave the two lovebirds alone to talk."

Tariel rolled her eyes at hunter as they stepped out the door. Brady decided to take his cue from the pair and went to his own corner of the house noticing the soft glow of the light coming from beneath the door of Castiel and Brooklyn's room. He could only hope that Brooklyn would eventually absolve herself as he retired for the night.

**Alright everyone one more chap and this will wrap up this little drama! I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing this story as my inner muse functions better with all the love that reviews and feedback!**


	19. I Want And Need You Epilogue

_**Author's Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural and do not make any money off these stories so please do not sue me; I am merely borrowing the guys and gals but wish they were mine. I do own the OC's that appear though. For all the readers out there reading, reviewing and adding to their alerts and favorites: YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!

_Six months later…._

The soft gentle breeze tickled Brooklyn's face as she slowly opened her eyes. The sound of the ocean waves crashing upon the shore poured in through the open double doors as she felt a strong arm pull her in closer against its owner. Brooklyn turned to see a set of wide teal depths gazing back at her. She smiled back at her angel snuggling in closer to his welcoming warmth resting her head in the crook of his neck. Castiel smiled to himself grateful that he had his angel healed and in his arms. It had been six dragging months since that night and six grueling months of them being separated.

* * *

_Six months earlier…_

A rustle of feathers announced Gabriel's arrival at the house as he came for Brooklyn. The Archangel gently seated his vessel's body next to his daughter seeing the distant look in her eyes. He had been called upon by Castiel to help the angel heal. Brooklyn had continued to be hard on herself and though Castiel had seen her try when she thought no one was around, she could not or would not try harder in finding forgiveness for herself. Castiel had then decided to call in back up in the form of Gabriel. If one individual could get through to her Gabriel was the angel to call.

Placing a hand over her trembling one, Gabriel gently asked his daughter, "Are you ready to leave, my daughter?"

The young angel slowly turned her head towards the Archangel reluctantly nodding her head. She didn't want to leave her home. She had made herself rather clear on several occasions that she was not going to forgive herself for what she did as she felt she did not deserve to be forgiven. But when she looked in her angel's rich blue eyes she knew she had no other choice.

Gabriel stood helping Brooklyn to her feet as Castiel reached her side. The seraph reached out touching her cheek as his thumb stroked her skin. He knew this would be hard for her but it was tough love as Brady called it.

"Brooklyn please let Gabriel help you. You said you were tired of hurting yet you continue to be hard upon yourself. Please I beg you let him in to heal the rift. I will be here when you return, I promise." The angel kissed her forehead before saying, "I love you, Brooklyn."

Brooklyn leaned in to his touch closing her eyes. "I love you too, Cas." She whispered as Gabriel whisked her away. Castiel slumped on the couch not noticing Markus coming to sit beside him. The hunter embraced the angel saying a few soothing words, "Castiel, Brooklyn will come out of this alright. Think of it as angel therapy. Brooklyn needs tougher guidance and Gabriel is the one for it. Come on, let's have some coffee and talk about what you want to do for her when she returns." Castiel smiled at that and joined his old friend for that cup of coffee.

* * *

_Present time…._

Castiel propped his head up on the pillow running his fingers through her ginger locks as his angel let out a sight of content. This was only their second of 8 days they planned on staying in the Virgin Islands. The bungalow they had taken up was private with its own section of beach for them to enjoy. Castiel had painstakingly planned this much needed getaway after they had come home from Pennsylvania but found he had to delay it when Brooklyn was whisked away.

The first night they had arrived there was very little spoken unless moans and whispers of pleasure counted of course. Once the door was firmly shut, Castiel had Brooklyn pinned against the door restraining her arms over her head. Sure he had forgiven Aiden for sleeping with his angel but now as she beneath him at his mercy, the angel could feel the animalistic lust taking firm control of him. He knew his vessel, Jason, had been channeling this raw unchallenged power but the angel gladly accepted it as he wanted to show Brooklyn what he held in store for her.

Their mouths crashed together with Castiel pushing his tongue inside her warm wet mouth dominating her tongue. Brooklyn was turned on by this hidden side of her angel feeling her body respond to this rare side of her angel. Keeping her wrists held by one hand, Castiel ran his hand down the front of his angel making fast work of her jeans button and zipper allowing him to slip his hand inside the tight denim and soft cotton hip huggers until his fingers reached what he wanted.

Red swollen lips and half lidded grey eyes met his lust laden blue ones as he pulled away only for a moment before pressing his mouth to her neck, nipping at the skin as he kissed the smooth soft skin reaching her ear. Brooklyn hissed as the sensation of teeth on her sensitive earlobe but soon the feeling quickly passed as she felt his hand teasing her inside her jeans.

The seraph teased the delicate area around her clit feeling his fingers becoming slick with the wetness pooling between her legs. Brooklyn arched her body outward crying out her angel's name. This only brought out more of the raw lust Castiel was experiencing as he released her wrists wanting to remove those constrictive denim jeans from her body. She felt her angel roughly pulling her jeans and hip huggers down over her shapely hips and thighs feeling exposed and vulnerable in his presence. Brooklyn stepped out of her jeans and underwear but not fast enough for Castiel as she felt him scoop her up in his arms carrying her towards the large inviting bed.

She watched her angel rip off his own shirt and pants followed by the dark blue boxers until he was naked before her. He noticed the need for him that lingered in those rich slate depths. She saw the hunger raging in his eyes seeing his breathing become labored and heavy as he crawled on the bed and on top of her. He roughly kissed her while sliding a hand between her legs slipping two fingers inside her. Brooklyn ran her hands down Castiel's back gently raking the sensitive skin with her nails leaving multiple scratches down his back. Her hips arched upward thrusting against his fingers feeling her body scream for more. Castiel found himself grinning at Brooklyn's reaction to his stroking, knowing she wouldn't stray away from him again. Brooklyn moaned loudly feeling her body building towards orgasm as she thrusted faster on his fingers.

The fire raged in her belly until it could no longer be contained and it coursed through her body as Brooklyn felt her body tighten up as she came. Castiel felt her body tighten up around his digits coating them with the hot sticky wetness of her orgasm. The angel helped her ride it out making it last longer as his thumb massaged her clit. Brooklyn cried out her angel's name as the sensations and feelings coursing through her body overwhelmed her.

"Cas...Please…" Brooklyn found herself begging the angel to take her. She felt the angel withdraw his fingers and focus on ripping away the shirt and bra that clung to her small frame. Castiel felt her arms shoot above her head allowing him to easily peel away the tight cotton shirt. The thin garment landed silently to the floor as the dark colored bra landed beside it. The angel took her mouth within his own allowing his hands to explore her body tracing his fingers along every curve and turn of her realizing how much he missed touching her.

Brooklyn didn't realize how much she missed her angel touching and caressing her until now as she felt his warm touch against her skin. A familiar powerful surge raced between them driving the passion and hunger they felt to new heights. Castiel ran his hands back up Brooklyn's body massaging her soft supple breasts lowering his head and taking one in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the hardening bud as he gently nipped at it causing Brooklyn to scream out in ecstasy. Her breathing turned hard and labored as he turned his attention to the other repeating the same movements as Brooklyn thrusted her hips upward against her angel.

Castiel gently pushed her back against the mattress as he gently kissed each breast before crawling back up her body feeling the heat radiating off her as the scent of Japanese Cherry Blossom filled his senses. The gentle pressure of his lips against her skin sent shivers down her spine as a strong knee parted her legs as Castiel laid there between them allowing him to look upon her bare form before him. It was a sight that was long missed the angel realized to himself seizing a moment for his eyes to take in every naked inch of Brooklyn's body. The hunger within him returned with a vengeance knowing that body was all his and no one else's.

Brooklyn felt her angel grab her by the hips lifting and turning her around until she lay on her stomach. She closed her eyes upon the touch of her angel against her body. Castiel ran his hands over her backside before grabbing her by the waist bringing Brooklyn to her knees. A soft moan escaped her lips when she sensed his hot yet soft lips pressed upon her back leaving a wet invisible trail on her hot flesh until he reached the spot where back met rear where he pulled away leaving a trembling angel beneath him.

Castiel grinned mischievously at this seeing she wanted him and only him. Firmly holding her hips within his large hands, Castiel took his angel releasing a deep sigh of content. The seraph slammed his body against hers taking her over and over losing himself in the tight hot wetness that surrounded him. He felt his vessel continue to channel that hot sexual charge through him as he plunged deeper within his angel wanting to mark her, make her his as he had done so many times before. Brooklyn could feel yet another orgasm rapidly pooling within her body with each hard intentional thrust of Castiel. Brooklyn knew why he was rough but she didn't care for she found it so damn hot the way he took control of her from the minute they set foot inside to now as she submitted to him letting him do whatever he wanted.

"Castiel…" his name escaped her lips like a soft prayer as Brooklyn felt her body relent to the oncoming climax. Her head shot backward as far as it could as she screamed out his name to the heavens. Castiel felt her body tighten up around him only driving him harder and faster within her feeling his own end near. Sweat rolled down their bodies as Brooklyn continued to ride out her orgasm as Castiel felt his own hit his body. It was like his body had exploded from the inside out as he could only cry out and dig his fingers into Brooklyn's hips. He knew there would be bruises but neither cared as the angel rode out his powerful climax. Brooklyn could only moan as she felt wave after hot wave of his release being surging deep within her marking her as his.

"Mine…" Castiel heard himself whisper to himself shocking him slightly but immediately got over any hang ups he had over his words. He lightened his grip of Brooklyn's hips feeling his body was completely spent. Slowly pulling back from Brooklyn, Castiel reached out turning her on her side as he lowered his body to face her.

"Yours…" Brooklyn whispered grinning at her angel. His eyes went wide as he didn't think she had heard him. Brooklyn reached out cupping his sweat slicked face in her hand watching as he leaned in to her touch kissing her palm.

"I will take this as you want me" she said teasingly. Castiel moved in closer to her his face turning serious as he looked deep within her grey depths. His own blue ones shined bright like the sky above them as he leaned kissing her gently.

"I want and need you, Brook. When you were missing it killed me greatly that I did not have you by my side to touch, hold and kiss. I thought I almost lost you to Aiden and I don't know what I would have done if…" Brooklyn placed a finger to his lips gently silencing him.

"Cas, let's not speak of what happened or of Aiden, at least not now. You have me back, my angel as it should be" Castiel felt Brooklyn reach out and place his hand over her heart while her dark wings encircled them both closing the space between them. Her lips formed a sweet loving smile which made Castiel melt inside as the love they shared was summed up in her smile and eyes. His heart raced wildly when those soft lips pressed against his feeling a comforting charge run between them. It was as if it was something's way of saying all is as it should be.

Brooklyn gently broke contact earning a small whimper from her angel as the warmth and charge faded away. But his protest soon ceased when Brooklyn curled up against him breathing in the mixed scent of sex and him. Soon Brooklyn was sound asleep against his body with her head resting upon his chest. Castiel watched her sleep while running a hand through her soft copper tresses reveling in being truly reunited with his angel and soulmate.

Now as they lay there while the sun rose over the horizon gazing deep into one another's eyes, the angels felt at peace in one another's arms. Castiel gently placed a hand upon her heart closing his eyes as he felt the strong steady beat within her. It was sensation he never thought he would find so assuring until now. After their hellish ordeal, the simplest touch or sound was treasured. And how he treasured the touch of her warm skin and steady heart beat.

Brooklyn tilted her head observing her angel's actions seeing the joy he was taking in the smallest things. It touched her deeply seeing him at such ease as her own soul began to feel the same way. Castiel looked back at Brooklyn smiling warmly at her.

"I missed you so much, Brook…" Castiel whispered. Brooklyn tried to fight back tears but failed as a lone tear trickled down her cheek. Her angel gently kissed away the tear before pulling her in his protective embrace.

"I missed you too, Cas. Thank you for never giving up on me…" Brooklyn responded. Castiel wrapped his arms around her tighter sighing deeply.

"I want and need you too much Brook to give up on you so easily. I feel whole again with you here in my arms. We have a love that is unbreakable and a bond that has been challenged but remains strong and resilient. I love you with all my heart and being Brooklyn." The younger angel looked up into those beautiful blue eyes seeing his soul being laid out for her. She shifted her gaze over at the two bands on her finger. The two bands she called the circles of trust and love.

Turning to face her angel, Brooklyn had to ask him something that weighed heavily on her mind ever since she came home.

"Cas, are you sure you want to still go through with…" Cas gently placed a finger to her lips silencing her. Pressing his forehead to hers, Castiel gently kissed her before answering her.

"Brooklyn, why do you even dare to ask such a thing? Of course I still want to. Ever since you said yes, it is all I have thought about even through everything we went through. Nothing is going to stop me from marrying you! Once we return home I wish to truly belong to you in every meaning of the word." His blue eyes turned a bright shade of sapphire as he made his declaration to his angel.

"Really? Cas, I don't know what to say." Castiel grinned at her pleased at her reaction. "But what about all the things we need to take care of? There is so much to do."

"Brook, do not worry as all is taken care of." Brooklyn grinned back at him truly amazed at what the angel could pull off. Oh how she loved her Cas! The emotions built within her rising to the surface as she pulled him in closer for a hot smoldering kiss.

"Now I can't wait to get home…" Brooklyn whispered with lust lacing her voice. Castiel felt his own body react to her tone feeling his body begin to ache for her again. Holding her tight, Castiel eased his body on top of her as the angels made love to one another.

* * *

As Castiel and Brooklyn savored their time away, Aiden sat alone within the Badlands of South Dakota as the sun dipped below the horizon. Despite his heavy heart, the Elder knew he made the right decision in walking away from Brooklyn. He would not deny their last time together was one he would never forget. He could still taste her upon his lips and tongue and feel the heat her body gave off when they were locked together. It was the way she held him tight with her soft velvety wings bringing them closer together as reached their climaxes leaving both vulnerable and open. Most importantly he would remember her words as he walked away. A part of her would love and have total faith in him.

Aiden desperately wanted to sever his Sire's grip over him and truly be free, but the Betrayer's powers were so much stronger than his. Brooklyn had told him she would help him but he also had a promise to keep to Gabriel and Castiel. The Elder closed his eyes lowering his head towards the earth. How his heart longed to be with the angel but knew she truly belonged with Castiel and he was not about to face the wrath of Gabriel yet again.

As he felt sadness overtake him, Aiden also felt a small surge of hope rise at the same time. It was the small bit of her blood coursing through his veins offering him this tiny ray of faith. He smiled at the sensation remaining seated upon the bluff. He knew he would seek her help but also risked death in doing so. It was then Aiden realized he would need to reach out to her in her dreams as he had done before.

"I will see you soon, my beloved. Please help me…" He whispered into the wind.

**Alright loyal readers this wraps up this latest installment of the Cas and Brook Chronicles! Once I wrap up my other two stories I will be working on the next installment called Redemption. There will be a wedding, drama, angst, sex and of course battling for Sam's very life! **

**Please do review as my muse thrives on the feedback! Thanks again to everyone for following this crazy installment! **


End file.
